The Power of the Forest
by CrystalBarnOwl
Summary: Asami, a Kodama, finds a greater purpose in teaching Rin about the forest, but quickly finds that she has much to learn about herself. As she journeys with Sesshomaru and his companions, she discovers who she really is and the power held deep within her heart. AU since it follows the timeline from Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my original character, Asami.

 **The Power of the Forest**

 **Chapter 1 -**

Asami walked out of her hut and shielded her eyes against the morning sun. She smiled as a gentle breeze caressed her face and lifted her long auburn hair. She inhaled the sweet scents of the forest, her forest, and set off to walk her usual daily rounds.

Down the well trod dirt path she walked, keeping an eye out for animals in need as she made her way through the forest. As Kodama of the forest, it was her job to take care of the animals, trees, and any who wandered into her forest. She was young, by Kodama standards that is, but she had been walking her forest for over 500 years now and knew every inch like a dear friend.

This bright morning, Asami made her way to fox's den to check on mother fox who had just delivered her pups. Just as she came to the meadow at the center of her forest, she heard a little girl singing.

 _Who could that be? I wonder if she's lost?_ Asami considered. "I better go check", she concluded with a sigh.

Rin heard a woman's voice call out in greeting and turned in surprise. When she first saw the woman in the pale jade kimono, Rin thought she was human. But upon closer look, she realized something was off. The woman had slightly pointed ears and brown cat-like eyes. With a squeak, Rin scrambled behind A-Un.

"Don't be afraid!" Asami said "I mean you no harm. Are you lost?"

Rin peered around A-Un and looked at Asami's warm smile. "No, I'm waiting for Sesshomaru-sama to come back."

"Oh, has he gone far?" Asami looked around the meadow and reached out her senses through the forest, but found no other unknown being.

Rin looked Asami up and down, trying to decide how much to tell this stranger.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Asami grinned. "My name is Asami and this is my forest. What is your name?"

"Rin"

"Hello Rin. You should be safe enough to wait here. Nothing resides in my forest except peaceful creatures. If you need anything just -"

Asami stopped short as she sensed a demon presence coming. In a matter of moments, a giant centipede came crashing out of the trees. _Damn. It must have smelled the human child and came down out of the mountains!_

"Rin, get down!" yelled Asami, as she drew her Bo staff from where it hung on her back and engaged the centipede demon. Being such a low level demon, it didn't take long for Asami to subdue it. She turned to Rin as the demon's body disintegrated into the wind. "You better come with me" she sighed. "With your scent in the meadow, there are bound to be more demons coming down from the mountains. If we get back to my hut I can set up a barrier to protect you, but here we are too open to attack."

Asami reached for A-Un's bridle. With her gentleness and natural way with animals, A-Un readily assented to being led by her. Rin decided that this Asami didn't seem too bad, and she certainly didn't want to run into another centipede, so she followed along behind.

When they reached the hut, Asami turned and, making symbols in the air, cast a barrier around her home. "There." she said with a smile. "That will keep the minor demons out, at least. Now, are you hungry Rin? May I get you something to eat or some tea?"

Rin nodded and followed Asami into the hut. After placing a small meal before her, Rin exclaimed "So yummy! I never get this much when traveling and I certainly don't get tea!"

"Doesn't this Sesshomaru-sama feed you?!" Asami asked, shocked that some noble protector would allow a child to go hungry.

"Well, he's an inu daiyokai, so he doesn't have the same needs as I do. But he does let me go off to forage for my own food when I need to" Rin commented, focusing on the feast before her.

Asami's eyes widened at the girl's revelation. She knew of the inu lord of the West, but did not know his name nor that he traveled with a human child. _Interesting_. "Hmm. And does he leave you often like he did today? With no protection?"

"Oh A-Un can help protect me. He's a very useful dragon. And sometimes he leaves Master Jaken with me." Rin informed her with the great authority of a young child.

"I see." Asami pondered the situation. _How could he leave such a young child to fend for herself?_ Asami sat in deep thought while Rin finished her food and tea.

"Umm, I don't mean to be...what I mean is...only..."Rin stammered.

Asami snapped out of her reverie, "Yes?"

"Are you some sort of demon?" Rin eyed the woman with wide, curious eyes.

"I'm a Kodama. A tree spirit. We are guardians of the forest, and this is my forest. I take care of it and all who come through here"

"I've never seen a real Kodama" Rin said, astonished.

"We are as old as the stars and the moon. If there is a forest, there is a Kodama protecting it. Only, most have retreated into the oldest tree and no longer walk their forests as I do."

"Why do you still walk around?"

Turning to look out the window and into the clear blue sky, Asami replied, "I'm not ready to be penned up in a tree."

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I welcome all reviews to improve my writing. Also, I know the most common idea of a Kodama are the small creatures in Princess Mononoke, but in my research I found they are similar to yokai and are able to take human form.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 2 -**

Sesshomaru landed softly in the grass of the meadow where he had left Rin. Jaken dropped down from mokomoko and looked around. "Where has that girl gotten to now? Always causing such trouble for my Sesshomaru-sama. Wandering off when -argh!"

Jaken tenderly rubbed the fresh bump on his head as Sesshomaru walked on. With a blank expression and cold eyes, Sesshomaru scanned the meadow, taking in the scents and minuscule signs to determine where Rin had gone. Although he smelled dead centipede, he did not smell human blood, which was a relief. He walked to the edge of the meadow, following Rin's scent and another...interesting scent.

oooooooooo

Rin was playing in the yard within the barrier, when she spotted Sesshomaru walking down the path. She smiled and waved wildly. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Asami came to the doorway to see what had excited the girl. She saw the beautiful, but harsh looking inuyokai walking towards her home. All of her hopes pinned on this male, and he didn't look to pleased or accommodating. As Rin ran to the barrier's edge, she called out "Wait Rin, I'll take the barrier down for you."

With a few motions of her hands, Asami brought down the barrier, and found her self suddenly face to face with Sesshomaru. _Wow, he moves fast,_ she thought with an inward gasp. She looked up into his amber eyes and defiantly matched his glare with a glare of her own. "You must be Sesshomaru-sama"

"Rin, are you hurt?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Asami, his claws glowing green with poison at the ready.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama! This is Asami-chan. She saved me from a centipede" Rin answered with a grin as she came around to hold Asami's hand.

"Hn." He stood a moment more, unblinking, then turned and started to walk away.

"Just a moment!" Asami yelled at him, enraged to be so easily dismissed. "Is it your habit to drop young human children off in fields and leave them completely defenseless?"

Sesshomaru stopped and gave her an icy side-long glance, but didn't turn. "This is not your concern." The innate warning in his voice sending shivers down Asami's spine, but she forged on.

"You dropped her in MY forest. That makes it my concern." She came around to block his path and face him, crossing her arms and planting her feet into the dirt.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with annoyance. "She had A-Un."

"Oh, yeah" Asami snapped back sarcastically. "A creature, though intelligent and protective, is NOT a care taker for a human child."

Sesshomaru held his icy stare on her for another moment, then moved around her and kept walking away. He didn't want to waste anymore time with this Kodama, no matter how enticing her scent was. "Come Rin, we're leaving."

"Yes!" Rin pipped up and trotted after him.

Realizing she was missing her only chance at her dreams of adventure, Asami blurted out "I'm coming with you!"

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. "As I said, this does not concern you."

"Her safety is my concern!" retorted Asami as she came to stand before him again. For a moment she glared into his emotionless eyes, then gave up. "Please," she pleaded "I can teach her things: how to properly forage for her food, make a proper camp, how to protect herself – don' t you want that for her?" Asami held her breath for an instant, then turned to Rin. "Rin, would you like to learn those things and be more self sufficient?"

"Oh yes!" Rin replied happily "I especially like that stick you used to fight the centipede."

Asami turned back to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. He signed inwardly, knowing that Rin would only be happy if the woman came along. His face remained stoic. "You may follow if you like" he said as he walked past her.

Asami raced back to the hut. She quickly added her woven reed armor over her kimono and grabbed the bag she had already packed. Placing a charm on her home in the hopes of protecting it while she was away, she dashed off to follow the group without a doubt in her mind.

Without a glance behind, Sesshomaru knew the instant Asami had caught up. She smelled of sweet magnolia and summer. An intriguing combination that filled his senses. But why had he allowed her to come? He pondered. He cared for Rin, had come to accept that, but taking on more travelers for her sake? The lone daiyokai was quickly forming a pack and he wasn't sure how he felt about that just yet. Leading them further onward, he hoped the Kodama would be worth the hassle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 3 -**

A few hours later, as the group walked through another forest, Rin's stomach gave a loud growl. She quickly covered her stomach with her hand and looked up with wide eyes as her face blushed slightly.

"Rin, you may go find yourself some food." Sesshomaru said as he stopped and waited. "Kodama...go with her" he added without a glance her way.

 _I have a name!_ Asami steamed inwardly.

"Asami-chan!" Rin called brightly. "Come help me look for some food."

Asami happily grabbed a bag and followed on Rin's heels. She began pointing out plants of interest and poisonous plants to avoid. They came upon a bush of berries, which Rin hungrily started munching on. "Let's put a bunch in the bag for later" Asami suggested.

"Okay" said Rin, grabbing handfuls and shoving half in her mouth and half in the bag. "Shall we go back now?"

"Well, in my experience, berries won't hold you for long. Let's look for some roots, nuts, and mushrooms to add to the bag."

They continued walking down their little path. Asami showed Rin what edible roots looked like and how to tell the difference between poisonous and edible mushrooms. Asami enjoyed her time with Rin, glad to finally have someone to share her knowledge with. Rin was amazed at all the food she could find if she only knew where to look. "Asami-chan, you're amazing!" Rin squealed as she hugged the woman.

When their bag was full, they slowly made their way back to the waiting group. They talked and laughed at stories Asami could share about the antics of forest life. It was in this merry state that they walked through the bushes back to the group and into Sesshomaru's icy stare. Asami stopped cold with a gasp, but Rin cheerily began telling him about their adventures.

"Rin, stop talking on so much!" croaked Jaken. "Where have you been? Sesshomaru-sama said you could get food, not go lolly gagging through the forest. You have been such a burden causing Sesshomaru-sama to waste time waiting for – " Jaken rubbed the new bump on his head.

Asami pushed up her chin in defiance of Sesshomaru's glare. "You brought me on to teach her. Teaching takes time. Besides, what we collected will feed her for another two meals – which means you won't have to stop every time."

"Hn." was his only response as he turned to continue down the path.

"Not a creature of many words, is he?" Asami whispered to Rin, knowing full well his sensitive dog-ears could likely hear her.

"You just have to get to know him" Rin beamed at the daiyokai's back as she climbed on A-Un.

Asami considered the inu yokai with a slight frown, watching his long silver hair sway slightly as he walked ahead of them. _He clearly cares for Rin, a human child. Jaken appears to be his vassal and gets beat up when he says the wrong thing, but he still keeps him around. Rin puts her full faith and trust in him. So he can't be all bad I guess._

 _oooooooooooo_

Lather that night, as they rested by the campfire, Asami sang a lullaby to a very sleep Rin. The young girl rested her head on Asami's lap while she sang of flying through the air and all the sights to see below. Asami's voice was like a nightingale and Rin quickly dozed off. In fact, even Jaken curled up against A-Un and was soon sound asleep. Sesshomaru, who had been deep in thought and staring up at the stars, looked over at his ward and the woman across the fire. He watched her briefly as she sang and combed her fingers through the girls hair. Resting back against the tree, he closed his eyes and listened to the song, allowing the pleasing feeling it evoked to wash over him. He smiled, inwardly, and found himself a little disappointed when the song ended.

Asami glanced over at the daiyokai. He was probably the fiercest predator she had ever come across; his entire aura threatened danger to those who crossed him. But he was also the most beautiful being she had ever seen. His long hair pooled around him in silky waves as he sat against the tree, the silver standing in stark contrast to the blue moon on his forehead and purple markings on his cheeks. "Um...Sesshomaru-sama" Asami began quietly, "I just...I was wondering...well, what I mean is..." she stammered on.

Sesshomaru opened his amber eyes and looked at her. Although his face remained expressionless, she was encouraged that his eyes lacked the coldness they held earlier in the day. "She's quite taken with you" he said suddenly, nodding at Rin.

"What? Oh, yes...I'm quite taken with her as well"

"Did you want to ask me something Kodama?"

Slightly annoyed that he still hadn't used her name, she recovered quickly "Well, it's just, I never asked before we left, but...where are we going?" She held her breath for an instant then added, narrowing her eyes at him, "You aren't one of those demons searching for the Shikon no Tama? Are you?"

"Heh" he said with a grin, "The demons who seek the jewel are looking for a shortcut to power they'll never have. Those who obtain it are corrupted by their greed and desire and are ultimately destroyed by the jewel. No, I have no interest in it" he concluded with a sneer. "I have no need for shortcuts to power; I already have it. Now I just seek a sword to match my power"

Asami glanced down to the sword at his side questioningly. "Is that one not good enough for you?"

"This is Tensaiga" Sesshomaru replied, pulling the sword from its scabbard. "It is powerful, indeed, but it will not cut my enemies. It only has the power to restore life. It brought Rin back to life shortly after I met her. Her village had been attacked by wolves and I found the girl dead in the road." he explained as he sheathed Tensaiga.

Asami's eyes filled with tears as she stared down at the little girl. She hadn't noticed before, but she could just make out some scarring at the edges of the girl's kimono. Asami took a deep breath and refrained from clutching the sleeping child to her. "That is an amazing sword" she replied, looking back up at Sesshomaru. "But I can understand the desire for a sword that cuts." she added with a grin. Becoming serious, Asami declared "I shall help you any way I can. I've only faced low level demons from the mountain, so I don't know how I'll match up to stronger demons. And I've certainly never met any demons like you before" her cheeks blushing slightly, "but I promise you this, I will protect Rin with my life."

Sesshomaru considered her for a moment, feeling the surge of power rush out of her that she didn't even seem to be aware of, then nodded his approval.

He turned his eyes back up to the stars and continued his earlier musings. Upon his father's death, he, Sesshomaru, had become the great Lord of the West. He knew he had to prove himself and maintain control of the Western lands, but to do that he needed a powerful sword. Why his father had left the great Tessaiga to the worthless hanyou Inuyasha he would never understand. Further, he had found that he couldn't even touch it to take it away from the baka. He would simply have to find a way to have a great and powerful sword made. He sighed and looked back over at Rin and the now asleep Asami. Thinking back to the day he found Rin in the road, Sesshomaru admitted to himself that he had only been testing Tensaiga's powers, responding to the call and will of the sword itself. But since that time the little girl had quickly worked her way into his heart, not that he would ever show it. He had learned long ago the necessity of keeping a calm composure and concealing one's emotions, both on the battlefield and off. Shaking his head clear of past memories, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Asami. She had been a huge surprise as every other Kodama he had encountered was encapsulated within a tree. She seemed to have a power and a drive that others of her species lacked, which made her...interesting. In the very least, Rin seemed to take an instant liking to her, so as long as she didn't get in the way he didn't mind her tagging along. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and drifted off, Asami's song playing in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is my character Asami.

 **Chapter 4 -**

Rin awoke to find Sesshomaru and Jaken gone. She didn't mind though, she had Asami now. Over the last few weeks of travel, Asami had been teaching Rin all about herbs and edible plants and how to fight. Sesshomaru was free to go as he needed knowing Rin would be taken care of and entertained. Rin yawned, stretched, and got up to help Asami with the breakfast. It took longer to make than eating some quick berries, but Asami's cooking tasted a lot better and kept her fuller longer.

"Good morning, Rin" Asami smiled at the just awoken, rumpled girl.

"Good morning Asami-chan" Rin replied sleepily, yawning widely again and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama said they may be gone a couple of days, so we don't need to break camp this morning. I was thinking once we got done cleaning up from breakfast we could work on your fighting practice."

Rin smiled and nodded. She loved these lessons the best, though she was a little shocked at their first lesson.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"I really like your stick Asami-chan" said Rin as she hopped along the path to the meadow. They were going to work on her first fighting lesson and she could barely contain her excitement.

"It's called a Bo staff Rin, and thank you!"

"It is such a great weapon! I mean, when you killed that centipede you just _smash_ and _crash_!" Rin twisted her arms around with an invisible Bo staff, jumped, and landed with her enthusiastic sound effects.

Asami laughed at the girl's antics and excitement. She had never had a student before and she loved sharing her knowledge with someone so dedicated. _Isn't this what our true goal should be? We Kodamas have hundreds of years of knowledge on the forest and it's ways. Shouldn't we be passing it on to others instead of hiding in trees?_

"Asami-chan!"

Asami shook her head to clear away her thoughts and looked up as they came out into a wide, open meadow. This would be the perfect place to being practicing, and Asami didn't sense any demons nearby.

"Okay, Rin. I'm going to teach you how to use the greatest weapon of all." Rin shook with anticipation. "The first thing I want you to do is fold your hands into fists...good...and put them up by your cheeks. Keep your elbows in close to your ribs. Perfect! Now, step your right foot back behind you and turn your hips to the side. But look at me. Yes! This is your fighting stance." Rin help the pose with eyes wide, hoping to be handed a Bo staff.

"Now that you have the basic fighting stance, punch you front arm out. No, your left one. Turn your fist as if you were pouring tea." After some wiggling and finagling, Rin figured out the move. "Great! That's it! The greatest weapon of all!"

Rin looked perplexed at first and then dropped her hands with a pout. "But I wanted to learn how to use your Bo staff" she complained.

Asami patiently smiled, "The Bo staff is an excellent weapon, but if it breaks or is not nearby, your hands and feet can save your life. Further, to control any weapon, you must first be able to control your body. That begins by learning to control the simplest punch."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Rin had been working hard these last several weeks and already felt stronger. At first she was disappointed not to be doing the really "cool" moves she imagined she could do with a weapon, but she knew now that each day of training brought her closer.

"Okay" Asami said and took a deep breath of morning air as they came into a clearing. "Today we are going to work on hook kicks." She gave Rin a moment to stretch and warm up while she focused her mind on the surrounding area to search for demon threats. Sensing none, she turned her focus to Rin and the lesson.

About halfway through the lesson, Rin was starting to get it. "That is looking really good Rin! See if you can make it more of a fluid motion. Snap that hip forward as you bring your leg around." Asami stopped suddenly and turned her attention to the far side of the clearing. Rin stopped kicking looked at her questionably. The reason for Asami's focus became apparent when Rin heard something huge crashing and smashing through the trees. "Rin, hide yourself in the bushes behind me, quickly!" Asami ran toward the sound, hoping to put more distance between this demonic aura she sensed and Rin. _Damn! This aura is massive, nothing like the bug demons I usually fight, and Sesshomaru will be gone for days yet. It's up to me to protect Rin._

A great Ogre smashed his way into the clearing. He had long claws, scaly green skin, and huge teeth that protruded from his mouth, dripping something toxic. "I smell a human girl, give me the human girl!" He snarled.

"As you can see, there is no human girl here. Only me. I am your opponent" Asami shouted, giving the creature an icy glare.

"A Kodama! Heh heh heh! What luck I am having today. I'll make tea with your bones to absorb your mystical powers and eat the human girl for my lunch" The ogre licked his lips, drooling in anticipation.

Asami bared her teeth and held her Bo staff before her. "You will do no such thing." She jumped forward and swept her Bo staff in an arching hook. She slammed it down onto the demon's body, but it simply deflected off. _Oh no! His skin is thick and my Bo staff had no effect!_ Trying not to panic, Asami swooped low, avoiding his claws, and twisted around to jab the ogre's arm. This time she was able to break off the lower part of the demon's left arm.

"Aargh! You'll pay for that wench!" The ogre snapped with vengeance.

The fight continued. Asami's best defense was her speed, but when the ogre struck her he struck hard. Bruised and battered, she pulled back to catch her breath and strategize a new attack. _If I could just get up to his head I might be able to end this. Either way, I need to end this soon if I hope to survive._ She rushed the ogre, but didn't duck his claws fast enough this time. With a sickening "thwack" she was thrown into a nearby tree, a massive gash bleeding profusely down her right leg, and her Bo staff shattered in pieces. Asami crumpled to the ground in a groan and struggled to get herself up.

"Mmm. I can almost taste the tea now, brewed from your marrow. How strong I shall become!" the ogre gloated with gleaming, dripping teeth.

Asami's vision swam before her eyes. She looked around and realized they were much closer to Rin now; she could see Rin's brown eyes peering wide between the branches. _This is it. This is all I've got. And if it's not enough, that ogre will kill Rin._ She faced Rin, raised her hands in the air, and quickly sketched our the symbols for a barrier. It grew around Rin. The barrier was small, only large enough to cover Rin and the bush, but it was strong.

"No matter what happens Rin, stay in that barrier until Sesshomaru-sama comes back." Asami turned and limped back towards the ogre.

"No! Asami-chan!" Rin called out to her with tears streaming down her face.

Gathering up the last dregs of her strength, Asami pulled out the Sais from her belt. She charged the demon, feinting left and leaping over his right arm. Running up his arm, she flipped over the ogre's head and drove her sai into the back of his skull. She kept it in place as she dropped to the ground, slicing the ogre in half. As she knelt panting in the grass, the ogre's body disintegrated into the wind. Neither Rin nor Asami noticed a Saimyosho retrieve a Shikon shard from the ogre's body. Asami stood up and turned towards Rin, the barrier was still strong and in place. _Rin, you are safe._ The world went black before her eyes and she dropped in a pool of her own blood.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is my character Asami.

 **Chapter 5 -**

Moments later a ball of light appeared at Rin's side. Sesshomaru ensured Rin was alright, then surveyed the surroundings. He smelled blood – a lot of it – and ogre, but something else, so faint he almost couldn't detect it. _Is that Naraku's scent? What happened here?_ He looked down and saw Rin was still crying frantically within the barrier. Using nothing more than his poisonous claws, he slashed the barrier away. As it faded, Rin threw herself into him crying, "She's dead! Oh Sesshomaru-sama, she's dead!"

Jaken looked around the clearing, first in disbelief and then annoyance. "All I sense is ogre. Did that girl really get herself killed over an ogre?! What a burden for us to come all the way back here over such a simple demon." He folded his arms and huffed in exasperation until Rin grabbed and hugged him, still crying. "But Jaken-sama, she's dead!" Jaken tried to shove the girl off, but this only made Rin hug him more tightly.

As the two struggled, Sesshomaru walked onto the battlefield pensively. _I smell a lot of blood, but I don't smell death._ He approached Asami's still form. Reaching out, he was just about to touch her when a slight groan escaped her lips. _So she_ _is_ _alive._ He gently gathered her up in his one good arm. A look of relief briefly passed over his face before it was concealed again by his usual look of apathy.

Asami started to regain consciousness. The first thing she noticed was a wonderful smell of spice and pine. It was a comforting scent and she leaned into it seeking refuge from the pain. When her eyes finally fluttered open, she struggled to focus her vision. Sesshomaru's amber eyes looked down into hers, searching for recognition in her blank stare. She reached out and gently touched his kimono then curled her finders into it, not really believing he was there. Reality suddenly dawned on her and she snapped her eyes back to his.

"Rin?!" she managed in a panicked whisper.

"She is safe" he assured her.

"I'm so glad" Asami said on a sigh. She nuzzled into Sesshomaru and passed out again.

oooooooooo

When Asami opened her eyes again, she was staring at a canopy of trees. The comforting smell was gone and she wasn't sure where she was. Frightened, she sat up – which she immediately regretted as her head started spinning. She groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"You're awake" a familiar baritone voice commented.

Peering through her fingers, she saw Sesshomaru sitting against a nearby tree, the sun dappled on his face. His blank face stared off into the trees and didn't look at her. Asami looked around properly now and realized she was at their previous campsite.

"Rin will be pleased" he added, "she's been tending your wounds as best she could. She just took Jaken off to fetch more herbs."

Asami looked herself over. Her minor cuts and bruises were mostly healed due to her ability to self heal almost as fast as demons, but the deep gash on her right leg still looked bad. Rin had done a good job bandaging it though, and Asami surged with pride at the little girl's developing skills. Turning her attention back to Sesshomaru, she asked "How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday afternoon. It is now morning." Sesshomaru replied than gave her a cold, sideways glance. "Mind telling me exactly what happened in the few hours I was gone?"

She detected the note of criticism in his voice and cast her eyes down in shame. "I wasn't strong enough" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. He turned, giving her his full attention as she related the details of the morning and her battle with the ogre. When she finished, he looked away, deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence, she shook her head, "What I don't get is why that ogre was so different. I've only battled a few in my life, they don't often come down the mountain, but they have always been manageable. This one wasn't just strong, he was – I had to give everything just to take him down."

"You almost died" he shot at her and she winced at the truth of it. "Are you sure you didn't see or sense any other demon present?" he asked in a calmer voice. She shook her head no. _I know I smelled Naraku. What part did he play in all of this?_

"Rin! That is more than enough, let's get back already!" Jaken yelled. Rin and Jaken appeared in the campsite, both with arms full of plants Rin had gathered. Rin glanced around and saw Asami sitting up.

"Asami-chan!" Dropping her plants, Rin ran over to her friend and teacher. "I'm so glad you're alright. I thought you had died and was scared. Then I saw Sesshomaru-sama carrying you back to camp. I frantically tried to remember what you taught me about healing herbs and bandaging..."

As Rin rambled on excitedly, Asami blushed slightly and glanced over at Sesshomaru. _He brought me back here? Was it his scent I found so comforting? I don't remember anything._ Looking back at the giddy girl, Asami smiled. "I'm so sorry I made you worry Rin. You listened so well during the battle and these bandages have been tied perfectly. I'm proud of how well you composed yourself and managed my care." The girl beamed up at her.

From his vantage point, Sesshomaru watched on with the hint of a smile in his eyes. He too was proud of how Rin had handled the situation. Although Asami had only been with them a short time, he was glad to know her lessons were paying off.

"That may be true" Jaken stated as he threw down the herbs, "but because of your ineptitude, Sesshomaru-sama had to turn around and come all the way back. Further, because we couldn't transport you due to your injuries, Sesshomaru-sama has been held up from his business for another day." Jaken would have continued scolding Asami if not for the scathing look Sesshomaru gave him.

ooooooooo

Later that evening, when Rin and Jaken were asleep, Asami turned to Sesshomaru. He had just returned from an evening walk and seemed lost in his thoughts. She didn't know exactly where he and Jaken had been going to, but she knew it related to his search for a new sword, the very thing she had promised to help with and here she had been the reason they had to turn back. Tears began to form in her eyes again. "I'm sorry" she barely managed to say. Without his sensitive dog hearing, he might not even have heard her. "I'm sorry to be such a burden and cause you so much delay. I never imagined when I started this journey that I wouldn't be strong enough to protect Rin, but that ogre destroyed my Bo staff and nearly killed me. If he had..." She started to cry. Suddenly, that scent of spice and pine filled her senses. She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru sitting next to her. He didn't touch her and his face remained expressionless, but his eyes didn't condemn her the way Jaken had.

"If you can travel tomorrow, we'll all make our way north. I'm looking for the demon sword smith Kaijinbo to make me a new sword. That is where we were headed yesterday." Seeing her dejected look, he added "I want to keep you and Rin closer. If I had been much farther away, I wouldn't have heard Rin call out."

"We shouldn't have to rely on your proximity for safety. And now I need a new Bo staff" she despaired as she thought back to her staff shattering against the tree.

"Are you able to make one?" he queried.

"Yes. And if we are traveling north I can get materials to make it from the elderwood. But even with a newer, stronger Bo staff, what happens if we come across more demons like that ogre – or worse!"

Sesshomaru thought for a minute. He was now almost certain that Naraku had enhanced the ogre, much in the same way Naraku had used a jewel shard in the arm he had given Sesshomaru. It was also true that by keeping them closer to himself, he would be putting Rin and Asami in more danger. "I will train you" he concluded.

Asami's eyes almost popped out of her head in surprise. "Wouldn't that make me even more of bother than I am?"

"It is the only logical conclusion" he replied, then got up and walked off away from the camp, effectively ending their conversation.

Asami laid back down on her pallet unsure of what she just signed up for and a little disconcerted over how comforting she found Sesshomaru's scent.

oooooooooo

A/N: How do y'all like it so far? Yes this is a Sesshomaru x OC match up, but I'm trying to keep the main focus on Asami's personal development. Would love to get some feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 6 -**

Within a few days, Asami's leg had healed completely. They had started traveling North together with Asami and Rin on A-Un for speed and convenience. To keep up with Rin's lessons, Asami quizzed the girl on uses for different herbs, shouting in the girl's ear to be heard above the wind rushing past them. On the third day, the great dog demon suddenly dove down from their planned path. When the group caught up with him, they found – and smelled – a rotting carcass of a demon. As they stepped around the pieces of the demon's body, Asami wondered out loud "Who could have cause such destruction and devastation?"

"It was Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied. His icy glare scanned the debris until he lighted upon the demon's head. He could sense the Tessaiga on the demon's teeth and knew he had found the fangs needed to make him a sword that could beat Tessaiga. As he lifted the head up and onto his shoulder, Rin started wailing. Asami ran to the child and attempted to console her. Ignoring the commotion, Sesshomaru sniffed the air. It was definitely Inuyasha who had been here, but he smelled different – almost like a full-blood yokai. Narrowing his eyes in thought, he began walking away with his prize.

"Silence, Rin. You make too much noise" Sesshomaru commanded the still wailing child.

"Hai!" she responded cheerily and trotted after him.*

Asami and Jaken looked at each other in shock and confusion over the girl's sudden change in demeanor. Shaking their heads, they too followed Sesshomaru.

"Jaken-sama?"

"Hn."

"Who is Inuyasha?" Asami asked quietly. She had seen the displeasure in Sesshomaru's eyes and didn't want him to hear, let alone ask him.

"Oh! That worthless half-breed is Sesshomaru's unfortunate half brother. They share a father, but that is all he shares with that hanyou." Jaken seethed, his own hatred of Inuyasha readily apparent.

Asami looked back to the battle site in the distance. _A hanyou did that?!_

oooooooo

That night as they made camp, Asami worried about Rin having nightmares of the bloody battlefield they had seen earlier. She knew Rin had seen a lot of horrors in her short life, but she also knew Rin was just a little girl. Selecting a few key herbs, Asami mixed and blended a sweet tasting tea that would soothe the girl's sleep. Rin gladly drank it and quickly started to doze off. Asami's lullaby that night was simply a tune she hummed. The hauntingly melancholy song wound its way around the campsite before drifting up to the moon high above them. Deep in his own thoughts and plans, Sesshomaru paused, allowing the melody to caress his senses and soothe his soul. Listening to Asami sing was quickly becoming a favorite part of his day.

oooooooo

The following day, Sesshomaru seemed to be looking for something specific, and close at hand. Only an hour into their journey he came upon it – a safe place to camp near a hot spring. Turning to Asami with his cold, blank expression he said "You and Rin are to make camp here and wait until we get back. I don't sense any dangers nearby and Rin will enjoy the hot spring. Try to stay alive this time." He walked away, carrying the demon head, Jaken close at his heels.

"Well, it looks like we get some girl time Rin!" she smiled at the child, the excitement clearly evident in her eyes. "Shall we make camp and gather what we'll need to eat?"

"Yes!" Rin responded enthusiastically as she began clearing a spot for the fire.

oooooooo

Sesshomaru approached the camp with a smirk still on his face. He was very confident that Kaijinbo would make him a very lethal sword. He could hear singing and followed it to a small clearing. The scene before him stopped him in his tracks. Rin sat in a glade with a small red fox asleep in her lap. Several other animals had gathered around and Rin's face was filled with pure joy and amazement. Asami sat behind her, weaving flowers into the girl's hair and singing an enchanting song of the forest. The evening sun was casting them with pink and orange hues. Sesshomaru was struck with the sheer beauty and pure innocence of it all. He wanted desperately to keep that look on Rin's face and that song on Asami's lips. He wanted to keep them, but more, he wanted to protect them. He closed his eyes and huffed over his foolish fancy, clearing it from his mind, and walked into the clearing. The animals scampered away a the sight of this great predator, but Rin and Asami greeted him with warmth and smiles.

Later that night, after they had settled by the fire, Rin became occupied in a stick game with Jaken. Asami smiled at the pair and then got an idea. Looking around, she saw Sesshomaru was occupied in his own thoughts. With everyone else distracted, Asami snuck off into the woods and down the path that led to the nearby hot spring. She breathed a deep sigh of contentment as she dipped down into the warm comforting waters. Rin had splashed and played in the water that afternoon, but Asami had stayed out to keep a better watch. Now she could let the aches and weariness of travel soak out without anyone else around. It was so much nicer to bathe in a warmed pool than in a cold stream and she had begun to miss her own hot spring by her hut. She was just getting comfortable when she heard a sound in the bushes behind her and sensed the daiyokai approaching. With a huff of disappointment, she turned to face him. She looked up at him from the water unabashedly as she was covered by the water from the neck down.

"I'm already bathing, you'll just have to wait your turn" she told him, barely containing the annoyance in her voice nor the scowl in her eyes.

"I have no problem bathing with others" he calmly responded as he began removing his armor.

Asami turned bright red. "Wa...wa...wait!" she exclaimed, looking around quickly. She realized there was an alcove behind a large boulder and dove behind it before he could remove his kosode. She could hear him step into the water and swim to the other side of the boulder. Cheeks still burning, Asami rested back against the boulder and scolded him. "What made you think it would be okay to join me? People don't just bathe together you know, there are boundaries!"

"We both wanted to bathe at the same time and we're both adults. I have seen naked women before, Kodama. You would not offend nor shock me."

"But it would offend me!" she snarled.

"Hn." was the only response she got.

Asami sighed out her embarrassment. She had come to admire the daiyokai. He was sincere, honest to a fault, loyal to those who mattered, seemingly fearless, and powerful - though he did seem a bit obsessed with obtaining more power and strength. Asami would have been mortified had he seen her so exposed. They passed several moments in silence, each on their own sides of the boulder.

"Kodama?" his baritone voice broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you decide to travel with this one?"

"Because you couldn't take care of a child" she teased. A low growl rumbled from the other side of the boulder, causing her to snicker. "Well I also came because I knew there had to be more to life than my forest. Rin told me about your travels and I too wanted to see the world."

"But you're a kodama, isn't the forest your life?" Sesshomaru asked, a bit taken aback by her answer.

"Of course, and I don't deny my very being, but the idea that we are only needed to protect and care for the forest is antiquated. For 500 years I have watched my forest grow, change, and die. Sometimes things happen to destroy part of it, but it always regrows. It does all of this without any real help from me. Sure I can't stay away forever, but there is no harm in me traveling – so I thought, why not? And then there is Rin," her voice thickened with love and pride, " I have found my true purpose in that little girl. She learns so much, so fast and I love being able to share all my knowledge with her."

Sesshomaru took in what she said and pondered her words. He wasn't really sure why he had asked the question, but this kodama intrigued him and he couldn't help but want to get to know her more. The warm water heightened her scent of magnolias and it filled his senses with her so close.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama...if you don't mind me asking, what will you do when you have your sword made?" Asami was enjoying having some conversation with him without seeing his cold eyes to glare at her.

"I will continue traveling the Western lands. As lord, it is my duty to ensure pesky demons and humans are kept in line. This Sesshomaru prefers to do that on the road rather than from the Shiro." He found he enjoyed talking with her and continued asking questions about her life in the forest. Being an Inu yokai, he picked up on the bandit's smell before he entered the clearing. Annoyed that their conversation was interrupted, he gave a warning growl as the man stumbled out of the bushes.

"Just what I need, a hot bath!" said the bandit, not seeing Sesshomaru nor Asami in the water."What luck I've got, there is a beautiful woman already in it." he added with hungry eyes widening upon seeing Asami.

Glaring at the man, Asami commanded, "You should turn and leave human if you know what's good for you."

Ignoring her warning, the bandit licked his lips in anticipation. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Asami stepped up, an arm covering her chest, before he could begin removing his clothing. With a wave of her arm and a glint of steel, she slashed the man's throat. He dropped dead instantly. "I warned you" she snarled and dipped back down into the water to wash off the blood now on her.

Sesshomaru slipped back into the water behind the boulder before she could see him. He had stood up intending to offer her assistance, only to find she was armed and didn't need it. He smirked and his blood warmed as he recalled the water dripping down her body and the small but sharp blade holstered at her hip with a thin leather belt. He laughed inwardly that the woman who had been so shy about him joining her bath held no qualms about standing naked before a man in order to kill him.

"Um..." A quiet voice from the other side of the boulder piped up.

"Are you alright Kodama?" he asked, still chuckling to himself.

"Well, I'm clean again, no thanks to that baka, but I think I'd rather just go back to camp. Except, well, my clothes are on the bushes over there and I'll have to swim around to get out and..." She stopped herself before she rambled on, hoping he got the idea.

"You may come round Kodama, I promise not to bite" he said mischievously.

"But..." Asami pleaded.

"I'll even close my eyes when you need to get out" he added with humor to calm her fears.

Asami peered around the boulder at him. Sesshomaru's face was schooled blank as usual, but the amber eyes that locked on hers twinkled with laughter. Asami gasped at how strikingly beautiful he was in the bright moonlight, and blushed at the thought. She swam around the boulder, keeping her eye on him the whole time. He was clearly amused by her antics, but made no move. She pointed her finger at him, "Now you'd better close your eyes and keep them closed"

He moved so fast she didn't see the motion, he simply appeared before her. He reached out and ran a single claw down her cheek, the humor gone from his eyes, replaced by a smoldering heat. "You are always safe around me, Asami" As she stared at him with bewildered eyes, he swam to the other side of the boulder, giving her privacy to get out of the water.

For a moment, Asami just stared after him, her heart in her throat. The sound of her name on his lips washed over her and warmed her blood. _It was the first time he's ever used my name._ Once clothed, she looked back, still in shock from the brief encounter. _What_ _was_ _that? I'm just another member of the little pack he's compiled, aren't I?_

Sesshomaru listened to her leaving the clearing. He'd enjoyed the feel of her skin more than he'd expected to. It certainly left him with things to consider as he stared up at the stars.

A/N: This chapter is longer than most will be, it's just how the scenes played out. Also, now that the holidays are over I will only be able to post once or twice a week instead of every other day like when I started, but I promise I'll be here updating.

*I took these two lines directly from the Anime because I loved this little interaction between Sesshomaru and Rin. It cracks me up every time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 7 -**

"Faster" he commanded as he swept his poison whip at Asami. She barely dodged Sesshomaru's whip yet again. She dove in, swiping her Sai, attempting to hit him. He deftly side stepped her attack. Thumping her on the exposed shoulder, he chided her, "You'd be dead, again. If you want to have any hope of defeating a yokai with a shard you have to focus, move faster, and not leave yourself open to attack."

Asami was fast, speed was her key fighting strategy, but training with such a powerful yokai as Sesshomaru meant that nothing was ever quite good enough. She backed off, panting to catch her breath. This was their second training session as they awaited Kaijinbo to finish the sword and Asami was pretty sure she wouldn't make it to a third. She grumbled as he ordered her to come at him again; they were both starting to loose their patience and she was exhausted.

"Are you even trying? You do realize the whole point in me training you is so you become stronger. If you aren't then -"

"I know!" she snapped back. "I know. If I'm not strong enough, I'll die and you'll lose Rin." In her anger and frustration, she didn't move fast enough and his poison whip lanced across her face. Asami dropped to her knees, crying out in pain as the poison burned into her. Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant, holding her face in his hand. He ran a gentle finger down the cut on her cheek, wiping away the poison still there. He knew he couldn't remove all of the poison though and that the wound must hurt badly. He turned his amber eyes to the brown pools looking up at his.

"I should have known you were too exhausted to continue" he said apologetically, "But you're wrong. If you aren't strong enough, I'll lose you."

Once again, Asami found herself astonished at him. Shaking her head, she pulled away from him and got up, her cheek stinging incessantly from the poison still within it. "I'm not the one who matters" she responded quietly and walked away towards camp.

Asami kept walking beyond the camp; she needed the cool night breeze to clear her head. Sesshomaru's words stirred a wide breadth of emotions and thoughts within her and she just needed a moment alone. She took a deep breath and finally stopped, finding herself in a dense thicket of trees. Smiling and laying a hand on each one in greeting, she used her magic to draw herself up into their branches, nestling there in their safety. As she was comforted by the rough feel of bark against her back, she began to sing a song of remembrance. The trees swayed in rhythm as the song ebbed and flowed. It was carried on the breeze back to camp where it caressed the ears of an inu daiyokai and sparked a deep inner longing he no longer could ignore.

ooooooo

The next night, Rin and Asami sat around the fire playing a game with sticks. Sesshomaru and Jaken had gone to fetch the completed sword and they were late coming back. Rin sighed deeply and looked up at Asami with longing in her eyes. "Don't you wish we got to go sometimes Asami-chan?"

"I'm sure it seems adventurous Rin, but a lot of Sesshomaru's travels take him up against dangerous enemies. We'd only be in the way because he would feel honor bound to protect us."

"Oh, he's not honor bound" Rin responded with child-like authority "he loves us."

"Hn." Asami scoffed. "I'm sure he loves you Rin, but I don't think he loves me."

"He does" she chirped cheerily "You can see it in his eyes when he watches you."

Asami was about to explain to Rin exactly why Sesshomaru couldn't possibly love her when she sensed a sudden demonic presence near their clearing. It seemed familiar in a vague way, but couldn't place where she had felt this aura before. In a flash she was up, placing herself between Rin and the aura, pulling out her Sais. Rin hunkered down without having to be told.

"Come out, I know you're there" Asami demanded.

In a gust of wind, a woman flipped over them both and landed in the clearing. Asami repositioned to once again be between Rin and this strange woman. "Who are you?" she asked with a glare reminiscent of Sesshomaru's "And what do you want?"

"I am Kagura of the wind, an incarnation of Naraku. I've got a message for Sesshomaru."

"Hmph. Tell him yourself" Asami retorted, looking over Kagura's shoulder to the shape of Sesshomaru appearing from the fog.

Kagura turned her full attention to Sesshomaru, giving him her message about how to find Tokijin. Asami was slightly offended at the way she was dismissed by the wind sorceress, but gritted her teeth and held her ground, protecting Rin.

When Kagura was gone, Sesshomaru lifted his nose and scented the air. _Oh I see._ Asami thought, _The sword will smell of that Goshinki demon and Naraku._ Seeming to be satisfied with a direction to go, Sesshomaru climbed onto A-Un. Everyone, herself included, was positively stunned when Asami jumped on behind him.

"What are you doing Kodama?" Sesshomaru pierced her with a questioning sidelong glance, but did not order her to get off the dragon.

"I'm coming with you." she replied matter of factly, matching his stare with a look of defiance. Perhaps it was Rin's words from earlier, but she suddenly wanted to share in one of his adventures. "You're just retrieving the sword, so it shouldn't be too dangerous...and you'll need someone to handle A-Un, and he likes me best." She fixed him with her best _just try and stop me_ looks.

Sesshomaru didn't believe any of her excuses, but allowed her brazen act with a simple nod of his head. Asami loosely wrapped her arms around his waist, only to gasp and grab him tighter as they ascended quickly. His scent of spice and pine filled her senses and the feel of him in her arms made her tingle from head to toe. For the briefest moment, she could imagine flying through the skies with him always. Clamping down on the happiness that thought brought forth, she focused her mind on the beauty of the land passing below them.

oooooo

Asami watched from the air as Sesshomaru approached Tokijin. Even with her distance from the sword, she could feel the evil seeping off of it and shivered. _How could such an evil sword truly bring power? It reeks of innocent lives it has taken._ Her eyes widened in amazement as Sesshomaru suppressed the evil aura and took hold of the sword. _He really is the most powerful yokai I've ever seen, and the most dangerous. So why does he need this type of power?_ She watched as Sesshomaru fought Inuyasha; she was very curious to see this hanyou Jaken had spoken about, but he seemed pretty average, though strong. What struck her the most was Sesshomaru's behavior. Having trained with him a couple times, she could tell when he was holding back. Time and again Inuyasha left an opening for Sesshomaru to kill him, but he never did. When Inuyasha was taken away by his friends after turning full yokai, she landed A-Un and waited silently.

Sesshomaru was deep in thought as he watched the fire Totosai had set burn down. He stared at the spot Inuyasha had been. _This scent. His blood smells the same as mine and our father's. How is this possible?_ He pondered this query a moment more, then decided it was time to visit his father's old friend Bokuseno. He clutched his new sword and looked down at it with a smirk. _Surely this sword is worthy of me._ He scoffed as he sheathed it, thinking of Totosai's concern about the sword's evil aura. _As if I could ever be bent to another's will._ Sesshomaru turned back to Asami and A-Un, ready to go. He was disappointed to see her with pensive eyes rather than her usual warm smile. Dismissing it, he climbed on A-Un behind her, holding her so close her magnolia scent surrounded him and blurred his mind with pleasure.

As they flew back towards Rin and Jaken, Asami leaned back and turned her head to be heard better. "Why did you hold back while fighting Inuyasha?" She had been debating whether to even ask, but curiosity finally got the better of her.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at her perceptiveness. "I was testing his reactions. I had smelled his full yokai blood at a previous battle site and was trying to make it happen again."

"It seemed to have worked then, but how can a hanyou suddenly become full yokai like that? Has it happened before?"

"Not to my knowledge" he thought back over other interactions with Inuyasha and couldn't recall any similar scent. "We will travel on to see someone who may have some answers."

Asami nodded, interested to know who they were all going to go see. She refrained from commenting on Tokijin. Although it's evil aura was suppressed, she didn't like the sword and it's dark origins. No one could deny that it was a powerful sword, but she wondered if it's darkness would really help Sesshomaru achieve the depth of power he so desperately sought.

He suddenly drew her in and leaned down to nuzzle her. The shock of such a move from him was wearing off and Asami found she rather liked his affectionate attentions. He made her feel safe and happy, especially being held so tightly to him. On a gentle sigh, she leaned against him, allowing the whim of the moment to carry her.

oooooo

A/N: Not my favorite chapter as I feel I stumble over scenes that are blended from canon, but I think I got the important parts of the story across. I like the next chapter more as I'm back into more of my own creations.

Thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favorited the story so far! Since this is my first venture into writing fanfiction, it's relieving and exciting to see that others seem to be enjoying what I've created.

Please review so that I can improve!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 8 -**

The wood they traveled to was thick and old. It was one of the elderwoods Asami had mentioned and the trees seemed to hold ancient secrets within their branches. Asami ran blissfully from tree to tree, touching her hand to the rough bark in greeting. From the moment Sesshomaru announced they were going to see Bokuseno, her eyes lit up and she had been unable to contain her excitement. Rin giggled at the woman's cheerfulness and joined in, hugging random trees without fully understanding what they were doing. Sesshomaru was mentally preparing for his meeting with the ancient magnolia tree, knowing he had to ask just the right questions to get a straight answer, but even he was charmed by Asami's unrestrained joy. His Kodama certainly had a way of brightening his mood. He paused at that thought, wondering when he began considering her his, but quickly determined it didn't matter because that is what she was. He shook his head to clear his mind and focus it on the matter at hand.

Asami suddenly stopped as they entered a glade. Gazing up at the tall, venerable tree before them, she dropped into a deep bow. Rin followed suite, sensing the gravity of the situation, but still unclear as to whom they were bowing to. A face, creased and knotted with age, formed out of the bark on the great magnolia tree before them. Asami sprang forward yelling, "Bokuseno!" enveloping only a small portion of the circumference of the tree in a hug.

"Asami-chan! Child, is that you?" the ancient tree yokai creaked and croaked out in a deep voice. "What brings you to my forest? And why have you abandoned yours?"

"I'm just traveling" she waved off his questions.

"Eldermother will be very angry when she finds out, though she likely already knows."

"Perhaps" Asami considered, but waved that thought off as well. She leaned against the great tree lovingly. "It is good to finally meet you in person"

"Indeed. And imagine my surprise to find you traveling with my old friend's eldest son."

Looking up at her forgotten companions, she exclaimed "Oh! That's right! Bokuseno, we are here for a specific matter."

"I have been waiting for you Sesshomaru" said the tree, turning his knowing eyes upon the daiyokai.

As the two conversed about Inuyasha's blood transformation, Asami settled down comfortably among Bokuseno's roots. She had been sending and receiving messages from the old tree her entire life; sometimes he was just checking up on her, other times offering advice and wisdom. She cherished everything the tree yokai was willing to share with her and had been her original inspiration to share her own knowledge with others when she could. Asami had never questioned why the ancient tree had taken such an interest in her life.

ooooooo

"So cool!" proclaimed Asami, hugging the Bo staff Bokuseno had gifted her as they walked back out of the forest. He had been concerned when she told him how hers had shattered. Without another word, the ancient tree had created a new Bo staff for her from his own branches. Lacking the words for such an auspicious gift, Asami had simply bowed low with tears of gratitude in her eyes. Now she walked on, touching the gift lovingly and giving it a few practice swings.

"Asami-chan, if this is the first time you've left your forest, how do you know Bokuseno-sama?" Rin asked, trotting along beside her.

"Bokuseno is the oldest tree yokai in all of Japan. I'm a kodama, all kodamas know of Bokuseno and he knows...well...everything." she shrugged. "I've spoken with him through the trees on many occasions, but it's a bit limiting."

"You speak through trees?!" Rin peered into a nearby tree hollow expectantly.

Asami giggled, "Our messages are carried on the wind through the branches. Listen...you can hear the whooshing of the trees talking now."

"She's pulling your leg Rin" Jaken scoffed in disbelief. "As if trees that aren't yokai could talk." A sudden roar in the branches above made him jump and Rin laugh.

"Don't make them mad Jaken-sama" she giggled, running through the nearby trees. She came back around and saw Asami frozen in her tracks, staring up at the trees apprehensively. "What is it Asami-chan?"

"Eldermother is summoning me" she replied solemnly.

oooooooo

Asami walked through the ever darkening forest by herself. Eldermother's tree was deep in the center of this ancient wood and she still had a ways to go. As she picked her way along the path, her thoughts drifted back to Rin. The child had been beside herself when Asami told her she had to visit Eldermother alone.

"B...but why can't I come with you?" she sobbed, hugging Asami close. Asami's heart broke at making the girl cry.

"Because I don't know what Eldermother's reaction will be to my leaving the forest. It is safer for you to stay here," she whispered into the girl's ear, "You are protected by Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama, they will not let anything happen to you. And I will hopefully be back in a few days." She heard the little imp mutter to himself, but she merely smiled.

With a final hug to Rin, Asami looked to Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes at her, his mouth tightening in a line of concern. "If you do this without us, I will not be there to protect you." His eyes flashed another emotion so quickly she couldn't read it. She nodded.

"I know, this is how it has to be."

Rin suddenly realized something, "But Asami-chan, you can't follow scent like an inu yokai. How will you find us?!"

With a glint in her eyes, Asami bent down conspiratorially and whispered, "Tell the trees Rin and I will find you."

"I will find you Rin" Asami whispered to herself again, bringing her attention back to the dark path ahead of her. The ancient trees around her all seemed to buzz in anticipation of her meeting with the elder kodama. Finally Asami spied the great banyan tree which housed her maker. The branches were so thick above her head that the sun barely peeked through the leaves, yet the glade wasn't dark, it was bathed in a golden glow that emanated from deep within the tree itself. Hesitant now, Asami slowly approached the tree. Kneeling before it, Asami took a deep breath and called out, "Eldermother, I am here in answer to your summons."

The whole earth shook as a form began to emerge from the trunk of the tree. Her arms remained as branches and all that was clearly definable was a woman's head and torso leaning forward out of the tree. Eldermother looked so tree-like that Asami instantly thought of Bokuseno.

"Asami-chan, child. You have come. Tell me, why did you abandon your forest?" The ancient kodama before her held only a stoic, wooden expression but her tone indicated censure.

Asami had been expecting this question and had prepared an answer, "I left for the child called Rin. To protect her and teach her the ways of the forest. She needed me."

"Your forest needed you!" Eldermother snapped back. Her voice deep and creaking like the boughs of a tree. "And despite your noble protestations, we both know you had selfish reasons for leaving as well."

Her cheeks reddened, "I also wanted to see and experience the world beyond my forest. Walking the land for 500 years left me with a longing to see and learn more, to share what I know."

Eldermother's eyes saddened, "The humans of this land do not want our knowledge. All they do is seek to use and destroy."

"Not all of them. Isn't it worth sharing our knowledge with those few who cherish the land and respect the old ways?"

Eldermother sighed and stared down at her daughter. "Asami, my child, I have always known you were different. From the moment I made you, you spirit rebelled against our quiet ways. You have never been content like the rest of us to grow and protect from the confines of a chosen tree."

Asami hung her head in shame, "I've tried following the ways of the kodama. I just...I just know in my heart there is a greater purpose for me."

Eldermother's eyes filled with understanding as she looked at her unusual little kodama. "I had hoped this day would never come, or at least it would be another 500 years away. Asami, the reason why you are so different has to do with your creation." Asami looked on with questioning wonder, but did not interrupt. "As you know, kodama are formed from an Elder's seedlings. But when I made you, I added something more...you were infused with tree yokai aura, specifically Bokuseno's aura."

Asami wasn't sure she had heard correctly and a buzzing seemed to fill her mind. Swallowing the cotton feeling in her mouth, she stared wide eyed at her mother. "Does that make me a hanyou? Am I part demon?"

"No, you are full kodama, but by being infused with Bokuseno's aura you have a deep well of power within you that no kodama has ever had. This is why the tree yokai has kept such a close eye on you your whole life. You are the closest thing to a daughter he has ever had."

Realization smacked Asami in the face, her entire life suddenly clicking into place. She shuddered, feeling light headed from the shock of it all. "Why? Why did you infuse me with yokai power? And if I really have yokai power, why have I never experienced it or sensed it?"

"The elders agreed it was time to try something new within our creation. As I said, humans attack and destroy the land, our forests, so we decided to find a way to fight back of sorts...or at least protect ourselves a bit. So we created you, our warrior. As to your power, it is locked away within you until you learn to access it." After a brief pause, she added, "Why do you stay with the group you have found?"

Puzzled at the question and its sudden shift in the conversation, Asami blinked, "It is as you said, to travel and see the world."

Eldermother smiled now, "That is why you left your forest. You are now free to wander the earth as you please. Why do you stay with the group you travel with?"

"I...I don't know."

"Find the answer and your yokai power, the power of the forest, will be released. I do not know what the future holds for you daughter. There has never been a kodama with your abilities. May you use your gifted power with wisdom. Now go, my daughter." With that, Eldermother began slipping back into the tree until only the banyan tree remained, pulsing with a golden glow.

"Eldermother! Wait! I...Eldermother" Asami ended in a whispered plea, so unsure of how to proceed. She looked down at her hands, contemplating Eldermother's words. _The power of the forest? I have yokai power within me?_ "Why do I stay?" she asked herself out loud. Silence among the trees was her only response.

A/N: Did anyone catch the small hint I kept giving about her origins? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 9 -**

Asami squinted as she stepped out of the dark forest and into the bright sunlight. The sun's rays beat down on her skin, but she felt no heat. The breeze drifted by, lifting her hair, but she didn't feel it brush her cheek. She felt nothing. _I'm nothing more than an experiment? The elders just_ thought _they would try something new?! And for what? Did they actually think I would kill humans?!_ She clenched her fists so tightly she drew blood. As rage took the place of shock, Asami fell to her knees, her now bloodied hands raking into the earth. As hot, angry tears spilled down her face, she cried out a loud, shrieking wail that came from the depths of her soul. _How dare they try to use me! How dare they think I would just follow along to the rules of their game!_ She sobbed at the realization that she was made to be a weapon against the very humans she wished to enlighten. For what felt like hours, she cried her heart and anger out into the dirt. Finally, with a shuddering sigh, she sat up. A numbness settled over her as the last of her tears dried on her face. With her world turned upside down there was one thing that rang true, _Rin_. She had given Asami purpose and meaning in life, and Rin still needed her. Asami stood up on stiff legs, brushed the dirt off her kimono and started walking.

oooooooo

Rin looked up from the small camp she was making in the evening light. Jaken had helped collect wood, but refused to offer any other assistance.

"Asami-chan!"she cried and took off running across the meadow. Sesshomaru kept his back turned on the tableau, but breathed an inner sigh of relief to have his kodama back within his reach and protection. Rin reached Asami and threw herself into the woman's arms. "I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you. You won't believe what happened while you were gone. Sesshomaru-sama battled the Panther demon tribe!"the girl rattled on excitedly as Asami carried her back to the camp.

"What? The Panther demons? But they don't live here in the West. What were they even trying to do?" Asami asked with surprised eyes that she turned on Jaken.

"Oh yes, those stinking cats came back. They thought they could challenge the great Sesshomaru-sama and offer him as a sacrifice to resurrect their leader. Hmph. You would think they would have learned 50 years ago that they can't defeat the powerful Sesshomaru-sama,"he nodded haughtily.

"That's right,"Asami responded, eyes glazing with a forgotten memory, "I remember that battle and the one prior with the great Inu no Taisho. It took forever to clear the air from the smell of dead cat youkai,"she snorted at the end. "But, wait! Jaken...did you go with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, I'm his loyal servant after all." Asami bashed him over the head with her Bo staff.

"And you left Rin all by herself! Jaken, how could you?!" The imp looked up at her sheepishly under his now swollen lump.

"It's okay Asami-chan,"Rin soothed, "I'm alright, yes? Besides, that gave me time to practice my foraging and camp making skills you've taught me."

Asami sighed, "Luckily you didn't need to use the fighting skills we've been working on."

"But what about you?" Rin asked. "Was Eldermother upset that you've left your forest and joined us?" She looked up at her teacher with anxious eyes and a protruding bottom lip.

Tamping down on her fears, Asami placed a smile on her face to placate the child. "Only a little. But it's all sorted now and I'm free to keep traveling with you, Rin."

ooooooooo

Asami didn't trust her voice that night, sure that it would crack with emotion, so she hummed a tune to put Rin to sleep. Her melody soothed everyone in the camp, except herself. She couldn't quiet the inner turmoil and emotions still swirling around her heart and mind, despite the day and a half travel to return to the group. During the evening preparations and dinner, she had remained as quiet and distant as the little girl would allow her. The change did not go unnoticed by her inu yokai companion. He specifically noted that the light was gone from her eyes and plastered on smile. As everyone else settled into sleep, he came to stand next to Asami.

"Kodama, walk with me." Asami glanced at the two small sleeping forms near her. "They will be fine," he assured her.

Without a word, Asami followed him down a dirt path. Sesshomaru waited until they were far enough from camp to speak freely. "What happened with Eldermother that you wouldn't tell Rin?"

"Nothing significant. She scolded me for leaving, but then said I was free to travel," Asami said quietly, shuffling the dirt with her foot.

"You're lying," he accused. He looked her over, but couldn't tell from her stance what she was hiding. Turning his head to the side, he reached out and gently lifted her chin so she would look upon him. Dark circles shadowed the brown eyes that turned up to his. "I will protect you from anything. Don't you trust me?"

More tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall. "Can you protect me from myself?" she asked, shaking her head and stepping away from him. When he just watched her, eyes narrowed in confusion, she broke down. "I'm not a normal Kodama, Sesshomaru-sama. I was infused with yoki at my creation, so I carry yokai power deep within me. We've both seen how well a non full yokai handles yokai power. I don't...I don't want to lose myself like your brother loses himself."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. He'd never heard of any non yokai being with yokai power. He didn't even know that was possible. "Wait, you were infused with yoki? Whose? How?"

"Bokuseno. Seems appropriate since I'm a tree spirit, but I don't know how they did it. The Elders wanted to create a warrior kodama to protect them from humans and others destroying their forest." Her shoulders slumped and she almost collapsed from the exhaustion of dealing with this revelation.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, smirked. "Well, that at least explains your scent."

"What does my scent have anything to do with this?" Asami looked up at him, slightly annoyed at his humor.

"You smell of magnolias, kodama, mixed with something akin to summer. It's a very alluring scent," he added as an aside, "but Bokuseno is a magnolia tree, so that must be where you get it."

Slack jawed, Asami stared at Sesshomaru. _Of course an inu yokai would pick up on this one detail._ Sitting on a nearby boulder, Asami sighed audibly. "Wherever my power came from, I'm afraid I won't be able to control it. I don't want to accidentally hurt any of you."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, a line creasing his brow as he glared at the ground. "Bokuseno is an ancient and wise yokai. Whatever the Elders' motives for creating you, he wouldn't have gone along with it unless he knew you could manage." Seeing her eyebrow raise in doubt, he walked over to her and cupped her face with his hand. "If you don't trust in him, then trust in me. I will protect you from anything, even yourself."

He said the last part with such seriousness, that Asami couldn't help but give a little laugh. Springing up off the boulder, she threw her arms around him, hugging him. Sesshomaru froze briefly, surprised at her sudden show of affection, but quickly relaxed into her embrace. Gliding his hand up her back, he drew her closer and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. They remained in each others arms for several moments. Reluctantly, Asami pulled away, pausing to reach up and stroke his face with her hand.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered.

oooooooo

Rin, Asami, and Jaken were out foraging for food. The little girl was once again teasing the imp and to her joyful entertainment, he was rising to the bait. As they bickered good naturedly, Asami focused on the melons they had come across. She knew Rin loved melons and wanted to find the best ones that would last a few days. Suddenly, a gust of wind swirled around them. Turning, Asami drew her Bo staff.

"Yo." Kagura sneered, "You two are coming with me," nodding to Asami and Rin.

Without a word, Asami whipped her Bo staff around. For a few minutes the two woman faced off, attacking and parrying. Asami could see her training paying off, but before she could get a solid strike in, Kagura huffed in frustration.

"Enough of this," she snarled as she raised a fist. Opening her palm, she blew a pink powder into Asami's face. Asami stepped back coughing, Kagura's smug grin the last thing she saw before everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 10 -**

Asami opened her eyes and looked around. She could see nothing. A spotlight illuminated herself and about 2 feet diameter around her, but everything else was pitch black, as thick as mud. She reached behind her, but found her Bo staff and her sais were missing. Nervously, she reached a tentative hand into the abyss and the darkness swallowed it completely. Gasping in surprise, she snatched her hand back quickly.

"Rin!" She listened for a response and was met with a stilled silence. "Jaken!" again silence. Looking around, she decided one direction was as good as the next. She hesitated a moment, then slowly stepped into the black. To her surprise, the light followed her. Another few steps, and again the light stayed spotlighted on her. Asami began running now, desperately looking for a wall or doorway to this strange place.

After several minutes of running, she stopped to catch her breath. The darkness still surrounded her and silence pervaded the space. "Where am I?" she whispered, swallowing the panic rising in her throat.

"Right where I want you," a deep voice whispered back, seemingly right by her ear. Asami jumped and spun around, but could see no one.

"Who's there?" she cried out in alarm.

"I've been watching you, kodama." he commented, ignoring her question. "It was so nice of Kagura to bring you to me, though now that I look at you, I see nothing remarkable about you. How disappointing," he mocked.

"Naraku," Asami bared her teeth in a sneer, looking around and trying to locate the source of the voice. "What have you done with Rin!" she demanded, fearing the girl faced a similar fate.

"She is not here. My miasma would kill her instantly, and she is my insurance for the game we are about to play."

"She's a little girl, not collateral! Now if we are 'playing a game' as you say, then show yourself and let's do this!" she raged at the darkness.

"Calm yourself, kodama. You are not the key player in my little game. You are nothing, merely a pawn." he chastised.

"Sesshomaru," Asami gasped, "What are you going to do to him?"

"Let's just say we are about to get intimately acquainted." His sadistic tone sent a chill down her spine. "Now wait for your role in this quietly."

"Naraku!" but when only silence responded, she looked around the dark prison helplessly.

As tears threatened to fall, she sank down and hugged her knees to her chest. _I can't give in to despair. I don't know how to escape or help my friends, but giving in helps no one. Get it together Asami._ She began to hum and then to sing. Her song was an old one that only kodamas knew. She sang of creation, life, and hope.

Naraku watched as the unconscious body of the kodama pulsed and a green aura emanated from her. The song she sang rang through the murky shiro, though her lips did not move. Vines, withered and blackened from Naraku's miasma, shivered then sprang to life. They turned green and began sprouting small white flowers. Naraku smirked. _So she_ does _have power. And from the measure of this_ _small show_ _, a lot of power. She could prove useful. But first..._ He lashed out and destroyed the blossoming vines. Closing his eyes, he entered the darkness once again.

"How sweet," his voice dripped with sarcasm, "Did you really think to rally yourself with a song? Let me assure you, no one is coming for you. You are alone. I will use you and then leave you to rot in this darkness forever," he spat out at her.

Asami, now silent, shuddered and lost her fight against the tears in her eyes. In the shiro, the hint of life that had reverberated with the song was snuffed out by Naraku's toxic miasma.

ooooooooo

Asami couldn't tell how long she had been in her dark cell. After trying a few more times to find a wall or opening in several different directions, she had given up and sat there waiting for something to happen. Suddenly in the distance, a warm red light appeared. It was small, barely a glimmer, but she immediately started running towards it. As it grew, the red light seemed to fight back and banish the darkness away that had been keeping her trapped. She reached out, touched the light, and felt it envelope her in ardor. As she breathed in, smelling spice and pine, she knew it was Sesshomaru.

She blinked and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, but she could see the movement of two figures fighting nearby. She tried to move, but something held her back. Blinking more, she cleared her vision and took in her surroundings. Asami saw Sesshomaru and Naraku battling in the courtyard of a shiro and something in the back of her mind screamed out to be remembered, though she couldn't quite recall what it was. Looking back over herself, she realized she was tied up to a wall, her Bo staff and sais just out of reach.

Sesshomaru knew the moment she regained consciousness. When he had seen her, tied to the wall and senseless, his heart had almost stopped. Despite his need to focus on Naraku, he had flared his yoki to reach out to her. When she had finally responded to him, his conspicuous relief shone in his eyes.

"So, the little songbird has awoken from my spell, has she?" Naraku sneered. "With such an enchanting voice, I was thinking of adding her to my collection of demons. What do you think?" he taunted the daiyokai.

Sesshomaru snarled, sickened at the thought of Naraku enjoying his kodama's singing. Raising Tokijin, he swept in for another round of attacks, slicing and chopping Naraku's tentacles into tiny bits.

Asami shook her head, clearing the remaining murkiness that clouded her mind. Summoning all of her strength, she managed to free one arm just enough to reach her sais. Cutting the remaining ropes, she collected her weapons and ran out to the courtyard. Swinging her Bo staff up over her head, she began attacking Naraku. She was puzzled as tentacle after tentacle came at her and was easily bashed to smithereens; this was too easy. All at once, she remembered Naraku's words about a game and knew he was laying some sort of trap for Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she called out, "it's a tra-" A slimy tentacle lashed out and wrapped around her throat, knocking her Bo staff away, and lifting her high into the air.

With a maddening look of anticipation, Naraku smiled at Sesshomaru. "I had thought to play with you a bit longer, but circumstances have obligated me to move forward in this little rendezvous." Without warning, all of the pieces of Naraku that had been smashed and laying about the courtyard entrapped and began to cover Sesshomaru.

"No!" Asami cried out in a hoarse whisper as she watched Sesshomaru's entire body disappear into Naraku's slimy tentacles. She felt her heart rend and within her something broke. "Unforgivable!"

Turning his attention back to Asami, Naraku brought her in close to his face. Taking the opportunity, Asami swung her legs around and smacked Naraku in the face with a combination hook/roundhouse kick. It didn't do much damage, but it did surprise him enough to drop her and she leapt away to a safer distance.

"Unforgivable!" she repeated with rage. "You have threatened my life, you have taken an innocent child, my Rin, and now you dare to touch Sesshomaru-sama with your filthy appendages?!" A green aura began to pulse around Asami, her eyes swirling into a rich emerald shade. This was not the gentle power she had unknowingly summoned earlier, this was a tidal wave that burst forth and threatened to consume her. In a move that was instinctual, rather than conscious, she slammed her hand down onto the ground and she felt the earth respond to her call. The ground rumbled and shook, then roots and vines sprang forth from the dead, toxic soil. As if reading her mind, they shot towards Naraku and began wrapping and pinning him to the ground. For each vine Naraku broke and snapped with his tentacles, more would take it's place. This was the scene Inuyasha came upon as he landed in the shiro courtyard.

"What the -" he sputtered in shock, unsure of just who or what he came upon. The one clear realization was that the green glowing woman seemed to be fighting against Naraku and to have momentarily immobilized him. Taking his opportunity, he pulled out Tessaiga and blasted a wind scar at him. In a flash of brilliant light, everything exploded: vines, roots, Naraku's tentacles. Asami was thrown back several feet from the force. When everything cleared, Naraku was wounded, but still standing.

"Oi! Naraku! You've finally shown yourself. It's about time you coward." Inuyasha taunted the spider hanyou.

"Inuyasha," Naraku sneered, "You've decided to join us. Shall I absorb you as I've absorbed your brother?"

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha balked, looking around.

"He's in that bulging mass of tentacles," Asami snapped, jumping to her feet and running up to Inuyasha. "I need to get him out."

Naraku shot out another wave of tentacles to attack the pair, but Inuyasha slashed them away. "Who are you?"

"My name is Asami, I'm a kodama" she responded, "but that isn't important. Right now we need to save your brother."

"I have no interest in saving him," Inuyasha grimaced, "I'm just here to kill Naraku."

"Then we still have the same goal," Asami shot back, exacerbated. She dove under another tentacle attack, striking the earth and calling more vines and roots to her. Lifting them high, she shot them at Naraku. With speed and increasing skill, she used her hands and mind to control them, using them to smash tentacles and wrap around Naraku's body. It was a little more difficult to trap him this time as he was expecting her attack, but she was distracting enough that Inuyasha was able to get in another powerful wind scar. The explosion of light engulfed them all. Asami was once again knocked back, but this time managed to keep her feet. As she looked around, she saw another flash of light and Sesshomaru stepped free of Naraku's trap.

"Ironic that your flesh shielded me from the wind scar," he mocked Naraku with a smirk.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru immediately began bickering about who was going to kill Naraku, each getting their strikes in. Meanwhile, Asami could feel the tidal wave of power within her surging beyond her control. A hatred in the back of her mind surfaced, raging against any and all who would harm the forest. Her power slowly lifted her off her feet, flying her in a swirl of razor sharp leaves. For an instant, she didn't care who she killed in the process of getting to Naraku who had killed so much of the land with his miasma.

"Asami" Sesshomaru shouted her name like a command over his shoulder as Inuyasha got another wind scar attack in against Naraku. Shaking her head, the nagging hatred that had stormed in her mind quieted down. She landed back on her feet gently and the razor leaves dispersed. Panting from the exertion, she watched as Sesshomaru struck the now severely injured Naraku.

Naraku's body became masked in a swirling cloud of miasma and saimyosho. "Hn. I shall retreat for tonight," his voice declared from within the cloud.

Sesshomaru's anger surged. _I cannot allow him to get away._ His yoki flared, turning his eyes red as he prepared to transform. "Do you really think you can escape me Naraku?" he growled.

Naraku gave a deep maniacal laugh. "Sesshomaru, shouldn't you be more worried about your little human companion? She is with Kohaku and Inuyasha knows just what that entails." With another laugh, he disappeared.

Sesshomaru gasped at the realization that Rin might be in danger, reeling in his yoki. _So, she was taken to buy him time to escape. The coward._

"Sesshomaru-sama," Asami whispered as she reached out and gripped his kimono. She clung to it as if it were a life preserver, lost in the ocean of her power. "Rin," she managed to get out, still trying to tamp down on her power, "We have to get to Rin."

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Did Naraku take a hostage? Is this Rin a friend of yours?" Inuyasha asked, wary after the mention of Kohaku's involvement.

Without a word, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Asami's waist, drawing her close. Mokomoko encircled them both as Sesshomaru began to fly. He leaned down and breathed in her scent. She smelled all wrong, there was too much magnolia and something new, something verdant. Looking down at her, he noticed her eyes still swirled with green.

"I'll be alright," she responded to his silent concern, "Let's just get our girl back."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 11 -**

The scene playing out before Asami as they landed froze her heart. Her dear little Rin lay motionless in the grass while a boy stood over her with a demon bone scythe. Sesshomaru gently set Asami down, his icy gaze locked onto Kohaku ready to pounce if any movements were made towards Rin. Asami stepped to the side, her power surging in desperation to protect the little girl. Clamping down on the fear constricting her throat and holding back her power with all her might, she slowly started to step around the clearing hoping to come around the boy and get to Rin. Kohaku turned and faced Sesshomaru, raising his weapon.

"So you would dare to turn your blade on me?" Sesshomaru snarled, popping his knuckles in preparation for a fight.

"Kohaku!" Inuyasha suddenly appeared, punching the boy in the face and knocking him to the ground. A beautiful young woman with long raven hair – and strange clothing – slid off his back and bent over Rin.

"It's alright," she declared, "she's still breathing. She's just fainted."

In a flash, Asami was beside Kagome, pulling Rin into her arms. The flood of power within her subsided and she was able to regain most of her control. Stroking the girl's hair, she murmured to the girl, encouraging her to wake up. Kagome's eyes widened at seeing this new person, but did not protest her taking the child from her arms. _Who, no, what is this creature? And wh_ _at is her connection to this girl who I know I saw with Jaken_ _?_

"See," Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, trying to placate his brother, "The girl is alright. You can take her and go."

Sesshomaru wasn't done though. Moving so fast he couldn't be seen, he wrapped his hand around Kohaku's throat and lifted him high above his head. Kohaku's black, empty eyes stared back awaiting the inevitable. A line creased Sesshomaru's brow as he narrowed his eyes at the boy. _There is no fight in him to live. He_ wants _me to kill him._ Snarling to himself, he let the boy go.

Rin started to wiggle and opened her eyes. "Asami-chan! Sesshomaru-sama! I'm so glad!" She threw her arms around Asami in a big hug. Seeing Kohaku on the ground she gasped, "Kohaku?"

The boy picked himself up and ran off before anyone could say anything further. In a blast of wind, they saw him fly skyward on Kagura's feather. Watching him go, Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away. He was frustrated with the whole evening and wanted to be alone.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for forgiving Kohaku" Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru stiffened at the implied show of compassion. "I merely did not want to fall prey to Naraku's plan." As he continued walking, Rin jumped up and ran to catch up, a brief 'goodbye' thrown over her shoulder.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared in shock. They couldn't believe Sesshomaru, who was known to despise humans, would have a young human girl traveling with him. A gentle laugh brought their attention back to the creature still standing beside Kagome.

"Thank you for your concern over Rin" Asami bowed politely and turned to follow Sesshomaru. Kagome reached out and touched her arm to stop her.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" Kagome asked, perplexed that the woman seemed to be with Sesshomaru as well.

"My name is Asami." Seeing the real question in the girl's eyes, she added, "I'm a kodama."

Kirara landed with Miroku and Sango, just as Asami turned and ran off to catch up with Sesshomaru and Rin. Sango gasped in surprise, "Was that a kodama?"

"So she says" Inuyasha replied with skepticism, "But don't they just live in trees?"

Kagome turned to the group in confusion, "What exactly _is_ a kodama?"

Sango watched the woman walking away with wonder. "Kodamas are tree spirits and guardians of the forest. Inuyasha is right, they are almost always living in trees. I had heard it was possible for them to fully take human form and move freely, but I've never heard of them leaving their forest and I've certainly never seen one!" Tearing her eyes from the disappearing form of the kodama, "What is a bit odd is that kodamas are known to be gentle, protective spirits. They really only wield enough power to help their forest and it's creatures grow. So why is she here and why is she following Sesshomaru?"

"She certainly had more than just little power when fighting Naraku tonight" Inuyasha mentioned thoughtfully. "When I met her she had so much power flaring that she couldn't fully control it."

Sango's eyes widened in shock. "That's impossible."

"Keh! Just saying what I saw."

"Hmm. Clearly there is more to this kodama and Sesshomaru than we currently know." Miroku concluded wisely.

Shaking her head at the revelation, Sango turned to Kagome. "Was there any sign of Kohaku?" As Kagome and Inuyasha filled her in on what transpired, Sango's eyes glazed with sadness. "So he's gone again."

ooooooooooo

Asami cradled Rin in her arms, watching the sun slowly make it's way into the sky. They had decided to rest so that Rin could have a chance to sleep after the night's ordeal. Oddly, Rin didn't seem too shaken by the encounter. Asami wondered at the reason, but didn't have the energy to ponder it deeply. Jaken fell asleep quickly as usual and started snoring loudly for such a little creature. The sound made Asami smile, how easily some could go back to a normal routine.

Sesshomaru stood at a distance from the group, staring off into the clouds. A whirl of emotions churned within him, though his features remained calm and collected. He was frustrated to have missed the opportunity to destroy Naraku completely and angry that he had fallen for some of Naraku's ploys. _He's becoming more cunning._ Thinking back over the encounter, he made mental note of ways he had failed and how to improve in the future. Then his mind flashed to seeing Asami trapped in the shiro and the fear he had felt at the time washed back over him. She had been so pale, her scent so weak, that he thought she was dead; that he had been too late in getting to her. He clenched his fists and breathed deeply, allowing the sun to warm him face and chase away the chill that crept up his spine at the thought of losing her.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Asami whispered from behind him. He tensed, but nodded his head in silent acquiescence to her approach. Asami came around and faced him, looking into his amber eyes that were so distant. She cupped his face in her hand, drawing his attention to her. Her heart swelled within her. When she had seen him engulfed by Naraku, she had suddenly faced a world without him in it, and didn't like it at all. When she had been trapped in the dark abyss – recalling her mental prison caused a shudder to run down her spine and tears to spring to her eyes.

"Asami," Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist, concern wiping away the frustration, "what is wrong?"

"When I was trapped in the darkness of my mind, surrounded by the cold, with his vile words whispering in my ear," she shuddered again and pressed into Sesshomaru seeking his warmth, "I was so scared."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth at her description. He had known she was unconscious, he hadn't realized Naraku had invaded her very mind with his filth. Wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders, he snarled at the thought of Naraku daring to harm his kodama.

"And then there was you," she continued, resting her head against his chest, carefully avoiding his armor. "You were my light in the darkness, quite literally." Her heart shimmered in her eyes as she raised her head to look up at him, "I don't know if I could have escaped without your aura reaching out to me."

His eyes wandered her face, noting the hint of green still in her eyes, but landed on her lips. She worried her bottom lip in concern and he suddenly wanted to bite that lip himself, to see if she tasted of summer. He wanted to make those anxious eyes haze over with pleasure and lose himself in her embrace. Asami blushed as she saw Sesshomaru's eyes fill with a hunger, but she held his gaze. He leaned down, brushing his lips gently against hers. The merest touch with so much longing behind it. As their breath mixed, Asami closed her eyes. She reached her hands up, tangling her fingers into his silky hair, and drew him down closer, deepening the kiss. His mouth crushed against hers with a gentle sigh. He passionately took her mouth, using both tongue and teeth until he elicited a quiet moan from her. Her mind swam as the heat from the kiss went scorching through her whole body. Sesshomaru drowned in the sensations of the woman he was holding: the taste of her, sweet on his tongue, the feel of her pressed close against him. He drew back, resting his forehead to hers, breathing heavy as her scent, rich with magnolias, enveloped his senses. Her fingers caressed his cheeks and slid down his neck, settling themselves finally in the folds of his kimono.

"My kodama," he growled out contentedly, gliding his hand up and down her spine. He nuzzled her neck and held her close. "No matter where you are, I will always come find you."

 **A/N:** What?! Another chapter so soon?! Yeah, I stayed up waaaay too late last night writing :P But when the muse hits, who am I to stop her :D

A great big thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It makes me so happy to know other people are enjoying the story :)

Also, thank you to GirlFish who provided inspiration for Sango's reaction to Asami.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 12 -**

Naraku was gone. There was no trail, no scent, no sign of him. He left no hide nor hair – well apparently some hair – behind. Asami couldn't help but snicker when she heard of the hair demon left behind in the shiro that attacked Inuyasha's group. The trees were all a gossip about it. The little kodama raised herself up and walked to the edge of the clearing. Looking up at the stars above, she wondered if Sesshomaru was looking upon the same stars that night. The milky way spread before her like a cloudy white river, thousands of twinkling stars winked at her from the dark oblivion. Asami heaved a sigh from the depths of her soul and turned back to the sleeping bundles situated around the campfire. They had agreed this would be best. She had seen his agitation and frustration at the lack of any sign of Naraku and his need to go out in search of him. As a group they would only slow him down, so she offered to watch over their little pack while he sniffed out any hint to Naraku's whereabouts.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you, especially when you are still figuring out your power" Sesshomaru replied to her offer in deep contemplation.

"I've been thinking on that. I should really go to Bokuseno. He's the one who infused me with this power, maybe he can provide me with more insight into how I'm supposed to exist." Asami blinked, trying to ignore the fact that her eyes still swirled green with power she had yet to fully control.

"But, if something should happen," he reached out to her now, running his fingers down her cheek, "you've been taken from me once."

"And my power has appeared since that time. Whether or not I can fully control it, any yokai would have quite the time of dealing with me," she gave him a convincing smile, then added, "And Jaken will be there to help."

Sesshomaru almost burst out laughing at that, but limited his reaction to a mere smirk. No, Jaken wouldn't be able to fight off Naraku or his incarnations, but he would be able to help against most anything else. He sighed in resignation. "If you're sure. I will be able to cover more ground, faster if I travel alone."

"We'll be fine," she assured him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She still wasn't used to showing such outward affection, especially when Rin or Jaken might see, but every time she tried it she enjoyed it.

That was one week ago now, and she wished she had given him quite the proper kiss goodbye, for now she stood there under the stars missing his embrace. She had brought the pack to the edge of Bokuseno's forest. No yokai would dare attack them once they reached the safety of his woods, he had too much influence and power over his forest to allow such disturbances.

oooooooooo

Asami woke up to someone poking her cheek. She tried to wave them away, but they kept persisting with a steady poke. Glaring, she opened one eye to see who had dared to wake her so early. She was met with a bright pair of brown eyes looking expectantly at her.

"Asami-chan! Won't you wake up and have some breakfast?" Rin cheerily asked. Her sing-song voice grated on Asami's tired ears.

"Hmph," she mumbled in response, "Why are we having breakfast so early today Rin?"

"But it's not early, Asami-chan. The sun is well into the sky. Aren't we going to get to Bokuseno-sama's today?"

Opening her bleary eyes to the bright sunlight that filtered through the trees, Asami cursed the day and the long, lonely nights. She never could sleep well anymore when Sesshomaru wasn't there, feeling she had to stay on alert and protect everyone. Grumbling at the morning and the hour, she pulled herself off her sleeping mat and got ready for the day.

ooooooooooo

Asami approached Bokuseno's glade. She had left Rin and Jaken at a nearby stream, knowing they'd be safe in the ancient forest. Unlike the last time, when she approached with abandoned bliss, she now hesitated, unsure of what to do or what to ask the yokai who had given her so much. With a tentative step, she walked forward to the great magnolia tree. She could smell the blossoms in the air, now that Sesshomaru had mentioned their similar scents it was hard to miss. Coming to the center of the glade, she knelt down onto one knee and waited his appearance. His face quickly rose to the surface of the tree.

"So Eldermother told you of my part in your creation," he creaked and groaned, "I imagine you're here with many questions, Asami-chan."

"Yes,"she responded quietly, raising herself up to stand before him. She wavered for just a moment, then threw her arms around his trunk as she had upon first meeting him. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"It was not my place to say, child. You needed to learn of your creation from your mother and at a time she felt best."

"So," she looked up at him expectantly as she settled amongst his roots, "can you tell me more of what I am and the power within me?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you are my child," he looked at her warmly, "Yes, you are a kodama in body and spirit, but my power takes you far beyond what any kodama has ever been capable of." Pride swelled within him, making his branches and leaves rustle.

Love poured out of Asami's heart. She had always treasured her special relationship with the ancient yokai, even if it had just been sending messages through the trees. To learn that their bond went even deeper than she could imagine filled her with joy. Reaching out a hand, she touched the rough bark of his trunk and allowed her restless power to swell. As if a key turned in a lock, she suddenly was able to sense everything in Bokuseno's forest. Every tree, every creature that skittered around, even her little Rin playing in the stream. A direct bond had been opened and Asami gasped as she realized she could sense everything about Bokuseno himself and he could sense her. In an instant, the tree yokai felt the fear and anguish within her over her power and her strained, limited control over it.

Asami looked up at him with green tinted eyes, tears beginning to well up. "What exactly am I capable of if I can't control this power?"

Bokuseno flooded their bond with compassion and encouragement. "But you can Asami, you just have to understand it. Tell me, when did it first manifest itself?"

Asami reflected back on their battle with Naraku. "The child that I travel with, Rin, was taken by an evil hanyou and he also threatened Sesshomaru-sama. When I saw he was in danger, it just burst forth in me. But it raged on uncontrollably; I had to be called back to my senses by Sesshomaru-sama."

"Do you recall the question Eldermother asked you?" the tree continued.

"She asked me why I stay with the group I travel with" the kodama answered, a searching look crossed her face as her brow creased in confusion. _Where is Bokuseno going with this?_

"And do you have an answer?" the tree yokai asked with knowing eyes.

Asami considered the question, following the logic Bokuseno had walked her through. Realization dawned on her face and filled their bond with a light, "I stay to protect those that are important to me. My power manifested because those I care for were in danger and needed my protection."

Bokuseno filled with pride at his intelligent little kodama. "Exactly, my child. The purpose of your power is protection. It can be fierce and terrible, but it's goal is always protection."

"Oh yes, I remember," Asami sighed, "The elders created me to protect their forest from humans."

Bokuseno gave a hearty laugh, which was a frightening sound of creaking and crashing as his branches swayed. "That may be what those kodama elders wanted, but that is not what I intended. Your power responds to your desire to protect those you care about; you get to choose just who that entails."

Asami's eyes widened as relief washed over her. _I'm not just a machine of destruction at the whims of the elders._ She didn't have to voice her next question as the feeling crossed through their bond.

"You will gain mastery of your power as you meditate and focus your mind on those you choose to protect. Clearly visualize exactly how you want the earth to react and it will answer your call. This will take some time, but I know you can do it." Bokuseno sent a shower of leaves and petals to fall gently upon her, causing her to smile.

Reluctantly, Asami removed her hand and broke their direct bond, the power still tingling in her fingers. She had learned much and decided to nestle down against Bokuseno's trunk to simply mull things over in her mind. Bokuseno allowed her the moment and simply remained in companionable silence.

oooooooooooo

Sesshomaru looked around at the surrounding spider yokai with utter boredom. They, like several other yokai he had recently come across, were not worth his interest nor time. However, as he wandered around searching for any scent or rumor of Naraku he kept coming across these low level demons that were coming out of hiding – a sure sign that Naraku was not there.

"Are you sure about this plan of action?" he posed to the spiders, irritated at this delay.

"It is you who has wandered into our nest, dog demon," the spiders gnashed their fangs in anticipation of the fight, and hopefully lunch, to come.

"Hn." was his cold reply, dropping his head in resignation. "Then I will be done with you quickly."

The spider yokais sprang forward from all directions, only to be met mid air with Sesshomaru's poison whip. As he twirled in place, the whip snapped around slicing the spiders into tiny pieces. He sneered at the chunks of legs and flesh as they fell to the ground; he was getting nowhere. He started walking south again, but stopped short. There had been no indication that this was the best direction to go and he was missing his pack. He wanted to listen to Rin's lengthy, and often winding, stories. He wanted to lounge next to a fire after a hot meal. But more than anything, he wanted the feel of Asami against him once more. She had mentioned wanting to see Bokuseno, so it had made sense that they split up to be more efficient, but as the days dragged on he realized it could be some time before Naraku would show his face again and he didn't want to face those days alone anymore. Mind made up, he turned, formed his cloud beneath him and flew off in the direction his kodama was supposed to be.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 13 -**

Asami led their little pack through the hills just outside of Bokuseno's forest. She planned to take them back further south and find a hot spring to camp by until Sesshomaru returned. They were taking their time, Rin and Jaken were playing a mimicking game. Well, Rin was playing, Jaken was just getting annoyed.

"Rin! Stop copying me this instant!" he screeched.

"Rin! Stop copying me this instant!" the little girl replied in a high pitched tone, cracking herself up in the process.

"Why do you keep repeated everything I say?" Jaken was becoming exasperated.

"Why do you keep -" began the parroting voice.

"Yamete!" he cried out, running off. Rin just giggled and ran after him.

Asami laughed at their antics. She knew that despite all appearances, Jaken enjoyed entertaining the girl and playing games with her. It also made their pack feel more like a family, something Asami had not grown up with, since kodamas live almost entirely solitary lives. As she mused on all these changes in her life, she noticed someone walking towards them, far in the distance. It appeared to be a woman, but something seemed off about her.

"Rin, Jaken, enough now," she called out, her tense tone indicating to them that something was wrong, "Come walk behind me and stay close together."

"Okay!" chirped Rin as she trotted back to come behind Asami.

"What? Is there some concern? I don't sense any yokai," Jaken commented, looking around.

"There is someone coming this way," Asami indicated with a nod of her head.

Jaken spied the woman walking towards them, "A mere human, not of any concern for us," he huffed.

Asami gritted her teeth. That woman carried herself wrong, her clothes hung loosely, and she seemed to be carry something – maybe a sword? Something was definitely wrong. Breathing deeply and trying to focus her mind as Bokuseno instructed her, Asami slowly allowed her power to seep forward without opening the flood gates. She could feel the hum of the earth under her feet, ready to answer her call. When she opened her now green eyes she saw the person stop a short distance away. Asami was very confused. The "woman" turned out to be a young man, dressed and done up like a woman.

"Aw," the young man whined, "I was told there might be a male yokai with your group, but all I see is a little imp." He pouted a moment, "I guess I'll just do the job and get back quickly."

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Asami demanded.

"Heh, I am Jakotsu of the Band of Seven," he sneered, drawing his sword, "As to why I'm here, you will soon find out."

"Jaken, take Rin and run." Asami planted her feet and called forth branches and roots from the ground. They shot out towards Jakotsu, but in a flash of steel they were all chopped to bits. "What?!" Asami gasped.

Jaken grabbed Rin's hand, turned, and began running away. He kept an eye over his shoulder and watched as Asami's initial attack was deflected.

"Not so fast," Jakotsu called out with a smirk. He flicked his sword and the blade lashed out towards Rin and Jaken. Jaken saw the glint of steel and shoved Rin behind him, receiving the full brunt of the attack.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin cried out as he fell unconscious to the ground. His side and his arm had been badly slashed and he was bleeding profusely onto the ground.

Asami blocked a second attack with her Bo staff. "Rin, keep going! Get back to Bokuseno's forest. You'll be safe there." Tears streaming down her face, Rin nodded and took off running.

Asami let her power surge within her. A whirlwind of leaves swept up around her, encircling her as she levitated off the ground. Raising her hands, she sent out the cloud of razor sharp leaves to surround Jakotsu. At the same time, her mind called forth more roots and branches. They broke through the surface of the ground with a thundering roar, creaking and cracking as they grew and reached out to entwine themselves around Jakotsu's body.

Jakotsu bared his teeth as his body was cut by the leaves and trapped by the roots. He glared at Asami as he swung his snake-like sword around again and again to parry her attacks. Suddenly, an earth shattering explosion rang out not far behind Asami and she heard the shriek of her little Rin in pain. Turning her attention to the sound, she lost all focus and dropped to the ground with a thud. The leaves all dropped and Jakotsu was able to break free from his bonds.

As the cloud of dust from the explosion cleared, Asami saw a little body laying off to the side. "Rin!" She clambered up and started running towards the girl, but was stopped short by Jakotsu's sword wrapping several times around her, one blade poised at her throat. The edge of each blade cut into her, ready to slice at the slightest movement. Asami stilled, eyes wide at the turn of events. Her mind called forth branches to reach out and strike her attacker.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jakotsu twisted his arm and the blades dug further into Asami's body making her cry out and gasp in pain. "Hmm, that is such a sweet sound to my ears," he licked his lips, "and I would gladly draw out this dance to hear more of it, but I'm expected to bring you back in one piece."

Another figure walked forward from the direction of the explosion. "Are you ready to go Jakotsu?" a deep voice inquired.

"Oi, Renkotsu, I didn't really need your help you know." Jakotsu whined.

"Big brother wanted to be sure we didn't mess this up. Apparently this Naraku wants to see her as soon as possible," nodding his head towards Asami. Her blood ran cold at the sound of Naraku's name. _What could he possibly want with me_ _now?_ She trembled, causing more searing pain to course through her body.

"Does that mean we'll get to meet him too?" Jakotsu asked thoughtfully.

"Nah, we're just supposed to deliver her to big brother," Renkotsu shrugged, "Keep her still." He walked forward and without a word to Asami, blew a pink powder into her face. Coughing, Asami watched the world spin and go black. _No, not again! Sesshomaru!_

ooooooooooo

Sesshomaru dropped down out of flight just a little south of Bokuseno's forest. The aftermath of a battle assaulted his senses. It was a mix of gunpowder, graveyard soil, and blood. His brow creased as he tried to make sense of the sight and scents before him. As he walked a little further, he picked up on two familiar smells, Rin and Jaken...and they were injured. Rushing forward, he came upon the epicenter of an explosion, the smoke and gunpowder smell overwhelming all else. His sharp eyes surveyed the scene and spied Rin's body splayed off to one side. He lifted her gently to him, glad to find that she was unconscious and not dead. Her little body curled into him in her sleep, instinctively seeking the warmth and protection he offered.

Further down the path of destruction, Sesshomaru came upon the little form of Jaken. The imp had clearly been severely injured, judging by the pool of blood he lay in, but he was already beginning to heal the worst of his wounds. His eyes fluttered open. "Sessh...Sesshomaru...sama?" he croaked out before losing consciousness again.

Gently laying Rin down next to Jaken, Sesshomaru walked on to investigate the remaining evidence of the battle. He couldn't place the scent of graveyard soil and there was no sign of Naraku. _What happened here?_ He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, the only outward signs of his growing anger. _Where is Asami?_ Her scent ended in a small pool of blood, far too little for her to be dead. A feeling of dread crept up his spine as he realized there was nothing else to be garnered from the battle site. The lingering scent of graveyard soil was the only clue to follow, but first he had to attend to his injured charges.

ooooooooo

After resting in a makeshift camp along the treeline for a few hours, Jaken was well enough to sit up and tell Sesshomaru what they had encountered. He had seen Asami get trapped by Jakotsu's sword, but was helpless to do anything as they carried her off. Sesshomaru listened with a stoic face, realizing Asami was once again taken by Naraku when they still had no idea where he had gone. He calmly got up and turned to look at the night sky, contemplating what he had learned from Jaken. Jaken had said Asami was completely immobilized by Jakotsu's sword. Seeing the damage it had inflicted on the little toad demon, he could only imagine the pain Asami was in. Sesshomaru's jaw clenched and his brow furrowed. Jaken had also mentioned that while it seemed that Jakotsu was expecting the possibility of Sesshomaru being there, his main target was Asami herself. So what was Naraku planning? And where was the filthy hanyou? With a flash of his hand, Sesshomaru sliced three nearby trees cleanly in half, poison dripping from his claws. He snarled and hung his head in frustration. _I will find you Asami and kill Naraku for this._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 14 -**

Asami blinked her eyes open, trying to take in her surroundings in the dim light. Sitting herself up, she winced as a sharp rock sliced her palm. _Ow! Where am I?_ Being more careful, she slowly stood, her legs wobbly beneath her. Her outstretched hand reached a rough wall and she suddenly realized that she was in a cave. She looked to the left then the right. _They both look the same. Which way is out?_ A dim glow illuminated the passageway, but it seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once – not a clear sign of which way to go. A small, cold ball of fear settled in her stomach. She knew that Naraku was somewhere here, she could sense him all around her. _Well, I can't stay here._ With that little resolve, she turned to the right and started walking.

The jagged ground of the mountain passage cut and bruised her feet as she rushed along. She walked down one path, then another. Sometimes she seemed to be going uphill, other times downhill. Still, she didn't seem to be any nearer to an end of this maze of tunnels. _Ugh! It just goes on and on! What is Naraku playing at?_ Asami stopped to catch her breath. _Maybe my power can help guide me._ Closing her eyes, she centered herself, calling for the power welled deep within her. It rose to the surface, she could feel it crackling at her fingertips, but the rocky ground beneath her remained silent. Immovable and impenetrable, it stayed cold and unresponsive to her call. She poured out more energy, searching the depths of the mountain. The ground beneath her rumbled and quaked. Instead of responding to her power, it opened up and swallowed her down into a gaping hole.

Crying out, Asami flailed out her arms to catch herself. Tumbling deep into the dark heart of the mountain, she landed with a sickening squish onto something soft and fleshy. Her hand flinched and pressed into the spongy surface below her. Cringing in disgust, she clambered up to look for a new way out. Each step sank into the substance as it yielded to her weight. _What is this stuff?_ Her next step sank in farther and the substance under her feet sprang up in tendrils, wrapping themselves around her wrists, legs, and waist. She grunted as she twisted and writhed against them, tying to free herself from their grasp. A malicious laugh rang out through the cavern, sending a chill down her spine.

"Naraku," Asami snarled through her teeth when his face appeared out of the darkness.

"It was so kind of you to join me," his silky voice made her shudder.

"Did I have a choice?" Asami narrowed her eyes at him in anger.

Naraku laughed again, "No." Asami's eyes flashed a brilliant green as her power raged against the touch of the filthy hanyou. "Such power within one so meek. Your species is weak," he sneered, "Let's see if we can't put that power to better use."

Asami's eyes widened as a wave of miasma washed over her, Naraku's cackling laughter rang through her ears and turned into a deafening roar as everything went black before her eyes. When the roaring subsided, she blinked to clear her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness, a bright spotlight shining down upon her. _I'm in my mind again, but why did he bring me here?_ Raising her chin, and staring down the darkness before her, "You can't keep me here, Naraku, just you wait until -"

"Until what?" a voice hissed into her right ear, "Until Sesshomaru comes for you? Hah! I don't think he'll be doing that _this_ time. After all, you killed his precious little human girl."

Asami froze, her breath caught in her throat, a chill crept up her whole body. "No," she whispered, "She's not dead. She can't be dead."

"Oh but didn't you see her after the blast? Body splayed every which way, her human life snuffed out of existence. And all because _you_ told her to run." His voice slithered around her, his words poisoning her ears and her heart.

"No!" she shouted back, "It was _you_ who killed her, your henchmen that attacked us." Her mind raced back to the scene before she was taken. Had she seen Rin move? She couldn't be dead...but was she? Cold sweat beaded and dripped down her face. One of the most important people in this world to protect, and she had failed.

Naraku smirked as he watched the fear and pain wash over her face. "My henchmen, as you call them, were after you. You caused this. Her death is _your_ fault." Asami collapsed down to her knees. "Sesshomaru won't come for you; you are worthless to him." She shook her head and hid her face in her hands. "You couldn't even protect one...little...human." As Naraku's miasma swirled closer and closer around her, Asami let out a gasp of despair. In that instant the miasma rushed in, filling her with darkness.

ooooooooooo

"Ah, Inuyasha," Jakotsu sighed, "I can't wait to fight you again. Those ears," he licked his lips, "I'd love to see them dripping in your blood."

He stretched his back, using his sword, and continued walking through the forest in search of Mukotsu. He found the poison master mixing and churning his concoctions. Jakotsu scrunched up his nose, "Oi, Mukotsu, that smells awful."

"You didn't expect poison to smell pleasant, did you?" the older man on the ground turned a cloth covered face up to his companion. "Having seen our quarry, I've just finished making up this new mixture just for them," his wide toadish grin peeking around the edges of his protective cloth.

Jakotsu huffed in disgust, "Well that's good. You are to go after the girl in their group called Kagome. She's the one with the short green skirt."

"Oh, I remember her," Mukotsu leered.

A rustling in the bushes nearby, made both men look up. A woman with auburn hair braided up into a ponytail on her head walked out into the clearing. She wore a silver and blue kimono with slits up to her thighs on either side. A pair of long black leggings hugged every curve. A deep magenta obi would have made her overall look quite pretty, if it weren't for her completely black cat-like eyes. Jakotsu gasped and Mukotsu fell back in surprise and fear.

The woman turned her unseeing eyes on the man on the ground, "Mukotsu," she said in a sultry tone, "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Y-yes," he grabbed his bamboo poison tubes and ran off.

Jakotsu shuddered. Even for a dead guy he didn't like the vibe this woman gave off. "Aren't you that kodama I took to big brother? What was her name...Asami?"

Sneering at the young man before her, she responded, "That name tastes foul on my tongue. It drips of hope and pleasant mornings in a meadow. No, that is no longer my name. You may now call me...Miyako, for what I am now is much more of the night than the light." Smiling, she turned her black eyes on Jakotsu. "Come, let us go and play with your favorite little hanyou."

"Aw," Jakotsu whined, "I don't want to share him!" Miyako narrowed her eyes, the smile fading from her lips. Jakotsu bit his tongue and nodded in agreement.

"Good," she chirped, seemingly happy once again, "You lead the way."

 **A/N:** I hope I don't get anyone too confused with this transition. Miyako = evil Asami.

Asami means 'morning beauty'

Miyako means 'beautiful night child'


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami/Miyako.

 **Chapter 15 -**

Inuyasha followed Jakotsu's scent into a clearing. The sight that met his eyes stopped him in shock. Jakotsu held his kimono open and fanned it back and forth.

"Inuyasha," he purred seductively, "did you follow my scent here? Come closer and you can get a big whiff."

Inuyasha roiled in disgust. "Oi! Pervert! I'm here to kill you." He unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Now, now Inuyasha, is that any way to treat someone who is clearly besotted with you?" a woman's voice came from his right. Turning, he saw her seated upon a nearby boulder.

A confused expression crossed his face and he lifted his nose to scent the air. _I think that is Asami, but why is she with Jakotsu and why are her eyes so terrifying?_ "Hey, aren't you Sesshomaru's companion, Asami? What happened to you? What are you doing here?"

The woman laughed softly. "I am so much more than she ever could hope to be. You may call me Miyako."

"Were you taken by Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, forgetting Jakotsu for a moment, "Was that why Sesshomaru was so frantic to find him recently?" When she merely stared at him with those unseeing black eyes, he shuddered. "You reek of Naraku."

"He's just helping me reach my fullest potential. Now, let's see just what this power is capable of," a slow, evil grin spread across her face.

Miyako held out a hand and a whirlwind of razor sharp leaves sprang to her call. With a flick of her wrist, they coalesced into a vine-like whip. She swung it back and forth a few times, pleased with her creation. Turning back to Inuyasha, she readied an attack.

Jakotsu's sword sliced between them, catching Inuyasha on the leg and cutting it open. "Inuyasha is _mine!"_ he raged against the lack of attention. "I may have to put up with you, but how dare you interfere," he spat at the woman.

Her vine whip lashed out at Jakotsu, encircling his arm in a curl of razor blades that threatened to sever the arm completely. Jakotsu's eyes widened and he cried out. "Do not forget your place dead man," her icy tone warned as she flicked her wrist, gathering her whip back to herself. "I will allow you the final blow, but this is my fight." 

A flash of light sent a wind scar blasting towards Jakotsu, who barely dodged it. "I will kill you both if need be," Inuyasha snarled. He didn't want to fight this woman, knowing what his brother's reaction would be, but he wasn't about to let her kill him either.

Jakotsu sent his snake-like sword out to strike Inuyasha, twisting it around to rend as much fabric and flesh as possible. At the same time, Miyako snapped her whip, sending a shower of razor blades at Inuyasha. He jumped and dodged most of the attack, but still walked away with cuts all over him. "Keh! You'll have to do better than that if you hope to stop me."

Jakotsu flung his sword out again. This time Inuyasha wrapped the blades around Tessaiga and knocked them away. Miyako whispered a chant into her hand and a large, pale blue flower appeared. She flung the flower up over Inuyasha and yellow pollen rained down. Each golden puff burned like acid to the touch. He growled as both he and Jakotsu had to flee the acid flower's dust.

Drawing back to regroup, Inuyasha spotted Shippo high in the air. He wailed that Kagome was taken and for Inuyasha to come quickly. "I'll deal with you two later." Leaping out of Miyako's whip range, he dashed off into the woods to get back to Kagome. _Does Sesshomaru know what happened to you Asami?_

ooooooooo

Sesshomaru was following Kohaku's scent, hoping to be led closer to Naraku. He had picked up on the boy's smell shortly after changing directions to follow the Ox Tiger. It seemed Kagome's advice had been correct. He sighed to himself. He had been a bit too hasty in concluding Inuyasha had killed those Saimyosho he had been following, but they had been his first hope in a while of finding Asami and he had become distraught when the trail ended.

His sensitive ears did not miss the little whimper from behind him. Sesshomaru's brow creased in concern. Rin had been inconsolable upon learning of Asami's fate and still broke down into tears at random times. _She blames herself. Though such a conclusion is wholly illogical._ He was about to turn and comfort the girl when Jaken climbed up onto A-Un's back.

"Rin," he murmured quietly, "Don't cry, it will be alright. Sesshomaru-sama is the most powerful demon around, yes? He will find Asami and bring her back to us." The little girl sniffled and nodded her head, but still looked forlorn. "She will be disappointed if you haven't continued your lessons while she was gone. Come now, tell me the best medicinal herbs for yokai."

Rin began a sullen, rote recitation of medicinal herbs in alphabetical order, explaining their uses for different yokai. Sesshomaru turned his focus back to the scents and sounds in the area, pleased with Jaken's response to the child. Kohaku's scent seemed to veer off to the side, but a new and interesting scent was coming from the other direction. He could smell Inuyasha's human companion, Kagome, poison, and more importantly graveyard soil. A chilling thought crept into his mind that Inuyasha's companion might be meeting a similar fate as Asami. _Could it be the same people who took_ _my kodama_ _?_ Decided, he ordered Rin and Jaken to remain while he checked it out.

ooooooooo

Miyako and Jakotsu crept through the woods intending to check on Mukotsu. They knew Inuyasha was going to intercept him and they wanted to know how far he had gotten with his plans. _I hope he didn't play wedding with this one and just killed her instead like he was supposed to._ Jakotsu groaned inwardly, remembering the old poison master's usual tendencies. They weren't expecting to find a silver inuyokai standing in Mukotsu's doorway.

Miyako gasped and froze in place. Jakotsu watched as a battle seemed to wage on within her. She bit her lip as if to keep from crying out and rocked back and forth like she couldn't decide whether to stay or run forward. For the briefest of moments, her eyes cleared to a deep brown and she took a step towards the inuyokai just on the other side of the trees. But before any words could cross her lips, she doubled over, clutching her head in silent agony. Jakotsu didn't know whether to watch the horror before him or the powerful yokai killing his comrade, his wide eyes flickering between the two. Not wishing to stay around for either, he fled the scene to find Renkotsu.

Miyako stood up slowly, exhausted from the effort of subduing Asami. Popping her neck, she glared at the daiyokai across the clearing. _You cannot have her, she is mine._ Not wishing for Sesshomaru to pick up on her scent, she backed away and stalked off through the forest ignoring the roaring of the trees overhead.

ooooooooo

"You...you saved Kagome?!" Inuyasha looked dumbstruck at his stoic brother. The daiyokai's demeanor remained calm and collected, though he was frustrated that the human with the poison hadn't yielded better results.

"I didn't save her, I merely killed him because he wouldn't give me the information I sought," he responded coldly. "Do you know where Naraku is," he looked upon the hanyou askance.

"He still hasn't shown himself," Inuyasha huffed in frustration. "We've just been attacked by a few of these members of the Band of Seven and..." he stopped, unsure of how to broach the subject of Asami.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "And?"

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha continued, "And I was attacked by Asami." Sesshomaru spun around and was upon his half-brother without any obvious movement, glaring down into his face with red tinged eyes. _So he doesn't know._ Sighing audibly over his next words, "She seems to be possessed by Naraku or something. She calls herself Miyako now and has black, terrifying eyes." Sesshomaru's teeth clenched and his nose flared. "Keh! I didn't hurt her Sesshomaru, so you're barking up the wrong tree with your anger."

Realizing his overt reactions were obvious to everyone, Sesshomaru forced himself to step back. He reeled his raging yoki back and schooled his features into the blank expression he usually held. "Where did this encounter occur?"

"Not far from here. She's in the area it seems, working with this Band of Seven lot." Inuyasha watched his brother pull himself together with a pained expression. For Sesshomaru to be so out of control with his emotions spoke to how deeply he felt for this kodama. As Sesshomaru turned to walk away, he called out "She still smells of magnolias," his brother stopped, but didn't turn around, "I mean, under all that Naraku smell that is." Sesshomaru barely nodded, then disappeared into the trees.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami/Miyako.

 **Chapter 16 -**

Miyako sat on the edge of the stone walkway inside Mt. Hakurei, staring into the dark abyss below her. She was bored. After almost losing control over Asami upon seeing Sesshomaru, Naraku had called her back to the mountain until further notice. She pouted her lips and furrowed her brow. _Why do I have to stay here watching fleshy bits form? I should be out there fighting Inuyasha and his pack._ As if reading her thoughts, Kagura sat next to her with a wicked smirk.

"You know those Band of Seven members will take care of them, you aren't really needed," the wind sorceress mocked.

Miyako bared her teeth at the woman, "Naraku made me in order to help stop Inuyasha from interfering. How am I doing that sitting here watching that?" she waved her hand motioning to the growing pile of fleshy blobs around the cave.

Kagura shrugged, "He always has his plans." Miyako failed to notice the far off, wistful look in the woman's eyes. The two women sat in companionable silence for a while, listening to the writhing demons far off in another part of the mountain. "At least you can leave," Kagura picked up the conversation, "With this wretched barrier, I'm stuck down here."

"That's true, though even for me it's pretty tough. It makes me so nauseous to walk through there." Miyako looked back over her shoulder as if expecting the barrier to suddenly close in upon them. "It was one of the reasons I loathed being called back."

"Is it true then, that Asami took back over when you came upon Sesshomaru?" Kagura looked at Miyako with a sidelong glance, hoping the woman wasn't the suspicious sort.

"Hn." Miyako nodded.

"That must be quite a bond they have, for her to push through the spell. Are they mated?" Kagura asked nonchalantly.

"Are you jealous?" Miyako looked at her askance with a devious smirk. At Kagura's huff, she laughed. "No, pining woman, she isn't his mate. But, she does seem to be important to him."

"So, he's searching for her?" Kagura held her breath, hoping Miyako finished the logic for her.

"Yes, he's searching for her, and he knows Naraku has Asami. So, it's likely that he's also searching for Naraku." Miyako leaned on the nearby railing, growing bored with the conversation and not wanting to be prodded for information on Kagura's crush.

Kagura smiled at this information. _If he knows where she is, he'll come and defeat Naraku and I will be free._ Looking at Miyako with trepidation, she called out in a commanding voice, "Asami!" The woman next to her turned, confusion marring her features. "Asami, listen to me, it's about Sesshomaru!" With a shudder, Miyako's eyes closed.

"Ka-Kagura? What do you want?" A softer voice replaced Miyako's sultry tones.

Realizing she only had moments, Kagura hurried on. "Sesshomaru is looking for you. He's bound to be nearby, but you can help him guide him here."

"How? And why would you help me?" Miyako's eyes fluttered, but remained closed.

"He will defeat Naraku. As for how, don't you share a special bond? Isn't there someway to reach him across distances that he would recognize?"

Asami sat in her dark prison, Kagura's words echoing around her, unsure of what to do. _How could I reach Sesshomaru-sama from here?_ She smiled and a light shone in her eyes when she had an answer. Knowing she had little time, she simply began singing. Her song came from the continent, but she knew Sesshomaru would recognize it. Rin used to love hearing the myth about the phoenix bird, and she had sung this song many times as the girl fell asleep.

Kagura's eyes widened as the woman next to her opened her mouth and a song as clear and as beautiful as a nightingale's came out. It rang through the cavern and echoed off the walls with the tale of a beautiful land and a powerful phoenix bird. Asami sang, her soul calling out to Sesshomaru.

The mountain couldn't contain the beauty of the song, only muffle it. As it wound it's way up the tunnels and out into the night air, it became a whisper on the wind. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, resting his arm upon his knee, as Rin and Jaken slept. He had been following Kohaku's scent towards Mt. Hakurei. Logic concluded that Naraku was there in the mountain, except they had come across a strong barrier that even he struggled against. The wind caressed his cheek and lifted his long, silky hair, carrying with it a familiar voice singing a familiar song. Sesshomaru calmly rose and scented the air. Nothing. But his sensitive ears drew him closer to the mountain as the voice he had so longed to hear called out in the night. Closing his eyes, he allowed the song to soothe him as Asami's voice entwined with his aura, smoothing out the frazzled edges. When it stopped suddenly, he sighed out the breath he had been holding. _Asami is in the mountain, which means Naraku is there. I was right._

"Enough!" snarled Miyako, snapping her eyes open and promptly ending the song. Her black, empty eyes narrowed in a glare at Kagura. "What are you playing at Kagura?"

"Hmph. It was just a little joke." She shrugged a shoulder and started walking away. "You really need to work on controlling that kodama within you," she tossed back at Miyako, hoping to shut the woman up before any further suspicion could be thrown her way.

oooooooooooo

Miyako ran through the woods, a wicked smile growing on her lips. She followed the sounds and smells of battle and knew she would be joining the fight shortly. After ensuring Sesshomaru was no where near Inuyasha's pack, Naraku had _finally_ let her leave the mountain to join the Band of Seven in their pursuits. She could feel Asami's power coursing through her, pulsing like a heartbeat. As she approached the battlefield, Miyako paused to focus and taint that power, funneling it to do her dark bidding. The scene she came upon was utter chaos. Everyone was fighting everyone and the only rule seemed to be that Inuyasha was Bankotsu's to kill.

"Well, look who decided to join us," Bankotsu called out to her as he used Banryu to shove Tessaiga away, "Now we really _are_ all here."

"I couldn't let you have all the fun without me," Miyako threw a casually flirtatious smile his way.

"Aw," Jakotsu pouted, "Why did you have to show up? We're doing just fine without you." He barely dodged the return sweep from Hiraikotsu and he glared at Miyako as if she were at fault.

Miyako did not waste her time with Jakotsu's tantrum, she had a new spell to try. She knelt down, touching the earth with her fingertips, and began a whispered chant. Sparkling blue tendrils snaked along the ground, branching out until they covered the whole battlefield. Miyako then whispered another chant into her other hand and blew a fine blue dust out across the tendrils. Deathcap mushrooms began sprouting up along the tendrils. They grew until they burst, spraying their poisonous spores into the air.

Sango immediately grabbed her mask. "Kagome, houshi-sama, get back! It's poison!" She watched as Kagome, who had already started coughing and swaying with dizziness, was lifted free of the toxic air by Koga. _Where did these come from?_ She whacked Jakotsu's sword away with Hiraikotsu and looked around, following the mushroom paths back to their source. _Is that the dark kodama Inuyasha told us about? How do I stop her without harming Asami?_

"Oi! Miyako!" Jakotsu snarled, "Couldn't you have been more direct in where you sent this poison?"

Miyako let out a laugh, "Calm down Jakotsu, you're already dead. I doubt this feels pleasant to you, but it won't kill you like it will them." Seeing that Sango had made it past Jakotsu and was coming right towards her, Miyako rose to her feet and drew out her whip, smiling. "So, demon slayer, care to try your luck with me?"

Sango swung Hiraikotsu in a sweeping arc. Miyako easily evaded and snapped her whip at the taijiya, hitting armor. _She's just like Kohaku, trapped and being used as a pawn by Naraku._ Sango gritted her teeth, angry that Naraku would destroy yet another life. The women continued to attack and parry. "Asami, you don't have to do this. We can help you."

Miyako cocked her head and listened to Sango plead to the kodama within her. "You think _you_ can reach her demon slayer?" A slow evil laugh escaped her lips, "Are you imagining Naraku pulling the strings and controlling her power? _I_ control her power and no one is taking her from me."

"Fall back!" Bankotsu yelled out.

"What?!" Miyako rounded on him in rage, "What do you mean fall back? We aren't through here!"

"Naraku's orders," he pointed to the saimyosho hovering above him, "So you can either fall in line or we'll leave you to battle the whole lot."

Miyako looked over the battered pack with apprehension. She huffed out a breath, "Fine. Until we meet again, Sango the demon slayer." She turned and jumped up onto the retreating Ginkotsu.

Sango checked in with Kagome to ensure she wasn't harmed from the toxins and helped bandage up bruises and wounds. "Do you think anything can be done for her?" Inuyasha's voice, weary from battle, asked from behind her.

Knowing exactly who he was referring to, she hesitated then responded, "She seems to be possessed by some form of Naraku's power, similar to an incarnation. It is different from Kohaku's situation because it is an entire separate entity inhabiting the same body. I...I think we'll have to purify her to help her."

"But can I even do that?" Kagome joined in the conversation, realizing they spoke of Miyako, "After all, Asami is a tree spirit with yokai power. If I purify her to remove Naraku's influence, won't I destroy Asami in the process?"

"I honestly don't know. I've never dealt with anything like this before," Sango shrugged, feeling a bit helpless.

"We may not have any other option," Inuyasha pointed out, deep in thought.

oooooooooo

The Band of Seven, with Miyako in tow, slowly approached Mt. Hakurei. They were grumbling about being pulled away from battle and commenting on the heavy weight of the barrier they crossed. Miyako ignored them, bored with their useless chatter and frustrated about being called back into the barrier she had just escaped. _Why allow Inuyasha to get any closer to Mt. Hakurei? Shouldn't we just finish them and be done with it?_

Kohaku and Kanna appeared out of the mists, stopping the Band in their tracks. Kanna held up her mirror, revealing Sesshomaru with Jaken and Rin also walking through the mists of the mountain. Miyako's heart stopped and a buzzing in her ears nearly made her miss Kohaku's command that the Band of Seven eliminate Sesshomaru. As Jakotsu argued with Bankotsu about opponents, Miyako stared hard at the continuing image in Kanna's mirror. _She's...she's alive?! But I saw..._

"Inuyasha is _mine_ Jakotsu, end of story," Bankotsu commanded, "Now take Suikotsu with you and deal with this Sesshomaru guy. Use the little human girl if you have to."

Unseen by any around her, Miyako's black eyes flickered then blinked clear. Her hands clenched at her sides and her brow furrowed. A single word escaped her lips in a whispered gasp, "Rin." The darkness swarmed back in, but the damage was done. Instead of following the group further into the barrier and the mountain, Miyako slipped off to search for the child she now knew was alive.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami/Miyako.

 **Chapter 17 -**

Asami walked through the mists of Mt. Hakurei. It was slow going. The barrier made her sick and every step was a battle of wills against Miyako. More than once she lost control back to the dark woman. When she did, Miyako attempted to make her way back into the mountain, back to Naraku. Asami gritted her teeth and took another step; she was determined to find Rin. _You think you can defeat me Asami? That you can just walk away from me? You are mine, your power is mine. You are nothing without me._

"That's not true Miyako," Asami muttered weakly, "there is a little girl out there who needs me, who loves me." She bent over in pain, the exertion of maintaining control taking it's toll on her. Even now, her eyes were as black as midnight, a sure sign that her control was slipping again. She took a deep breath and fought to take a few more steps. It was then that she heard voices just over the ridge. Making it to the top, she peered down to see Jakotsu and Suikotsu battling Sesshomaru; Rin was in Suikotsu's arms. Asami's black eyes filled with tears at the sight of the girl, how she longed to hold her.

Jakotsu smiled as a small trail of blood appeared on Sesshomaru, "So the barrier _has_ slowed you down." He licked the blood off his sword, a wicked glint in his eye.

Asami watched as the two continued to fight. She was unsure of when or if she should step in to help, she had full faith in Sesshomaru's ability to protect Rin, but she couldn't sit idly by and do nothing. Just as she was about to make her way down the ridge, she realized Jakotsu had set a trap. Sesshomaru would have to try to defend himself _and_ save Rin at the same time.

"Don't think we won't kill the girl," he taunted with a maniacal laugh. When Sesshomaru merely smirked, Jakotsu roared in rage.

"Unforgivable," Asami snarled, tears running down her cheeks as her power swirled forward in a mix of dark and light. Just as Sesshomaru made his move, throwing Tokijin aside at Suikotsu, Asami threw her hands out towards the two dead men. Vines sprang out of her left hand, wrapping around Suikotsu's arms and causing him to drop Rin as he was struck by Tokijin. The vines continued wrapping around his body and up his neck. Meanwhile, her whip flew out of her right hand, catching Jakotsu around the neck. She leapt down from the ridge, yanking her hands down and causing the two men to cry out. Sesshomaru stopped in shock upon seeing this woman who looked and smelled so much like his Asami, but had darkness pouring out of her.

When she noticed Kikyo's arrow fly to Suikotsu, Asami relinquished her vines on him and turned her focus on the now flailing Jakotsu. "Unforgivable," she repeated, her dark eyes staring him down with a blank expression. "How dare you threaten what is mine," her yell echoed in the mists.

"Mi-Miyako," Jakotsu stammered, "I was just following orders. I-I didn't know she was one of yours. Of course, I remember now. I'll just make my way back then, shall I? Lea-Leave you to do what you will here?"

Asami tightened her hold on her whip, causing rivulets of blood to drip down Jakotsu's body. She looked down into his face, watching the fear flicker across his features. "Hn. Go on then, dead man," she huffed, loosening her whip, "Only death awaits you in that mountain Jakotsu, run then and hasten your demise." Snapping her whip and releasing him, she turned her back on him. Stumbling, Jakotsu fled in terror.

Suikotsu was no more than a pile of bones when she turned back. Taking a few more steps, she collapsed and would have hit the ground if a strong arm hadn't wrapped around her waist, drawing her in. "Kodama," a baritone voice called to her.

She turned her head up to Sesshomaru's and whimpered,"I can't keep control over her much longer. Kikyo!" she called to the woman before she could walk away. "Can...Can you help me?"

Kikyo reluctantly turned around and walked over to the tree spirit, gazing deep into her eyes and seemingly into her soul. A grim expression passed over her face, "I cannot. If I purify Naraku's influence out of you, it will destroy you."

Tears poured out of Asami's eyes and her knees buckled. Sesshomaru adjusted his hold to lift her fully into his arm. He nuzzled her cheek and rumbled comfort to her. Lifting her hands to his face, she looked deep into his amber eyes. Turning back to Kikyo, "Do it, destroy me."

"No," Sesshomaru growled, his grip tightening.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I can't live like this." Asami nuzzled his cheek, "It is agonizing holding Miyako back and I can't do it for long. I love Rin and I...I love you, but you have to let me go." She drew back and looked back into his eyes, pleading.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched as his eyes swam with emotion, "No," he growled again. "Rin, climb on, we are leaving this barrier."

"Yes," she whispered, unsure of what to make of Asami's condition. She pulled herself onto mokomoko, which wrapped around her to help keep her safe as they flew.

Sesshomaru flew them back to where Jaken and A-Un were waiting, clear of the barrier's painful affects. Still clutching Asami to him, he turned to Jaken. "Take Rin and A-Un and leave this place. You need to be quite a distance away from me when I attempt to help her."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken snapped to attention, "Come Rin, we must leave quickly." He helped the girl onto A-Un and flew them away, looking back and wondering just what his master intended to do.

"Sess-Sesshomaru-sama...I can't...fight her." Asami wept and clung to his kimono as he laid her down on her knees before him, kneeling with her.

Her features twisted in an instant and a melodic laugh escaped her lips, "Sesshomaru, did you really think you could stop me? Her power is mine. Her body is mine." She sat back on her heels, her mouth pulled back into a mocking smile, "You cannot take her from me."

With a cold, blank expression he calmly responded, "She cannot be yours, for she was already mine." His hand snaked its way around the back of her head and pulled her forward on a gasp. He kissed her forehead gently, rested his forehead against hers, and called out "Asami, let me in."

His aura reached out to hers, pulsing red around them, swelling and growing as he slowly allowed more power to be released. It found hers deep within her, shattered with tendrils of miasma throughout. Pouring more of his aura into her, he slowly pulled the darkness away. His aura entwined with hers, drawing it back together, strengthening it with his own. It flowed through and around her in a caressing embrace. It coiled around her aura again and again until there was no clear distinction on where she ended and he began. The darkness raged against him as he filled every void it left with his own power. Sesshomaru fought against his natural inclination to take his true dog form when this much power was being released, holding onto Asami as he continued to force the darkness from her. On a snarl, he sent a burst of aura through her. Asami's head snapped up as she looked unseeing at the sky above her, crying out in pain as the darkness was eradicated from within. Her eyes cleared to a vivid green with red streaks then promptly closed as she passed out into Sesshomaru's arm.

Taking a ragged breath, he slowly drew his power back, uncoiling and releasing Asami from it's grasp. Laying her gently in the grass, he sat back exhausted. The clearing around them was singed from the blast of his aura and he was glad he had sent Rin and Jaken away.

oooooooooo

When Asami opened her eyes, night had fallen. She was wrapped in soft, warm fur and she could smell a fire nearby. _Did it work?_ She took a moment and searched within herself, but found no trace of Miyako's presence. _What_ did _he do to me?_ She remembered him calling out to her and then the warm swell of his aura washing over her. She remembered the intimacy of it, their auras so tightly interwoven, she didn't even know people could be so close. It was at that moment that she suddenly felt it's loss, the pain of it's absence like a weight suddenly dropped upon her. Had she never known what it was like to be so close to another being she would never have missed it, but now, knowing, she felt her world was ending without his aura there with hers.

Asami sat up, looking for him. He was there, sitting by the fire, not three feet from her, yet he felt so much farther away. His usually stoic face mirrored her own pain, his mind deep in thought. She crawled nearer, needing to touch him. When she reached out and laid her hand on his knee, he kept his gaze on the fire, but they both sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Asami," he began, "I didn't know what else to do. That type of connection is rarely formed and when it is, it is done slowly with no intention of breaking it. It is dangerous and can result in the death of one or both involved. Most _mates_ don't even form such a bond. I...I wasn't even sure we could, but I had to try something." He turned to look at her, a line forming between his brows. "I couldn't lose you."

Asami crawled into his lap, facing him. Her hands caressed his face, sweeping across his forehead and down his cheeks. They continued down and around his neck and into his hair, seeming to have a mind of their own as they sought out that connection that was lost. Grabbing his kimono, she forced her hands to stop their fussing. She sighed, knowing that touching him would never replace the sundered bond. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered, "I am myself again and I have you and Rin still in my life. That is worth everything." Her smile faded and her head dropped, "I'm only sorry that I have been such a burden to you; that you felt you didn't have a choice in making such an intimate connection with me."

He drew her into him, hugging her tightly, his nose buried in her hair. Her scent of summer and magnolias had returned and he luxuriated in it as it filled his senses and surrounded him. "Bonding with you is not something I'm sorry for." Asami gasped in surprise, her eyes deep wells of shock. "I am sorry for the void I have left in both of us." She shifted and curled into him, nuzzling his neck to comfort them both. They remained in a silent embrace the rest of the night, watching the fire, each simply needing the feel of the other as closely and as completely as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character Asami/Miyako.

 **A/N:** I realized my writing may not have been very clear on something and it is important to understand for later in this chapter and really important later in the story. To save Asami, Sesshomaru bonded with her and then subsequently broke the bond. They are not mated. I apologize for any confusion my poor writing skills may have caused.

 **Chapter 18 -**

Sesshomaru touched down on the grass and released Asami from his embrace, the cloud they traveled on disappeared. "Asami-chan!" A very excited Rin called out upon seeing them. "Your eyes don't look scary anymore. Are you okay now?" Asami knelt down and hugged the girl hard. "Asami-chan," Rin squeaked, "I can't breathe."

Releasing her slightly, Asami stroked the girls hair tenderly. "Rin, I'm so glad to see you. I thought you had died. I'm sorry to have left you for so long."

"Nope, Rin is still here, Jaken-sama too," the little girl chirped brightly, "but, Asami-chan, you are okay, aren't you?"

"Mm," Asami nodded, "Thanks to Sesshomaru-sama." She turned to look at the daiyokai whose back was now turned on them, watching Mt. Hakurei. Her eyes filled with longing for that broken bond.

"What exactly did my lord do to save you," Jaken inquired, peering up and down at Asami and sniffing the air.

Asami turned her attention back to her welcoming party, but shook her head, "What's important is that I'm okay and fully back to normal."

"Oh, Asami-chan, we have something for you," Rin jumped up and ran over to A-Un, "Jaken-sama found it and knew you would want it kept safe." From the far side of the dragon's saddle she drew forth Asami's Bo staff.

"I thought it was gone forever," Asami breathed, reaching out and clutching the precious gift from Bokuseno. "Thank you Jaken," Asami bowed low, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I just happened to find it on the ground before we left to come after you, it was nothing really," Jaken toed the ground, looking bashful. "We couldn't find your Sais though," he added apologetically.

"Those can be easily replaced. This," she ran her hands along the weapon, "This is far more special." She swung it around her body and over her head several times, enjoying the feel of it in her hands once again. The ground began to shake and her attention was pulled to Mt. Hakurei. Thousands of demons began pouring out of every crevice of the mountain.

"What is that?" gasped Rin.

Asami stepped up beside Sesshomaru, eyes wide at the spectacle before them. "Those demons...he was devouring them daily." Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye. "If they are escaping, that means that either Inuyasha's pack has destroyed the barrier or...Naraku finished what he was doing in the mountain." She looked down, imagining all those fleshy blobs with a shudder.

"Either way," Sesshomaru responded quietly, his eyes narrowing, "It means I can approach the mountain now." Without another word or a glance to his companions, he flew off in a ball of light.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama! What do you want us to do?" Jaken called after him fruitlessly.

"Well, at this point in time we need to protect Rin," Asami swung her Bo staff at the ready as demons began approaching from the mountain, "Jaken, I rely on you for assistance with that staff of yours."

"They will learn to fear the two-headed staff," Jaken braced the staff upon the ground and it began spewing fire upon the nearest demons.

Asami twirled her Bo staff to the left and right, jabbing and striking as demons swarmed from all sides. Between her and Jaken, they had no problem keeping the pesky demons at bay, but there were so many it was very tiring work. Asami looked up at the sky, panting during a brief respite from the onslaught. It was then that she saw Kagura flying off on her feather with something held close in her arms. _Kagura? What mischief is Naraku making you do now?_ For a moment their eyes met before Kagura dashed away. _I'm sorry he could only free_ me _Kagura. But I promise to help him destroy Naraku and free you too!_ Her attention was drawn back to the fight at hand as more demons came towards her, snarling.

ooooooooo

When Sesshomaru returned, he found them surrounded by demon parts. They looked tired, but none the worse for wear. Asami was curled against a tree. Her face was crestfallen and she looked lost in her thoughts. _Does she already know that I was unable to destroy Naraku?_ "I know that you are tired, but we will have to continue in our search for Naraku," his words snapped her out of her reverie, "the coward had a barrier that I couldn't get through and he disappeared again." She nodded, looking back down at her knees and hands. "I _will_ destroy him, kodama," he reassured her.

" _We_ will destroy him," she got up, her jaw set, a fierce glint in her eyes as she thought of Kagura's fate. With a smirk she added, "The bastard doesn't even realize he helped teach me how to wield my own power." Turning, Asami helped Rin, who just woke from her nap, gather up her things and pack them on A-Un. "So, where to?" she asked as Rin and Jaken climbed onto A-Un's back. She was just about to hitch herself up as well when –

"Asami," she turned to find Sesshomaru holding his hand out to her. His expression was blank, but his eyes held the same longing she felt. "You will travel with me. Jaken, find a safe hot spring and make camp. We will meet you there."

"Yes, my lord," Jaken took A-Un's reins and flew off with Rin waving sleepily.

"Asami." At his second call, she tore her eyes away from the fleeing dragon and turned to realize he was still waiting for her to come to him. She tentatively walked over and placed her hand in his. Sesshomaru pulled her to him, placing his hand upon the small of her back and leaning down to nuzzle her hair. Her eyes closed and she leaned into the connection. "Do you trust me?" he whispered into her ear. Her breath caught in her throat and she could do no more than nod. "Then hold on tight."

Asami had barely wound her fingers into his kimono when he suddenly flew them high into the air at lightning speed. "Oh!" she gasped, and clung more tightly to him. He glanced down, a small smile hinting on his lips, and wound his arm more securely around her waist. Once they were up a distance, he slowed down and began to meander around, dipping, looping, and twisting as he pleased. Asami turned carefully so she could see the ground. She couldn't help the joyful laugh that escaped her as they continued to soar. She turned to look up at him with a huge smile, her whole face lit with glee. "This is amazing Sesshomaru-sama. So much more freeing than flying with A-Un. It's a wonder you walk at all!" His expression softened and his eyes filled with warmth, pleased that his idea had cheered her up.

"Would you like to fly on your own?" he grinned mischievously.

"How?" she looked down at her feet, wondering if he was able to transfer some of his cloud to just her.

He turned her around so she was facing the ground, "Hold your arms out and be ready to catch me."

"Wait, what?" But before she could ask anything else, he suddenly let her go and she began falling towards the earth. After a moment of fear, she held her arms out steady and reveled in the feeling. The air rushed past her, throwing her hair up to the sky. It seemed like she fell for hours, but after only a few moments had passed Sesshomaru appeared a ways below her. He rose up to counter her fall and she landed softly on his back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "That was falling, not flying," she teased and nipped his ear. "I've never had so much fun." She settled against him, their hair entwining in the wind. Asami nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent. Filled with contentment she whispered "I wish I could fly with you always Sesshomaru-sama." A soft rumble from his chest agreed with her.

oooooooooooo

Asami woke the next morning wedged between Rin and Jaken. They had requested song after song as they fell asleep until finally Asami herself passed out. Laughing softly at the memory of their pleading eyes, and delighted in the little moments she had missed, she snuggled down deeper into the pile of limbs. A foot to the face quickly squashed all pleasant thoughts and she nudged them both until they were all awake.

"Where did Sesshomaru-sama go?" Jaken asked, looking around the campsite.

Asami shrugged as she put away their bed roll, "Probably looking for new signs of Naraku, or trying to scent Kohaku to achieve the same ends." Although he had left many times in their travels before she was taken, she hated to admit that she felt his absence much more deeply now.

"Wouldn't he have told you where he was going?" Rin watched Asami with a wicked grin, sure that she knew something secret and forbidden.

"What do you mean, Rin,"giving the child a questioning look, "He's never been one to wake us just to tell us where he is going. It isn't our concern."

"Oh, come now Asami-chan," the girl pouted, "Jaken-sama and I have seen the way you look at each other, and he flew you here _himself_ yesterday. You're going to be his wife, right?" Rin nodded, full of confidence.

Asami nearly dropped the food she had been pulling out of their bag, "W-wife? No, with demons it's called mates," she stammered. "But that is besides the point," her cheeks turned beet red, "No, Rin. Sesshomaru-sama has not once said anything to me about being mates, nor do I have any expectations for him to do so." Rin did not look convinced.

"It's only a matter of time," Rin's eyes shone with imagination, "and then you'll have children that I can help take care of! After all, Sesshomaru-sama will need heirs for the western lands."

"Heirs?" she whispered. Rin turned to see the woman turning white as a sheet. Jaken had completely missed the whole conversation, having been focused on getting the fire going for their breakfast and tea. Asami blinked and grabbed a nearby pot, "Rin, I'm going to fetch some water for tea. You stay here with Jaken."

"Oh, okay Asami-chan," Rin saw through the excuse, but didn't want to intrude if Asami needed to be alone.

Asami raced down the path and dropped to her knees by the stream, breathing heavily from exertion and panic. _Of course he would need an heir! Why have I never thought of that before?!_ Asami dipped the pot into the stream, watching the water flow in with unseeing eyes. _Can kodama even_ have _children? We are created from a seed, specially selected and timed perfectly as need arises...not born!_ Realizing the pot was overflowing with water, Asami snatched it back onto the rock beside her. _Even if I could produce an heir for him, what would it be? Certainly not a powerful, purebred inuyokai._ Her heart sank deeper than the stream before her. _He would need an heir, and I can't give him what he needs._ Splashing her face with cold water and putting on a smile for Rin, she returned with the water to make their morning tea, the growing hopes and desires of her heart dashed upon the stones of reality.

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru returned a few hours later with a parcel under his arm. He found his little pack in the nearby clearing, Rin was training on defensive moves. Jaken was the first to notice his return. "My lord, were you able to find any clues to Naraku's whereabouts?"

"My business is not of your concern Jaken," he thumped the small demon on the head lightly. He watched as Asami allowed Rin to take her down.

"Good,"Asami stood back up, "but this time, shift your body weight more as you push my arm down. Your goal is to remain in a strong stance while breaking my own. You do that by shifting my skeletal structure out of an upright position." Rin attempted the move again with more success. "See, this time you had more control over my body."

Rin beamed and turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama! Did you see! I knocked down Asami and could shove her away! We've been working on self-defense moves. Where did _you_ go? Oh! Is that package for me?" The little girl prattled on cheerfully.

"Your form looks very good Rin," he responded stoically, "and no, this isn't for you."

"Okay," Rin smiled and walked back towards camp, towing Jaken along, and throwing a secret wink at Asami.

Asami stood and brushed her kimono off, "She's getting better. I think I'll start making her a Bo staff to learn on. But don't tell her, I'd like to surprise her with it." Sesshomaru merely nodded and handed her the parcel. "What is this?"

"The clothes you wear belonged to Miyako. I thought you might like something new." He watched for her reaction as she unfolded the brown package. A spark of warmth and joy shot through him as her eyes widened in surprise. She pulled out a dark green kimono of the finest silk, small jade green patterns swirled throughout adding a hint of light to the fabric. A deep purple obi with accents of gold finished off the outfit.

"This is beautiful," she breathed, fingering the silk gingerly. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," she added, looking up at him with a smile, "I'll go put it on right away."

She returned, looking stunning, but with a smirk on her face. "You had them put a slit up each leg?"

He crossed to her quickly, a smoldering look warming his expression. "I like the slits," he said plainly.

Asami laughed softly, "They are also quite functional for fighting. At least the seamstress also included a fresh pair of leggings." The rest of her teasing was lost on her tongue and her mind went blank as he swept her up into a kiss. Her arms wound around his neck as an aching need for more connection rose within her. The heat and intensity of his kiss sent dizzying waves through her body and she clung to him to keep from being swept away. His arm slowly drifted down her back and her eyes snapped open briefly when his hand found its way to one of those slits. She could feel the scrape of his claws through the leggings on her thigh and a whimper of pleasure escaped into their kiss. The sound sent a shudder through Sesshomaru and he grabbed her thigh as he moaned in response. Pulling away from his kiss, Asami gasped for air.

He rumbled in pleasure and nuzzled her ear, "I told you I liked the slits."

"Mm," Asami leaned into his cheek, "So I see." She enjoyed the moment, the affection that brought him physically closer to her. She needed that closeness and wondered if the void within them would ever fade away. _I cannot give you an heir, I cannot ever be your mate, but I will always love you and need you._ She closed her mind to the future, and reveled in the connection of the moment _._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 19 -**

Asami, Rin, and Jaken followed Sesshomaru once again, though none had any notion of where they were going, they trusted him. The daiyokai followed his nose and instincts and that usually got them to where they needed to be. They had been traveling for several weeks and the little pack had gotten back into a steady rhythm. Asami and Rin would work on lessons on days that Sesshomaru ventured out alone. On days they traveled together, Asami would play games with Rin and Jaken or walk out front with Sesshomaru. He remained relatively quiet and contemplative, but he seemed to enjoy the stories she would share of her life in the forest. When they flew, Sesshomaru always insisted on carrying Asami and she enjoyed the free feeling of the wind streaming through her hair and the comfort of his strong arm wrapped around her. At night, Asami would sing Rin and Jaken to sleep then work on whittling Rin a Bo staff. She was nearly done and proud of her work. Sesshomaru had taken to sitting next to her while she worked. Sometimes they talked, sometimes Asami would sing a song just for him, and other times they sat in companionable silence. Her presence and especially her song reached deep into his soul and calmed the ache he felt from breaking the bond he had formed with her. He would never admit it, but he needed her with him. Even if the broken bond didn't cry out for contact, he had grown accustomed to her smile. When he had hunted her down after Naraku had taken her he had been driven by a possessive and instinctual sense about her, but now it was something so much more than that.

On this day, they were walking along like any other day when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. _The scent on the air has changed._ "I smell blood, a massive amount of it. Come, we will go check it out." He held his hand out to Asami, an indication that they were going to fly there. Rin and Jaken scampered onto A-Un.

"How do you know it has anything to do with Naraku?" Asami took his hand and stepped in close.

"Who else would so recklessly spill so much blood," he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her as his cloud formed beneath his feet, "besides, I also smell that hanyou half-brother of mine." He spit out the last words with clear distaste. As they flew, Asami saw another forest demolished by what appeared to be a battle, the only things remaining covered in miasma and charred earth. She gritted her teeth and stiffened in Sesshomaru's arm. "What is wrong kodama?"

"Naraku," she sneered, "He has destroyed so many lives. The more we travel, the more I see the damage the forests have taken from him or one of his minions. Irreparable damage. The elders called on me to be a protector of the forests and it seems that our goals are finally aligned."

"Hn. There are many who have reason to desire his demise," he nodded in understanding. They neared the location the smell of blood came from and landed softly. As the pack walked through the foggy crags, they came upon a gigantic white creature.

"Oh! What is that?" Jaken squeaked.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's a huge bird!" Rin exclaimed. "But, it's head is gone!"

"This is where the smell originates, though it isn't as strong now," Sesshomaru examined the area, trying to determine what had happened there.

"You're too late Sesshomaru, _that_ gateway is closed," Kagura smirked down upon the group from a nearby cliff. Rin screamed and jumped into Asami's arms.

Asami held the trembling child close, her power forming a poisonous flower in her hand just in case Kagura made any move towards them. _Kagura, are you here on your own or is this another one of Naraku's ploys?_

"Oi! Kagura! Why do you keep showing up? Sesshomaru doesn't want anything to do with you!" Jaken's cry of indignation was squelched when Sesshomaru leaped up to the cliff to speak with Kagura.

"What do you mean gateway?" Sesshomaru demanded, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"The river of blood to the underworld. Inuyasha and Naraku have already traveled through that gate," she flipped her fan and smiled coyly, "but..."

"You know something more?" her games bored him, but she seemed to have information.

"I know of another gateway. I can show you the way, but I can't guarantee your safety, nor anyone else," she added looking back down at Asami and Rin.

Sesshomaru considered her offer for a moment, "You will take me there."

She flashed him a wicked smile, "Then we'll fly whenever you're ready. The sooner the better."

Sesshomaru jumped down to Asami. He was torn between taking her and telling her to stay. On the one hand, he wanted to keep her close to ensure her safety, but on the other, he didn't know what he was taking them into; it could be a trap.

Seeing his indecision, Asami chimed in, "I'd like to come. Even if this is a trap, we should face it together."

Sesshomaru nodded his approval. "Jaken, keep a close eye out and if there is any sign of danger get Rin to safety."

"Yes, my lord!" the little toad demon climbed onto A-Un and readied his staff of two heads.

Asami settled Rin onto the dragon's back then hesitated. She never wanted to assume Sesshomaru would carry her and especially with Kagura, an enemy, around she was unsure if he would want her with him. "Kodama," he turned to her, eyes expecting, "your place is with me." She wound her fingers into his kimono, her breath catching in her throat as they took off, she never could get used to the initial dizzying sensation of flight. They followed Kagura in silence for a short time. When it looked like they were nearing their destination, he whispered into her ear, "I want you to stay with Rin on this side of the gateway. I don't know what Naraku has planned in the underworld and I'd rather you and Rin be far away from it." When she started to protest he added, "I'll take Jaken with me."

Asami rolled her eyes and smiled. They both knew that Jaken would not be a match for Naraku, but she was more comfortable knowing that at least someone else would be going with him.

"It's just here,"Kagura announced as they landed in a barren wasteland at the entrance of a cave. Asami took Rin's hand as they followed Kagura deep into the ground. The stones beneath their feet began to take on a gruesome life-like quality. Soon they took on the shapes of full arms, heads, and legs. "This is as far as I go. The gateway is just up ahead." _If you can get through._

"Kodama, Rin, you stay back here," Sesshomaru commanded without turning back to them.

Asami watched as Kagura ducked down behind a large boulder nearby. _What does she know that she isn't telling us?_ "Come, Rin," she grabbed the girl's hand and ducked down behind a boulder, "we best stay out of the way." Rin whimpered when Gozu and Mezu came to life, clinging closer to Asami as their voices boomed through the cavern. Asami shot a glare at Kagura, but the wind sorceress was watching the scene before them intently.

Sesshomaru drew forth Tenseiga, which had been rattling for attention, and Gozu and Mezu surrendered, allowing the gateway to open. Kagura held her breath as she watched the light wash over Sesshomaru, remembering how she had almost been turned to stone by that very light. As he passed through the gateway unharmed, she gasped, "I knew it. Sesshomaru is the only one who can defeat Naraku."

"You acted alone in helping us today, didn't you?" Kagura turned to see Asami's eyes upon her, narrowed as she sized up Naraku's incarnation. "You want Sesshomaru to find Naraku and destroy him. That's why you helped me in Mt. Hakurei and why you are helping us now, right?"

"Your protector is very powerful,"Kagura huffed, "He just might be a match for Naraku's cunning."

"Why don't you travel with us Kagura?" Kagura snapped her head up, eyes wide in surprise. "We can protect you and together we can all destroy Naraku."

"You would really let me do that?" She dropped her gaze, uncomfortable with the unexpected show of kindness.

"All you desire is your freedom right? Just like I did in Mt. Hakurei. You helped me achieve mine, it is only fitting that I help you achieve yours." Rin listened to this whole exchange with apprehension. She did not trust Kagura, feared being taken again, but Asami seemed to see something that she did not.

"Hmph," Kagura shrugged her shoulder, "It is not so simple anyway. Naraku holds my heart and thus my life in his hands. If he knows I defied him, he'd kill me. There would be nothing you nor your daiyokai could do to protect me." Kagura stood, turning to leave, "Save your kindness for those who actually deserve it Asami."

"Kagura," Asami reached out, grabbing the woman's arm to keep her from leaving, "If you ever need something, come find us." Kagura nodded, then walked off into the dark.

"Asami-chan," Rin began hesitantly, "Do you really trust Kagura?"

Asami angled her head to the side, considering the question. "She acts solely on the whim of Naraku. She hasn't had a chance to prove if she is good or evil, until today. Today she acted on her own and she did good. So I'm inclined to believe that she is good. Either way, she deserves the chance to be free and find out for herself just who she is." Rin thought about that for a moment, then nodded her head in understanding.

"Let's do what we can for her," Rin smiled up at Asami.

Suddenly a great grinding noise drew their attention back to the gateway. The huge stone doors were slowly starting to close. "Rin, stay behind that boulder!" Asami ran forward to Gozu and Mezu. "Why are the doors closing?" She demanded, trying not to panic.

"The one who wielded the sword of the otherworld has passed through," Gozu answered.

"There are no other souls wishing to cross, so the gateway will close," Mezu added.

"But," Asami watched in horror as the doors closed a bit more, "Will Sesshomaru-sama be able to open them from the other side?"

"The gateway only opens from this side," Gozu stood, moving to his resting place.

"The dead are not allowed to return through here, "Mezu joined Gozu in their guard position.

"No!" Without a thought to her own safety, Asami ran forward into the doorway. She planted her feet and threw out her arms. Strong, thick branches sprang from her hands, twisting and wrapping as they grew, until they pressed against the giant stone doors. Roots rose from the ground, winding around her legs, giving her more stability. Asami gritted her teeth as sweat beaded and dripped down her face. Her eyes began to glow green as the full force of her power was exerted to keep the doors open long enough for Sesshomaru to return. A creaking and crackling drew her attention to her right side; the edges of the branches on that side were turning to stone. She cried out in fear, as she turned and realized the same thing was happening to her left side. Tears streamed down her face. _Just a little longer. Please hold out a little longer._

A light flashed within the underworld and a red demonic aura rushed towards her. Asami watched as it drew near and turned into the shape of a man. She looked up into amber eyes that were so familiar to her, but gasped when she realized they did not belong to Sesshomaru. The inu daiyokai before her had long silver hair, but it was pulled up into a high ponytail. Where Sesshomaru's markings were smooth, this man's were jagged. He had a flowing pelt, but wore it over both shoulders. "Who.." Asami began, but before she could get the question out the inu daiyokai stepped forward and placed his hands upon her shoulders, his forehead to hers. She realized then that he didn't look fully corporal, an almost misty haze kept him from taking full physical form. _He must be dead, but who is he and what is he doing?_ Asami glanced back to her branches which had become stone halfway up to her arm, but the progression seemed to have stopped on both sides. Turning her attention to the ghost holding onto her, she looked questioningly into his eyes. _Did he just save me?_ After some time had passed, the ghost sighed, stepped back and nodded to Asami before disappearing in another flash of light. Blinking, Asami saw Sesshomaru stepped out of the mists followed closely behind by Inuyasha and his pack.

Sesshomaru was confused by the strange sight that met him. His kodama looked to be more tree and stone than human and she was weeping. Stepping forward, he realized she couldn't lower her hands because of the stone formations and had to pull out Tokijin to help free her. She fell into him, crying and shaking over the exertion. Once everyone was safely through the gateway and the stone doors were closed, Asami explained what had happened.

"We are in your debt, Asami-sama," Miroku bowed low, "Thank you for being willing to sacrifice yourself on our behalf."

"It was nothing so grand as that, I assure you," Asami blushed at his words, "Besides, the last time we met I was trying to kill you. So I think we can call it even."

"But Asami, how did you free yourself from Naraku's influence," Sango eyed her hopefully.

"Sesshomaru-sama takes all of the credit for that," she nodded to her daiyokai. Sesshomaru had been shocked at her description of the ghost who had helped her and continued to stare back at the stone doors. Inuyasha noticed his distraction.

"Asami, I think...I think that ghost who helped you was my old man," A melancholy look crossed Inuyasha's face. "You say he saved you?"

"Mm," she nodded, "I was turning to stone as I stood in the doorway, but when he came it was as if he was shielding me from the affects of the underworld. He stayed there, guarding me until you all appeared."

"It makes sense," a tiny voice chimed in from Inuyasha's shoulder, "My master loved his sons very much. If you were keeping the door open to save them, then it is logical he would come to your aid."

"Myoga, you're still here!" Kagome commented.

"I am loyal to master Inuyasha," Myoga nodded confidently.

"Oi, then where were you earlier?" Inuyasha gave the flea a sidelong glance.

"Erm.."Myoga fidgeted under Inuyasha's stare.

"Come Kodama," Sesshomaru's baritone voice called out from the boulder where Rin had stayed hidden. "Naraku was destroyed, but I don't believe he's dead. We must search further." Asami bowed in farewell to Inuyasha's pack then caught up with Sesshomaru. In an uncharacteristic show of affection in front of others, he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned his head down to hers. "Next time don't act so foolishly. I would have found another way out of the underworld to you."

Asami shook her head, "It was pure instinct. The door was closing with you stuck on the other side. I couldn't stand by and watch."

"No, Asami," Sesshomaru gently kissed her forehead, "I don't suppose you could have."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character Asami/Miyako.

 **Chapter 20 -**

Asami tipped her face to the sunshine and allowed it to warm her face. She sighed contentedly as she walked silently next to Sesshomaru. The branches up above chittered and chattered even though no breeze had stirred them. She listened in, hoping for some greeting from Bokuseno, but quickly ignored the noise when she realized it was just the usual gossip. Jaken had just agreed to take Rin off the path to pick flowers, promising to catch up quickly, so she and Sesshomaru were alone for the moment.

"If you could do anything you want, what would it be?" the usually quiet diayokai broke the silence, startling Asami.

"Hm? Oh, well, I guess I'm doing it. Traveling with you, Rin, and Jaken. I've seen more of the world than probably any other kodama, including the elders," she smiled up at him. "Even with the bad stuff that has happened," Asami dropped her gaze back down to her feet, thinking back on Mt. Hakurei, "I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Isn't there anything else you want?" Sesshomaru angled his head and looked at her questioningly.

Asami blushed under his scrutiny, "All I want is to be with you," she answered quietly. A smile hinted at Sesshomaru's lips. Shaking her head to clear her embarrassment, Asami turned the question back to him, "What about you? As a daiyokai, you must be free to do whatever you want."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and a shadow crossed his face as he looked to the horizon in thought, "Quite the opposite. Most of my life has been plagued by rules, duties, and obligations. This Sesshomaru has often had to set aside his own desires for the sake of responsibilities to the title of lord of the west."

Asami looked up at him, stunned by this revelation, eyes wide with shock. _No wonder he always insists that Rin and I do as we please._ "That must be difficult. What about now? Have you been traveling this whole time purely out of duty?"

"There are duties that I perform while traveling, but no, this has been something I wanted to do," he turned his head to the side, listening for Rin and Jaken picking flowers.

"What else do you want, if you could do anything, that is." The breeze picked up strands of Asami's hair, mixing it with Sesshomaru's as they walked on.

Raising an eyebrow at her, "At the moment, I want to fly with you." With a strong arm and mischievous grin, he pulled her close and took off.

ooooooooo

Asami awoke sensing something was wrong. Her foggy mind remembered finishing Rin's Bo staff. She had stayed up later than usual to put the final touches on it and instead of moving to sleep next to Rin, Asami had simply curled up in her spot next to Sesshomaru and fell asleep. She vaguely recalled mokomoko being wrapped around her because she had noticed the warmth and the scent of Sesshomaru in her sleep. Asami blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong. As a chilled wind sent shivers down her arms, she realized mokomoko – and thus Sesshomaru – was gone. That didn't concern her as he sometimes left without telling them, but something else felt off. It was then that she heard the tinkling of a wooden flute somewhere in the distance.

Jaken ran through the bushes into the campsite, "Oh! Asami-sama! Rin is gone!"

"What?!" Asami sprang to her feet, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know, my lady," beads of sweat broke out on Jaken's brow, "I woke up as she stood up and started to walk off into the woods. I called out to her, but she didn't respond. When I followed, she seemed to just disappear!"

"No," Asami muttered to herself, recalling the sound of the flute. Running to the trees that stood in the direction Jaken had come from she cried out, "Where is she?" A roaring whoosh ripped through the leaves followed by a creaking and croaking of branched. Jaken looked on, dumbfounded. Asami's face darkened in horror before she turned back to the imp, "Jaken, we must act quickly. Rin was taken by a demon that sells human children as slaves. Do you know where Sesshomaru-sama went?"

"I can find him," he nodded.

"Good," she retrieved her Bo staff and slung it onto her back, "They say that Rin is Northwest of here. I will start tracking them in that direction and try to catch up to them. You go tell Sesshomaru-sama what happened."

"M-me? Alone, my lady?" Jaken squeaked.

"Yes, Jaken," she looked down at him in pity, "We must move quickly for Rin's sake. So it is best that I start off without waiting for Sesshomaru-sama."

"Okay, Asami-sama," Jaken gulped, "I will go swiftly." Jaken looked around the campsite and seemed to see some indication of where he needed to go, because he took off as fast as his little feet would carry him.

Asami raced off into the forest in the direction the trees had indicated. Brambles and roots drew back out of her way, keeping her feet from tripping in the dark. She was an excellent tracker and searched high and low for signs of which way the demon had taken Rin, but without an inuyokai nose the going was slow, even with the trees to help. The sun's rays were just beginning to creep into the sky when she heard a demon cry out and sensed a wave of spiritual power sizzle the air. Cautiously, she approached the nearest clearing, staying hidden away. A band of monks were leading many children out of a cave, the last one out had an orange and yellow checkered kimono. She was about to run out to collect Rin when a hand reached out to stop her.

"She must decide this for herself," Sesshomaru said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Asami snapped angrily.

"Rin is a human girl and she has a chance here to go live with other humans. It is her choice." He wouldn't admit to the ball of worry settling in his stomach over what Rin's decision might be.

"But," Asami squirmed in Sesshomaru's grasp, "She's _ours_." Her eyes pleaded with his.

"That is not our claim to make if she does not wish it. We wait." He maintained his grasp on Asami's arm, but shifted so he was holding her to him. Asami gritted her teeth as she heard Rin demand to be let go. It wasn't until she had called out their names that Sesshomaru let Asami go and they rushed out to help Rin.

"Master Ungai," one of the monks called out, "A demon and another creature!"

"Hm. That seems to be a tree spirit, though why it walks in human form I do not know. They seem to have bewitched this child and must be dealt with," an older monk pointed his shakujo at Asami and Sesshomaru, directing the younger monks to begin their chant.

The group of young monks surrounded Asami and Sesshomaru, running and chanting with their prayer beads. Sesshomaru watched them, but remained stoic and unimpressed with their feeble attempts. Asami turned and stood with her back to Sesshomaru, unsure of what would come next, she quietly called her power forth. The sutras they threw upon them stung her body and she snarled at the monks in warning. Ungai used his shakujo to send a wave of spiritual power at them. Asami blinked as a bright flash of light engulfed them. It sizzled and crackled in the air, but she didn't feel the expected pain. Instead, Sesshomaru's aura washed over her like a warm embrace, protecting them both and deflecting the spiritual energy.

The monks were surprised to see the demon and tree spirit still standing. Sesshomaru started walking towards Rin again, and Asami turned to follow suit. When the monks started running around them again, Asami began drawing up roots and vines to trip them. She was afraid to do much harm as they were not evil men. Ungai continued to throw sutras at each of Asami's plants, disintegrating them upon contact. The young monks were able to draw a containment circle that slowly closed in on Sesshomaru and Asami. She pressed her back into Sesshomaru's, fearful of another spiritual attack from so many monks. Without a sound, he reached out to her with his aura, comforting her and strengthening her. Her aura responded by slowly coiling around them both, offering what protection she could. Ungai, fearful of a demonic attack, struck with a great force of spiritual energy.

Asami gasped as the surge of energy smashed into them. Her whole body tingled and burned as the monk attempted to purify them. She heard Sesshomaru growl as he released more of his aura. Closing her eyes, she focused on her own power welling up within her and the feel of Sesshomaru at her back. Asami allowed her power to entwine with his, mixing and melding until they formed a green and red swirled barrier. It grew and swelled until at last it burst forth, lashing out at the monks surrounding them and blazing a path through the trees, away from the children. Rin ran forward to Sesshomaru.

"Rin," he looked down at her with serious eyes, "Do as you please." He turned, took Asami's hand, and lead her away from the clearing. Asami lagged behind a bit, worried that the monks would continue to restrain Rin from following. Sesshomaru rumbled to her in comfort, drawing her closer so she was walking right beside him. "You entwined your aura with mine," he commented, his voice soft but questioning.

"Only peripherally," she qualified, "It just seemed like the natural thing to do; that we'd both be stronger for it." _Your aura makes me feel safe, even in battle._ She thought, but didn't know how to say it. "Was I wrong to do so?"

"No," his voice thickened with warmth, "Anything that draws you closer to me is never a bad thing." Rin caught up to them and they all eventually found Jaken wandering and crying out for Rin. Sesshomaru found a glade to rest in, knowing Rin had not really slept much the night before. "Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded once Rin was settled, "Stay awake and watch over Rin as she sleeps. See if you can manage to protect her from any further calamity today."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," the little demon responded sheepishly.

Asami had begun to set up a pallet next to Rin's when she looked up to find Sesshomaru holding his hand out to her. "Asami, come with me." Taking his hand, she rose and allowed herself to be drawn into him. Though he did not smile, his amber eyes reflected a light that made her stomach flip and her head spin.

"Where are we going?" she blushed and glanced over at Jaken, but was relieved to see that he had tactfully turned his back on them.

Sesshomaru leaned down to nuzzle her neck, breathing in her scent. She softly gasped as his breath tickled her ear, "You shall see." Without another word, he formed his cloud beneath his feet and lifted them both off the ground.

ooooooooo

Asami's eyes grew wide with wonder as they touched down in a very familiar meadow. She spun in a circle, trying to take in every leaf and blade of grass. A giggle escaped her lips and her smile beamed as she turned back to Sesshomaru. "You have brought me home! But, why?"

"I have something important to ask you and I wanted you here, where you are most comfortable, when I asked it," he brushed his knuckles down her cheek and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I had told myself I would be patient and wait for this whole mess with Naraku to be over before I spoke to you, but after feeling your aura blended with mine this morning I realized that I'm not as patient as I thought."

Asami's breath hitched in her throat and she took a step back. Her lips quivered into a frown and she dropped her gaze, "Sesshomaru-sama, I love you, but I've known for some time that I could never be your mate." She looked up to see Sesshomaru's eyes widen in disbelief. "You see, kodama are made...not born. I-I may never be able to bear children. I cannot give you the heir that your title requires, so I cannot be your mate." Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru tilted her chin up to him, "What I want with you goes much deeper than being a mate. I want to reforge the soul-bond that we had, but this time I don't want to break it." He wiped away a tear that still escaped her eyes then cupped the side of her face, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "I want to always have a part of you with me, to never be separated no matter the distance between us." Asami laughed softly through the new tears that formed in her eyes. "But before you agree, there is something you must know, something that I keep secret even from Jaken for the sake of protecting what is mine." Sniffling, Asami became quite serious and nodded. "I can't ask you to become my mate, because I already have one and an heir."

Now Asami's eyes widened in disbelief as she took another step back, "What?!"

"As soon as I reached maturity I was required to take a mate," he began, knowing he was suddenly on shaky ground, "A childhood friend, who also had a family duty to uphold, became my mate. It was purely a political union. I respect her as the mother of my son and she runs a very efficient shiro, but we do not love each other and were only together the one time. She lives in another part of the shiro with the man she _does_ love, who also happens to be my advisor. I keep the knowledge of them hidden to protect them."

Asami swallowed hard, trying to digest the weight of the information she just learned, "So she has a lover, which you're okay with, and you've been showering me with affection, which she will be okay with because yours is purely a political union?"

"We agreed when we became mates that our duty to our title should not preclude each of us finding happiness. She soul-bonded with her love shortly after having my son and has encouraged me to find love for some time," Sesshomaru looked pleadingly into Asami's eyes, trying to make her understand.

"What is her name," she sighed.

"Reiko."

"You really have no problem with her being soul-bonded with another?" Asami's eyes narrowed at him, trying to picture the life and responsibilities of a nobleman. Although a tree spirit has no social or political ties, she had learned and observed the social norms of other species around her.

"None. They keep their relationship discreet. We would not have to be as careful as them," Sesshomaru added.

"Wait," Asami's eyes filled with laughter, "Are you asking me to be your concubine?"

Sesshomaru's nose scrunched up, "I do not like the term. My grandfather kept many concubines, but they were nothing more than things to satisfy his pleasure." Sesshomaru's cheeks tinged pink at some memory. "You would be my world, but yes, the title that would afford you the most rights and respect within my shiro is that of concubine."

"And Reiko," Asami paused at his mate's name, "she would have no problem with you soul-bonding with and keeping a concubine?"

"No, it has actually been her mission for some time now," Sesshomaru waited, hoping Asami would see the truth of his situation.

Asami stared at Sesshomaru for a moment then burst out laughing. She laughed until her sides hurt and tears were once again streaming down her face. Sesshomaru looked on with a confused, cold stare. When she had regained her composure, she stepped back into him, "This is the most twisted tangle of vines I've ever seen, but I do love you. As I said before, I knew I _couldn't_ be your mate. So," she reached up and held his face gently in her hands, "as long as I'm not taking another woman's place, then I whole-heartedly give myself to be soul-bonded to you...and be your concubine," she teased.

Sesshomaru swept her up into a crushing kiss. Asami's arms wrapped around his neck, holding herself close to him. His lips moved from her mouth, caressing her cheeks, eyes, and forehead. "Asami," he murmured, " _My_ Asami." He knelt down in the grass, bringing her with him, and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?" She smiled and nodded.

Sesshomaru bent down, kissed her forehead, then rested his forehead against hers. He allowed his power to slowly well up, reaching out to her with his aura. She felt the warmth of it caress her body as though his hand were touching her. Her power rose up to meet his, reaching out and surrounding them. Their auras wrapped and entwined together, blending until one could not be distinguished from the other. Asami reached out and grasped onto his kimono with both hands as the sheer force of their combined energy swelled around them. She could feel him deep within her soul, forever marked upon her heart; a part of his aura etched into the very fabric of her being. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her, sending tingling shocks racing through her system as their aura pulsed within them. He drew back from the kiss, breathing heavily, as their aura slowly quieted. Asami drew power back within herself, but felt the immediate change. It was no longer distinctly hers, it was theirs.

Asami looked up at Sesshomaru and was shocked to see that his eyes, red from exerting so much of his power, were streaked with green. She wondered if her own eyes mirrored his. She then looked around the meadow, expecting signs of damage like that which occurred at Mt. Hakurei, but found nothing harmed. "I'm glad we didn't destroy my home."

Sesshomaru laughed softly, "Last time I had to break my aura from yours. That is what caused the devastation there. This time our auras remain combined, a portion residing in each of us."

Sitting back, Asami looked concerned, "Sesshomaru-sama, I know you are on a quest to gain more power, will my weaker aura not weaken _you_?"

Tilting his head to the side, he took her hand. "You may drop the honorific," he said with a smile, "You are mine, and I am yours. Everything that you are strengthens me and makes me a better yokai." He drew her into him and laid down with her in the meadow, wrapping mokomoko around her as they stared up at the blue sky. They lay there for some time until the sun crept towards the horizon. "Come, we must get back to Rin and Jaken." Keeping her cocooned in mokomoko, he held his kodama close and flew them back to their pack.

 **A/N:** Please don't hate me for making Asami be his concubine rather than his mate. Although this story is a romance, it is also set in feudal Japan where such practices were common among the nobility. Although a concubine held a lower rank than a wife, they still held a place of power and respect – depending on rank (at least as much as women received at the time). It doesn't mean he loves her or respects her less, it means that he had political responsibilities as lord of the west.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character Asami/Miyako.

 **Chapter 21 -**

"Oh, thank you, Asami-chan!" Rin squealed when Asami brought forth the Bo staff she'd been working on for the little girl. The wood gleamed in a polished red tinted hue. Wood grain and little imperfections swirled together, adding to the simplistic beauty of the weapon.

"The tree that gifted the branch for this weapon was a beautiful, old sakura tree." Asami explained as she held out the Bo staff on the palms of her two hands. "I thought it was fitting, given our daiyokai. Although it doesn't hold the same power as my staff from Bokuseno, this little piece of wood should serve you well. Treat your weapon with respect and strengthen yourself and together you will do well in battle."

The little girl's eyes widened and she held her breath as she ran her hand along it lovingly then reached out to take it. She hesitated, looking into Asami's eyes for confirmation. When the kodama smiled and nodded to her, she snatched the gift to herself and tried spinning it slowly. As she gained a little more confidence, she spun it around faster and in larger arcs until – WHAP! - she smashed herself in the leg and dropped the Bo staff. Big brown eyes turned to her teacher, shimmering with tears.

"Well, first off, if you aren't dropping your Bo staff during practice, you aren't trying hard enough. Second, you're going to smack yourself. That's okay," she smiled and patted Rin's arm, "The reason you hit yourself this time was because the angle was too sharp. Let's try that movement again, but this time dip and sweep the point of your staff so that it clears your left side, bring it up, and dip and sweep the point so that it clears your right side." Asami watched Rin slowly swish her Bo staff in a figure eight around her body. "Good! Keep working that motion for awhile; try to get it as fluid as possible. Once you have that down you can add in your other hand for a hand-off on each side and eventually I'll teach you how to throw a few strikes from that starting position."

Rin continued practicing slowly as the early morning mists cleared. Asami looked on with pride. She could tell by the way the child naturally flowed and moved her body with the movement of the Bo staff that Rin would have a particular affinity for staff fighting. She was about to show Rin her first strikes when a shadow passed overhead and a voice on the wind called out in a breathy whisper, "A-sa-mi".

"Kagura?" Asami searched the skies and saw Kagura further north, floating on her feather, but she could tell something was wrong. The wind sorceress suddenly fell from the sky. "Kagura!" She took off running, clearing the path before her with her power. She could hear the roaring of a rushing river and came to a stop on its banks. The morning mists, still thick here, swirled and clouded her vision a bit. Kagura lay face down in the water, her body bashed by the rocks as she was taken along by the current. Asami was about to wade in to get her when the rest of her pack caught up to her.

"Leave her," Sesshomaru huffed as he turned on his heel and started back towards camp. He was slightly annoyed that Kagura was the reason for the sudden excitement.

"We have to help her," Rin commented matter of factly as she began wadding in. Asami called her back, insisting the river was too deep and current too fast for her, but it was too late. Rin slipped on a rock and got swept up into the same current carrying Kagura. "Sesshomaru-sama! Help me!"

Asami was already waist deep in the water before Rin had even called for help, so it wasn't long before she had the child safely in her arms. "Next time leave the water rescues to me," she chided the little girl.

"Okay," Rin dropped her gaze as she was carried back to shore, "But I just wanted to help Kagura."

Asami sighed, "Yes, I know. I was going to save her myself. Now though," she turned and looked down the river but didn't see any sign of Kagura's body, "It seems it is too late." They reached the shore and shook off what excess water they could. Sesshomaru loomed through the mists, carrying Kagura. "Sesshomaru!" Asami gasped, "But, you told us to leave her."

"And you clearly listened to that command," he replied with a raised eyebrow, taking in their very wet appearance. They walked back to camp together, dripping along the way. Sesshomaru dumped Kagura's body at the edge of their camp and sat on a rock in the sun to dry himself.

Rin and Jaken peered at the huge hole in the woman's body. "Is she dead," Rin asked apprehensively.

"How could she not be," Jaken kept his distance, but looked on with horror at the inflicted wound.

"She's not dead," Asami confidently walked over with medicinal supplies and an extra kimono. "She told me last time we met that Naraku holds her heart." She began applying balms and bandages she hoped would help. "He controls her life because of it. If he knew she was betraying him, he could kill her instantly. Logically, that also means she will not die until he decides she should." Finishing with the bandages, Asami covered the half naked woman with the extra kimono to give her a bit of dignity. "Unless her heart is destroyed..." Asami stopped mid sentence, staring off into space as realization spread across her face. "Of course, unless the heart is destroyed the body will keep regenerating! Sesshomaru," she spun and faced her love, "you said that in the underworld Kagome's arrow obliterated Naraku's body but that he survived, correct?"

"That is correct," he shifted to look at his kodama, noticing the gleam in her eye.

"His heart is somewhere else! We have to find his heart and destroy it in order to destroy him! Otherwise, it is just like Kagura here, without his heart, the destroyed body will keep regenerating." Asami's wide, hopeful eyes searched his, looking for confirmation of her theory. Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment then smirked at his kodama's intelligence. He nodded in agreement. "Now, we just have to find out where his heart is located."

"I can help you there," Kagura sat up, holding the kimono around her. Asami turned back and examined the woman's body, but found that the wound had already completely healed. She stared at Kagura in shock. Kagura merely smiled coldly, "I know where Naraku has hidden his heart. But you will need this to find it." She took a small green crystal out of her kimono and tossed it to Jaken.

"What is this?" Jaken eyed the crystal suspiciously.

"Naraku has a crystal called the Fuyoheki that completely hides his aura. This crystal," Kagura held up her green crystal, "is infused with a demonic aura. It stops glowing when it approaches the Fuyoheki. When I attacked Goryomaru's temple, it stopped glowing, so that must be where Naraku's heart is."

Jaken closed his hand around the crystal, but glared at Kagura, "Don't believe a word she says my lord, this is surely a trap!"

"If this is all true, then Naraku knows you are after his heart," Sesshomaru gave a sidelong glance at Kagura, watching for her reaction. She gasped and her eyes widened in fear. _So she speaks the truth, or at least as much as she knows of it._ "It would be useless for you to take any further action."

"What about _you_?" Kagura turned more fully to the group. She looked at them with a cold confidence, but her voice took on an air of pleading.

"Are you trying to use this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's tone became icy cold as his eyes narrowed at her.

"No one is a match for your strength and power. Without you I cannot defeat Naraku." Her expression took on the pleading that had begun in her voice. A gentle hand reached out and grasped hers, squeezing it in comfort. Kagura looked down at Asami's hands in hers, unsure of how to react to such a clear show of friendship.

"I have already vowed to help you defeat Naraku," Asami looked into Kagura's red eyes with warmth, "I do no have my lord Sesshomaru's power, but I will not abandon you in your need."

Kagura's face dropped in sadness, "You waste your kindness upon me, Asami. Give your friendship to one more deserving." She pushed Asami's hands away and stood up, "Thank you for everything. I'm leaving now." With a quiet huff, she tossed her feather into the air and floated off into the sky.

Rin watched her go with curiosity. Turning to Jaken, she whispered, "I think she loves Sesshomaru-sama."

"What?!" Jaken's mouth fell open in surprise, "Whatever gave you such a silly idea?"

"Well," Rin pondered, "she was so openly complimentary to him. She must love him!" With a start, she turned to Asami, "Does that make you upset, Asami-chan?"

"No Rin." Asami watched as the feather began to fade from view. "Kagura and her admiration of Sesshomaru-sama does not bother me in the slightest. How could it when I admire those same qualities myself?" Rin asked her another question, but Asami didn't hear it because she was lost in thought. Suddenly decided, she turned her attention to Sesshomaru. His amber eyes watched her carefully, feeling the unease in her aura. Without a word to anyone in her pack, she quickly ran off in the direction Kagura had gone.

In a blur of movement, Sesshomaru was suddenly before her and she ran right into him. His arm snaked around her back, "Why do you go after her Kodama?"

"Don't you see. She is me, back at Mt. Hakurei, crying out for someone to help her," Asami clutched his kimono and tipped her face up to his. "I can't ignore that cry for help. I-I can't do _nothing_."

"How will charging in after her help her?" He angled his head to the side as he watched the desperation fill her eyes.

"They won't be expecting me," she countered, "perhaps I can learn more about the location of Naraku's heart if I'm on my own."

"Fine," he resigned with a sigh, "remember that I will be with you wherever you go, my soul-bond." He nuzzled her cheek then stepped out of her way. She took off running, the roots and brambles clearing away from her path. Sesshomaru watched until the glint of her auburn hair faded into the verdant shadows of the trees.

ooooooooo

"Hurry!" Inuyasha chased after the fading sent of Kanna, "We need to get to Naraku's heart before he hides it again!" Kagome held on tighter to his back as he picked up speed. They had just helped the children ascetics bury Goryomaru and he didn't want this latest hint of Naraku's whereabouts to be lost. From up above a flash appeared before them as Kagura's Dance of Blades briefly struck down, catching their attention. With a wicked grin, she flew away. "Kagura! You won't get away that easily." Inuyasha cried out as he prepared to grab Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, wait!" A familiar voice called out, halting him in his tracks. The entire pack turned to see Asami running up to them out of the nearby treeline. "Kagura is not the enemy," she panted, catching her breath after her long run after Kagura. "She seeks to destroy Naraku and is attempting to show you the way."

"Asami, what are you doing here and how do you know?" Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.

"She came to us when she was wounded and I followed her here." Asami explained.

"Her logic seems right Inuyasha," Miroku chimed in. "Kagura attacked the temple where Naraku's heart was and she defied Hakudoshi's orders to fight us."

"Come on," Asami took off after Kagura again, "we're wasting time."

"Oi!" Inuyasha called out to her, quickly catching up. "If you're here, is that bastard coming too?"

With a glare aimed pointedly at Inuyasha, Asami sneered, "I'm here on my own, though Sesshomaru is likely to follow."

"Feh! As long as he doesn't get in our way," Inuyasha snarled back. The group ran along the cliffs until they came upon a giant stone demon.

"Demon's Crag," Miroku informed them. Asami climbed onto Kirara's back to be carried over to the stone demon's mouth. Once inside they began to look around. _It looks like the real insides of a demon!_ Asami thought, looking at the intricacies of each tooth. Inuyasha stiffened and Kagome froze, sensing something from deep within the demon's belly. After only a moment's hesitation, they leapt down into the depths of a pit seeking their prey. Kirara followed with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on her back.

Asami held back, wary of the place and looking over her shoulder for Kagura's feather outside the mouth. _This feels like a trap._ Then she sensed him, Naraku, deep within the stone demon. _If he's here, then it's likely his heart isn't._ She almost left. This isn't wasn't what she'd come for; she came looking for Naraku's heart and it clearly wasn't here anymore. Also, this place was made of solid stone; her powers would be of little use to her here. Then her better judgment got the best of her. _If this is a trap as it seems, they will need all the help they can get to free themselves._ With that, she jumped down into the pit.

"So, Asami," Naraku sneered, "You decided to join us."

"Naraku!" Asami growled through gritted teeth. "Are you here to actually fight? Or are you going to be a coward and hide behind another yet again?"

"Hn," he responded with an evil grin as he held out the Shikon no Tama in his hand. The jewel pulsed with the deep darkness of tainted souls within it, black as can be. Suddenly the stone demon came to life around them and they found themselves within it's stomach, acid dripping and pooling from the walls. It singed and sizzled wherever it dropped, burning skin and clothing alike.

"That won't be enough to stop me," Asami cried out, drawing her Bo staff before her. It pulsed with her green and red aura as she spun it around for a lethal strike. Naraku's barrier deflected her attack, repelling her back against the acidic wall.

"Take this you filthy spider," Inuyasha called forth Adamant Barrage and Tessaiga turned into a brilliant and deadly diamond. With a swing of his sword, shards as sharp as daggers were flung at Naraku. They breached the barrier and shredded Naraku's body, but as his heart was not there it did not kill him.

Kagome watched closely, keeping an eye out for the dark jewel enhancing the strength and power of the demon they were in. With Naraku's body shredded to pieces, she quickly spotted it. "If I can just hit it," she murmured, notching an arrow into her bow. It shot forth with a gleam of pink light, but Naraku and the Shikon no Tama simply disappeared. "No! He's gone!"

The acid and miasma within the demon's stomach became worse, choking and burning those within. Their human companions were especially vulnerable. Asami knew they would need to get out quickly if they were to survive. She held her Bo staff out, preparing for a spinning strike on the walls of the demon's stomach. "Miroku," she turned an eye over her shoulder, "put up a barrier to protect everyone." Red and green swirled around her as she closed her eyes and summoned more power.

 _Asami's aura has changed!_ A surprised Kagome noticed from within Miroku's protective barrier.

Slowly Asami spun her staff around, picking up speed and energy as she finally made a leaping strike at the walls, jabbing her staff deep within the stomach lining. Her aura pulsed through and rocked their surroundings, but no escape was made. Meanwhile, Inuyasha regrouped to try another Adamant Barrage strike, this time solely focused on the walls. The force of the attack rippled through the cavern, but the shards merely stuck into the demon's body. Panting with exertion, Inuyasha and Asami pulled back for another attempt. Asami was beginning to worry, her body could withstand the acid longer than a human's but even her feet were starting to burn. The pain was excruciating and she bit back a whimper. Suddenly a red glow encompassed her whole body and she was protected from the acid once again.

"What on earth?" Inuyasha stared in shock, "That is Sesshomaru's aura. But if that's coming from you, then that means that you're..." Inuyasha stopped, completely dumbfounded.

"Not the main concern at the moment Inuyasha," Asami eyed him, feeling confident once again with Sesshomaru's power protecting her. "Let's try again, this time combining attacks." He nodded, swinging his Adamant Barrage attack at the same time she struck with a wave of energy blasting forth from her staff. It was no use; neither attack was strong enough to overcome the darkness of the Shikon no Tama. Miroku, his energy spent, collapsed, dropping the barrier that was protecting everyone else from the acid. "I've got them," Asami nodded to Inuyasha. It was up to him now to free them.

Thinking fast, he asked Kagome for her shard, hoping it would strengthen Tessaiga enough. Asami meanwhile raised a barrier, deflecting the acid and miasma. She watched in horror and fascination as Inuyasha battled with his demonic energy for control. She had seen this occur once before, but that had been from up in the air on A-Un. Seeing it up close, the savage nature of it, she realized just how in control Sesshomaru was at all times. Before she had a chance to worry, Kagome ran forward and threw her arms around Inuyasha, her purity cleansing him enough to regain control of the shard's power. Moments later, Inuyasha was able to blast through the demon, completely shattering it as it turned back into stone. Asami lost her balance as everything crumbled around them and she fell into the rubble.

"Kagome-chan will be alright Inuyasha," Sango encouraged her friend who clutched a fainted Kagome to his chest, "but we should get her back to Kaede's quickly. Miroku also needs attending." The monk had regained consciousness, but was still weak from the battle.

Cradling Kagome gently, Inuyasha looked back over the group and froze, "Where did Asami go?"

"I think she fell as all the walls came crashing down," Sango looked around for likely places to search.

"Damn! We need to find her. If we leave her here and my bastard of a brother finds out I left his soul-bonded in a heap of rubble, he really will kill me!" Inuyasha started sniffing around.

"Soul-bonded?" Sango turned shocked eyes on Inuyasha, "That explains the change in her aura."

"Up there!" Shippo yelled, pointing to Kagura's feather. Draped across the woman's lap lay Asami, barely conscious.

"I will take her back to Sesshomaru," Kagura scanned the stone demon with a frown, "It seems we are done here." Without giving them time to react, Kagura raced off back towards the temple.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is my character, Asami.

 **Chapter 22** -

Kagura landed lightly upon the steps of Goryomaru's temple, helping Asami into a seated position. "Man, you are beat up," she scowled at Asami's burns and bruises. "Why on earth did you follow me?"

"To help you," Asami let out a breathy laugh, "Though staying in the stone demon, even when I knew his heart was gone, was purely out of a sense of compassion for Inuyasha and his pack."

Kagura's face flickered between sadness and disgust, "For what it's worth, I didn't know that was a trap when I led everyone there. Naraku tricked me." She huffed out a sigh, "I told you your kindness was wasted on me."

"Is kindness ever wasted on a friend?" Asami squeezed Kagura's hand her eyes filled with warmth. Kagura softened and dropped her gaze, unwilling to deny Asami's glimmer of friendship.

"I better get back," Kagura stood, her red eyes filled with sadness and concern. "I would hate to actually face Sesshomaru when he finds you wounded, but I can feel him coming quickly." Asami nodded, looking off into the distance as if Sesshomaru would crest the hill any moment. Kagura sighed, "Naraku already knows I've betrayed him. So I'm not sure what I'm going into."

"Kagura," Asami grabbed the woman's sleeve to get her attention, "You seek freedom, right? Well, although your life is in Naraku's hands, keep in mind that there is a freedom in making your own decisions. Choose to act for yourself, not at the whims of others." Kagura stared down at her friend in contemplation, nodding her agreement. "But don't do anything that will get yourself killed," Asami added quickly. Kagura flashed her a brief, but genuine smile, then took to the skies on her feather.

Asami waited another ten minutes before she felt the approaching aura of her beloved and their two companions. She tucked her feet beneath her robes and greeted them with a smile. Rin and Jaken began roaming the temple grounds. Sesshomaru's blank eyes took in the surrounding temple, noting the demon carcasses and empty grave. "What do we know?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"We know that Naraku's heart has been moved, that it most definitely isn't in the rubble of what used to be a stone demon just south of here, and Kagura's deceit may have been discovered." She huffed a sigh in exasperation.

Sesshomaru came to stand before her, looking at her with calculating eyes as he observed her bruises. Scenting the air, he commented, "You are in a great deal of pain. What happened little kodama?" Asami described her battle against Naraku with Inuyasha's pack. At first he was angry that she risked herself for one such as Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru's eyes softened when she told him how his aura flared to encompass and protect her within the stone demon. "It is because we are bonded. My aura will always be there to protect you when you are in need, even if I am not physically there." He reached out, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You are mine and I am yours."

Asami smiled, but winced when he tried to draw her to her feet. "Your aura may have protected me from further harm," she grimaced as she pulled her feet out from her kimono layers, "but my feet were already badly burned." Sesshomaru's brow knitted in concern and he knelt down before her. Shocked at his reaction, Asami waved him off, "I will heal quickly, just as any demon does, but I cannot yet walk."

A comforting growl, almost like a purr, rumbled from Sesshomaru's chest as he took her hand. He raised his aura and hers answered in kind. Mixing and melding, he poured forth his energy into her. Almost immediately Asami's feet healed as if willed to do so. Her eyes widened in amazement. "I didn't even know such things were possible," she whispered.

"I am able to heal as such, so with our connection you are able to heal the same way." He smirked, "A benefit of being my soul-bond." She rolled her eyes and laughed congenially at his blatant pride. "Though that particular benefit will only work if I am physically with you." Lifting her to her feet, they collected Rin and Jaken and left the temple, continuing their search for Naraku's heart.

oooooooooooooo

They had been traveling for a good portion of the following day when Sesshomaru turned to Jaken, "Has there been any change in those crystals?"

Jaken was startled, having been lost in thought and didn't want to seem as if he wasn't always ready to assist his lord. Fumbling, he responded, "No Sesshomaru-sama, they are still glowing quite green."

Asami growled, frustrated that she couldn't immediately help Kagura. "How are we to find a being who gives off no aura and smells of Naraku, when we have no place to start and the whole place seems to be smelling of Naraku!" She whacked a nearby bush with her hand, sending birds flying into the air in panic, and frowned at their easy freedom.

"What are you doing to help find Naraku's heart?" Jaken huffed, "I thought you were able to talk to trees and find things from long distances, like when Rin was taken, and yet you haven't done a single thing to locate Naraku using the trees"

Squaring her shoulders at the little imp, Asami narrowed her eyes, "I would need to know exactly what we are looking for to ask the trees to help me locate it. Trees are fickle beings who are more inclined to gossip than assistance." Glaring at Jaken for his impudence and implication, she added, "Were I to ask the trees with what little we know now, they would simply respond with poetry or some sort."

Rin laid a hand on Asami's arm, quieting her teacher's anger with gentle strokes. "I'm sure we will find Naraku's heart soon and help Kagura," the little child soothed.

Asami froze in her tracks, her eyes unfocused as she thought through an idea. "There _is_ a way I can use my powers to find Naraku's heart, but," she hesitated, "as far as I know, it's never been done before." Sesshomaru paused and turned to look at her, waiting for her explanation. "The trees have a sort of hive mind, what one sees, the others have access to. It is likely that some tree, somewhere, has seen something and doesn't know it was related to Naraku." Her eyes flicked up to Sesshomaru's, holding his stoic gaze, "I could tap into that access if I inhabit a tree."

"Well why haven't you done so already," screeched Jaken.

"What I ask of the tree is very serious Jaken," Asami responded, her brow furrowing. "When a kodama inhabits a tree, they combine life forces. This usually isn't a big deal as a kodama will remain in the tree for the rest of their life, but I would only be using the tree for a few moments."

Sesshomaru's cunning mind turned this information over, "It sounds very similar to the bond we have. Would you even be able to do so now that we are soul-bonded?"

"It is similar," Asami chewed her bottom lip, "but instead of blending auras like we did, a kodama takes over the life force of the tree. By leaving the tree after inhabiting it, I...I would essentially be killing it." Looking around the glade they were in, she faltered at the idea, "I'm not even sure I could find a tree willing to go through with it."

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked around at the trees. He didn't see them the same way as Asami, but he understood the seriousness of the task she described. His tactical mind, trained for battle over the years, weighed their options quickly. "You should at least try. We have very little information to guide our steps right now and the life of one tree isn't greater than the lives that will be lost because of Naraku's treachery."

Asami nodded, then blushed, "I will have to take my true form in order to do this." The heat rose further in her cheeks as all eyes looked to her in widened surprise.

"Asami-chan," Rin looked her up and down, "This is not your true form?"

"No, Rin, this is my human form and my preferred form. However," she shuffled her feet nervously, "there are some things that can only be done in my true form. It's just," Asami paused, looking to the two demons for any sense of understanding, "It's just that no one has ever seen a kodama's true form. We keep it very hidden."

"Don't worry Asami-chan," Rin giggled, "We will not tell and we will not be offended. We are your pack, yes? That means we are family."

Asami looked like she had swallowed several Saimyosho, "Alright," she finally agreed. She stepped away from the rest of the pack and allowed her aura to swirl up around her like a tornado. When the light and wind faded, the little humanoid form of their kodama was gone. Asami towered over all of them, standing nearly as tall as the trees. Her eyes glowed green and red with no hint of an iris or pupil. Instead of her long auburn locks, tendrils, wrapped and corded like willow branches, sprang from her head and flowed down her back. Her skin was a deep green with markings and swirls like the rings of a tree. Web-like branches sprouted out of her shoulders and elbows, but were small and dainty. Glistening, teardrop shaped leaves as soft as feathers covered her torso, hips, and forearms. They glinted green, yellow, and red in a delicate pattern, interspersed with a fawn brown fur lining. Her legs seemed to sink deep into boots, until it was clear that her feet were in fact trunks of trees with branches and bark wrapping around up to her thighs. Sesshomaru was stunned by her beauty and fought hard to control his instinct to take his own true form with her. Desire for her lingered like a gentle pulse in their bond and Asami smiled knowingly.

"Wow," breathed Rin, "Asami-chan, you're amazing!" A rumbling sound of creaks and groans poured forth from Asami, as if the wind were forcing an old bough to move. "Can you not speak in this form?"

"She speaks the language of the trees," Sesshomaru explained quietly, clearly impressed with his soul-bonded.

Nodding, Asami turned her attention to the trees in the glade, creaking and rumbling to them. A whooshing sound roared through the clearing as dozens of trees responded ferociously. Then all went silent. Asami looked around, from tree to tree, desperately hoping for one to be willing to help them. A quiet crackling and snapping caught her attention and she spun around to face a spindly, old tree. Reaching out, she touched its trunk and spoke to it, assuring it's consent to the dangerous task ahead. When she was confident the tree was willing, she turned to Sesshomaru and bent down to touch her forehead to his. "Come back to me, Asami," Sesshomaru whispered so only she could hear.

She turned back to the tree and pressed her palms against its trunk, a pale green light pulsing between them. Suddenly, she began to sink into the tree. Her pack watched in stunned silence as her hands, elbows, and finally her body disappeared into the tree. The whole tree lit up with a green light and shivered its leaves with the thrumming of power within it. A moment passed, then another, and still Asami did not return. Sesshomaru reached out with his aura, tapping into their connection and seeking her out. A wave of anger and utter terror slammed against him. "Something has gone wrong," he moved to stand directly before the tree, his hand on Tokijin. His ice cold eyes narrowed on the tree, unsure of how to help without hurting Asami. In a flash of light, her hand burst forth from the trunk, reaching out into the air. Her head soon followed, though it seemed like every inch was a struggle. The tree she was climbing out of waved its branches and roared in indignation. Sesshomaru wasted no time. Grabbing Asami's hand he pulled her clear of the tree trunk and struck the tree with Tokijin, splitting it in two. Seconds later the tree withered and died, leaving behind only a black, tangled stump.

Rage filled Asami's eyes as she rose and looked around the clearing at the remaining trees. Crackles and groans filled the air as the trees pleaded with the powerful kodama before them. Speaking in the language of the trees, she snarled, "You knew what that fiend had planned, but you said nothing. For your silence you will pay." Slamming her hands to the ground, rivers of green light flowed from the trees surrounding them and into Asami's hands. Moments later, the offending trees stood as blackened, twisted twigs, the life drained out of them. With a final huff, her aura surrounded her in a blazing light and her humanoid form stepped out.

"Asami-chan! What happened?" Rin ran to her and hugged her legs.

"That thing tried to overpower me and take _my_ life force instead," she bared her teeth at the remains of the old tree. "It tried to eat me, Rin," she clarified at the girls confused expression, "and the other trees here knew about its plan, but said nothing."

"Was it Naraku's influence?" Jaken poked the black stump with the staff of two heads, half expecting Saimyosho to appear.

"No," she shook her head, "That was simply an evil tree. It makes me wonder what happened to the kodama who lives in this forest, but that is for another time." Asami sighed and released the tension that had built up in her neck and shoulders. She hadn't expected a tree to turn on her, nor to be so powerful itself. She could still hear its cackling laugh in her head as it tried to consume her aura, but it had not known she was soul-bonded to a very powerful daiyokai. Sesshomaru's strength had given her the ability to reach out to him, trusting that he would be there if she did. Asami shivered until a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her back into a warm, muscular body. She relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes, allowing his aura to calm her. "Fortunately," she broke the silence that had settled on the group, "I succeeded in finding Naraku's heart as I still had access to the hive mind." She smirked at her victory over the conniving tree, "We are a days journey away, we just need to head further southwest."

Rin and Jaken trotted off in the given direction, eager to be free of the graveyard they now stood in. Asami began to pull away from Sesshomaru to follow them, but was held in place. He turned her to face him and nuzzled her ear, "Your true form is beautiful, my kodama." Butterfly soft kisses worked their way down her jawline and then turned to go down her neck. "I so wanted to join you in my own true form. To scoop you up and to fly with you through the sky."

"You can fly in your dog form too?" she gasped, though she wasn't sure if it was in surprise or pleasure at the way his tongue glided across her collar bone.

"Hn," he responded, his voice thick with desire. He took her mouth with his, gentle kisses that coaxed her lips to part. She willingly opened to him and his tongue feasted on her sweet taste. Asami's mind went hazy as she fisted her hands into his long, silky hair and gently tugged. A primal growl rumbled from Sesshomaru's chest as he deepened the kiss and tried to pull her body even closer into his. "One of these days," he came up for air, panting, "you will be mine, _body_ and soul." He kissed her cheeks and held her to him, "But when I do take you, it will be in silk sheets and smell of flowers."

She laughed, looking around at the charred remains of the trees around them. "Somehow I doubt it matters where you take me," a mischievous glint twinkled in her eyes, "if your kisses are any hint, that is."

oooooooooooo

Asami's eyes burned with tears as Sesshomaru flew them quickly through the air, following the telling scent of blood and miasma. They had found Moryomaru not far from where Asami had expected him to be, but he had acquired a shell that proved to be quite difficult to break through. She could still hear the beasts horrible words when Kagura's scent wafted through on the breeze. He had dared to laugh and mock her friend's plight. Asami's rage and anguish were mirrored only by Sesshomaru. Thinking back to the last flash of blue energy and the sound of steel shattering, she wondered briefly if Sesshomaru was upset for losing Tokijin. _Perhaps not, as he has grown and changed greatly since having that sword forged and the evil it bore no longer really suited him._ Either way, _she_ was not sorry to see it break as she had never cared for the innocent blood spilled to forge such a sword. Turning her mind back to Kagura, she prayed to the Kami that they were not too late.

Sesshomaru alighted in a field of white flowers. It would have been beautiful were it not for the bleeding woman collapsed on her knees before them. Asami ran to her friend, held her hand, and assessed the wounds bleeding blood and miasma into the wind. "You came for me?" Kagura lifted her face to Asami's, her voice cracked and weak.

"Sesshomaru recognized your scent at once and we came here as quickly as we could," Asami turned to Sesshomaru, her eyes barely holding back tears as she shook her head once. He released his hold on Tenseiga, saddened at Asami's confirmation that Kagura's body was too far gone to be saved even by him.

Kagura scoffed, "He probably thought it was Naraku and hoped to see his demise."

"I knew it was you," a soft baritone voice offered comfort, though his face was as cold and stoic as ever.

Kagura's eyes softened at his words and she smiled. "It is enough then that I got to see you one last time." Turning to Asami, she took one of her jade earrings and gave it to the trembling woman. "I am glad that you would call me friend. Despite what I said, your kindness was a light in my dark life." Another cloud of miasma poured out of Kagura's body and she disintegrated further.

"Are you leaving then?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura nodded. "I am the free wind," she whispered as the last of her body disappeared from Asami's grasp.

Unable to hold back the tears any longer, Asami sobbed as she rocked back and forth, clutching Kagura's earring to her heart. After a moment, a firm but gentle hand touched her shoulder, "Come Asami, she is gone." With a shaky breath, she stood and leaned into Sesshomaru, unable to speak for the sorrow that raked her heart. Mokomoko wrapped around her, cocooning her in warmth and his scent. She sighed into the comforting embrace, soft fur tickled her cheek lightly in the gentle breeze. Just before taking off, Inuyasha and his pack arrived having scented Kagura's passing. Asami hid her face deeper into mokomoko, she didn't want to see or speak to anyone else about Kagura.

"Did she suffer?" she heard Inuyasha ask, true concern heavy in his voice.

Wrapping a protective arm around his pelt covered kodama, Sesshomaru looked to the sky. "She was smiling," a flicker of sadness in his eyes the only hint that Sesshomaru felt anything in regards to Kagura's death. Without a glance back at Inuyasha, he flew Asami back to the safety and comfort of their little pack.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character Asami/Miyako.

 **Chapter 23 -**

Sesshomaru sat on a boulder and stared off into the distance, completely lost in thought. The crashing of the waves calmed his irritated mind. Jaken and Rin played nearby, the sounds of their game no more than a minor annoyance as he contemplated the occurrences of the last few days. Asami had remained inconsolable at the loss of her friend and had begged him to take her to Bokuseno. Despite needing to move forward, he couldn't say no to her pleading eyes. He huffed at himself over his weakness for her. It was one thing to want her beside him, to need her beside him, it was quite another to allow her to become the center of his world. That was weakness; wasn't it? His mind drifted onto Kagura's death. Naraku and his other minions had thought Kagura weak simply for desiring her freedom, but Sesshomaru had always seen a woman willing to put her life on the line to achieve the freedom she so desperately desired. Further, Kagura never showed any real inclination for the power of the Shikon no Tama; that had been all Naraku's desire. No, in his mind, Kagura would always remain a strong woman who smiled at even the simple freedom of death. Remembering Moryomaru's taunts over Kagura's death, Sesshomaru snarled. A feeling of sadness welled up within him as he felt sorry that death had to be the only form of freedom she achieved.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by Tensaiga shuddering and shaking once again. It was the third time in as many days that this had happened, and Sesshomaru was unsure what the sword was trying to tell him. In a flash of light, a bolt of lightning struck the ground behind him. Sesshomaru turned a blank face to the three eyed cow and the old sword smith on it's back.

ooooooooooo

Asami awoke, nestled among Bokuseno's roots. When she had first arrived, the kodama had said nothing, merely crying and throwing herself into the comfort of the wise, old tree yokai's aura. Yesterday she dried her eyes long enough to tell him about her failure to destroy Naraku's heart and Kagura's death. Bokuseno had given her more time and space to cry, but this morning she found that her red, swollen eyes had cried themselves out. Now she lay there, numb, and unsure of what to do next. Asami knew she would have to get back to Sesshomaru and Rin soon, but something held her back.

"Are you ready to talk now, child?" Bokuseno's voice rumbled through the glade and comforted her further.

Asami sat up, straightened her kimono, and nodded. Turning watery eyes to the closest thing she had to a father, she began, "I don't know if I can do this anymore. When I left my forest, I had no idea the world was full of such sadness and loss."

"You, more than any other creature, understand the cycles of life. You have seen a great many births and deaths within your own forest. Were not the woodland creatures friends?" Bokuseno's branches swayed slightly as he spoke, creating a gentle swooshing noise in his leaves.

"I have not known love and friendship in the same way, nor as deeply as I have since traveling with Sesshomaru's pack," Asami hugged her arms, "I had no idea that death carried such a heavy burden with it when love and friendship were attached." She sighed, "When I lived in my forest, things were simple. I shepherded the life of the trees and animals, I protected them from true harm...I knew my place."

"You also watched life pass you by, day after day," he chided. "My Asami, kodama are guardians of the forest, but they never truly live. Every kodama before you simply inhabited a tree, knowing neither friendship nor love. Would you really want to go back and be like them?"

Asami thought about this for a moment, "No, I wouldn't give up my love for my pack to avoid the heartbreak of their loss. I can't imagine my life without them in it." She became frustrated then, lines creasing her brow, "But how am I to champion the lives destroyed by Naraku, the forests he has decimated, if I cannot even save one closest to me?" Tears of angered spilled down her cheeks.

Bokuseno dropped some vines around her, knitting them into a swing, and swept her up into his branches, drawing her closer to him. "We cannot save everyone," he soothed, "and only the Kami know your path. What we do know is that you were given powers and abilities none have seen before." She clung to his vines, hiccuping back her tears. "Your strength and mastery over your power grows daily. Naraku will be sorely outmatched when faced with you and your pack."

"They could die," Asami murmured in between stuttering breaths, "I could loose them."

Bokuseno rustled his leaves in comfort, "The ones we love are never truly gone. Our souls meet again and again on the great wheel of reincarnation." Seeing that Asami was unconvinced, he added, "Your friend Kagura is the wind, yes? She is with you in every passing breeze." A gentle wind swirled past them, caressing Asami's cheek with a lone feather. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand clutched at the jade earring secure in her obi. _Kagura._

Bokuseno let Asami rest in the hammock of vines a bit longer before broaching another subject. He had felt the soul-bond she shared with Sesshomaru as soon as she arrived and it worried him. "Now about this love you feel and soul-bond you share with Sesshomaru, this is concerning to me my child."

"What do you mean?" Asami looked up sharply, shocked at the revelation made.

"Sesshomaru may be the eldest son of my dear friend and a very powerful daiyokai," he began carefully, "but Asami, he is cold and calculating. His sole focus has always been to achieve more power and strength, hoping to surpass his own father. He may desire you to be with him, but he has no heart. He is a powerful ally and protector of his pack, but are you sure about so intimately combining yourself with one who will never return the love you so freely give?"

Asami smiled wistfully, swaying gently in the vines, "I knew all that he was when I agreed to bind with him. He cares for me deeply in his own way, though you are correct that he has never declared his love." She laughed softly, "Sesshomaru is not one to show his feelings easily. However, he has no need for a heart, for I have already given him mine."

Seeing the truth in her eyes, Bokuseno blinked in agreement and understanding. All he could do was hope that Sesshomaru proved worthy of the amazing and unique creature he held amongst his branches.

ooooooooooo

Asami walked along the path that would eventually take her back to her pack. She could have reached through her bond and called out to Sesshomaru, but she wanted the journey back to steady her mind and heart. _Bokuseno-sama is right, I cannot save everyone, and I certainly wouldn't give them up for the world. So, all I can do i_ _s_ _stay strong and move forward._ She stood on the edge of a rocky ravine and looked out over the expanse of land before her. The salt of sea air was just becoming apparent on the breeze, so she knew she was getting close. _This land, it is so beautiful and varied. I will not allow Naraku to win this battle._ Making her way down the cliff side, she didn't notice the lotus petals in the dust nor the origami crane high in the sky.

Upon reaching the bottom of the ravine, the ground began to quake and shake beneath her feet. Asami looked around with wide eyes, grabbing her Bo staff, as she tried to assess what was happening. Three huge black forms emerged from the cracks in the ground as she fought to maintain her balance. Each one had two huge pincers and one lethally poisonous stinger. Asami eyed each one, replacing her Bo staff carefully; it wouldn't be any use against the rock hard armor of scorpion yokai. She summoned her power and forged a glowing vine whip as all three sprang to attack. Her speed saved her. Ducking and swooping, she avoided the tangled chaos of claws and stingers, getting into a position to attack rather than defend. Lashing her whip out, she redirected a stinger attack from herself onto one of the other scorpions. The injured yokai screamed in agony, flailing it's claws and bashing into everything around it. Boulders came tumbling down as it smashed into the ravine wall, crushing the injured yokai beneath their weight.

 _One down, two to go._ Asami panted, having to keep on the move to avoid two sets of claws that kept sweeping and pinching in an attempt to catch her. Pausing briefly, she called forth massive roots to grow and wrap around one of the scorpions, pinning it to the earth. However, her focus on the one meant an opening for the other and she was broadsided by a giant pincer. Asami's head cracked against a rock and the world swam as stars flashed in her eyes. She barely rolled out of range when a stinger swooped down upon her, poison pouring forth, dissolving the ground she had just been laying on. Getting to her feet, she ran and dodged the free scorpion until she was in front of the trapped one. Asami waited, timing the scorpion's attack and leaping away at the last moment so that it struck it's comrade instead of her. Poison dripped and splashed across the ravine, boring holes into the ground wherever it landed. Just as some was about to land on Asami, a red barrier surrounded her, protecting her from the poisonous drops.

She climbed, seeking the safety of the nearby trees. Her energy was depleted and her head throbbed, but she refused to give up. The roar of the last scorpion yokai behind her had her spinning around. Before she could escape, it's claw snapped around her chest, pinning her hands to her side and crushing her ribs. Terrified eyes searched the ravine for any option. She attempted to call more roots and vines to her, but the scorpion merely squashed them as they burst through the ground. It drew her close, beady eyes glistening black in the afternoon sun. A small whimper escaped her lips as she watched the stinger raise and poise for attack. In a blur of movement and light, she was suddenly free and the scorpion was down one claw. Sesshomaru stood before her, long silver hair streaming and eyes a deep red. Poison dripped from his claws as he growled threateningly at the wounded scorpion yokai.

When it made a move to attack again, Sesshomaru drew forth Tensaiga, "Meido Zangetsuha." He sliced Tensaiga across the sky and Asami watched in wonder as she saw a crescent opening, filled with planets and stars, appear behind the scorpion. The opening pulsed with an ancient energy that sent chills down Asami's arms. In the blink of an eye, the scorpion was sucked back into the crescent and the opening closed, leaving behind a bright blue sky.

"When did you learn that?" she breathed, shocked by the awesome and terrible display of power she had just witnessed.

Sighing inwardly that he still could only produce a crescent shaped opening, Sesshomaru sheathed Tensaiga and turned to his soul-bond. "Totosai reforged Tensaiga just after I dropped you off, giving it the power to cut an opening into the underworld."

Asami shivered when she realized just what she had been looking at, "But why didn't he do this sooner?"

"Apparently I wasn't ready until now," he frowned, "I was working on mastering the skill when I felt your need." He reached out, touching the side of her head tenderly to examine the wound that was still bleeding. When she winced, he surged his aura through their bond, healing her immediately. Palming her cheek, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, "There were just too many in a rocky terrain." Her brow furrowed in thought, "I don't even know where they came from. One minute it was just a ravine, the next three huge scorpions were popping up like daisies."

"Naraku's scent is faint, but present. It was likely some ploy by one of his incarnations, perhaps his newest that I met the other day." Sesshomaru drew Asami close and nuzzled her cheek, his pelt wrapping around her protectively. "Come little kodama," he whispered in her ear, "Let's get home to our pack." She nodded and felt the wind rush past them as he flew them high into the sky.

A/N: Sorry this is a bit later than my usual posting schedule. I had a conference this last week which limited my time for writing.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character Asami/Miyako.

 **Chapter 24 -**

Asami stole a glance up at Sesshomaru. He was glaring again, the line between his brows creasing even deeper. He had become increasingly irritable over the last several days, his mood decreasing with each lower yokai they fought. After battling an ogre this morning, he had become so grumpy that he even snapped at Rin over one of her many questions. Rin still sat on A-Un with Jaken, lip trembling over Sesshomaru's reprimand. Asami knew that he must be very upset for his usual cool demeanor to be shaken. She knew his upset was related to his sword; he couldn't get a full meido to form and he liked everything he did to be perfect. _He's too focused on this task. He needs to do something to get his mind off perfecting this ability._ Hearing Rin's tummy rumble, Asami had an idea.

"Hmm, Rin," she said nonchalantly, "you sound pretty hungry."

"I'll be fine Asami-chan," Rin grabbed her stomach in embarrassment. She turned and started going through the foraging bag to look for something to eat.

"No," Asami continued loudly, keeping an eye on Sesshomaru, "I'd say you need something more substantial to eat. After all, you're growing, and young humans need lot's of food to sustain them." Sesshomaru maintained his glare on the road in front of him, but his ears twitched. Asami hid a smile. _So you are paying attention._ "Do you even have enough in the foraging bag?"

Rin looked confused, "Of course Asami-chan. I'll just eat some of these nuts we gathered yesterday." She held up the bag, full of mushrooms, roots, and nuts.

"Oh yes, nuts are good and all, but I'm certain human children also need a fair amount of meat in their diet when they are growing," Asami waived her hands with authority as she spoke, hoping to catch more of Sesshomaru's attention. "But what shall we do about meat?" She paused deliberately, letting the question hang in the air. "I can try my hand at ferreting out a rabbit or -"

"I will go hunt for you Rin," Sesshomaru's baritone voice cut in. Asami smiled at his back as he had yet to turn around.

"Sesshomaru takes such good care of his pack, doesn't he Rin?"Asami said quietly to the little girl, knowing that he would still hear her.

"Indeed. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin bowed low.

"We will find a place to stop and make camp," Asami reached out to gently touch Sesshomaru's arm, sending as much comforting energy as she could through their bond. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. "I'll make a fire and have everything ready for your return." He nodded. Walking a few steps ahead of the group, Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and bounded off. Asami's eyes widened. She had thought him beautiful in human form, but his dog form was breathtaking – and enormous. Silver white fur streamed around and behind him like billowing clouds. She longed to reach out and stroke her fingers through it, certain it was as soft as it looked.

"Alright," she said, turning to her companions, "Let's go find someplace nice to stop for the night so we all can relax a bit."

oooooooooooo

Asami walked along with Rin and Jaken, searching out a hot springs that Jaken assured them was nearby. It had been weeks since they had stopped at a hot spring and she hoped the mineral waters would raise everyone's spirits. Her mind focused on her plan ahead, she almost missed the sounds of a struggle up ahead.

"Stay here," she commanded Rin and Jaken, running up ahead to see what was going on. Asami was startled to come upon Kohaku laying prone on the ground, wrapped in poisonous snakes. A youth with cunning eyes and long black hair was smiling viciously at him. Without a thought or a word, Asami leaped and slashed at the youth with her Bo staff. She infused it with her aura and the force sent shock waves through the small clearing.

Byakuya glared at her furiously, "So I see the scorpions I raised did not finish you off. No matter," he sneered, "I'll deal with you later. Right now, I'm to retrieve that shard in the boys neck." He made a move to sweep past Asami and get closer to Kohaku, but was intercepted by a vine whip with razor sharp blades.

"That was _you?_ " Asami's outrage flared into her eyes, turning them a mix of red and green. "So you are another one of Naraku's incarnations come to do his dirty work. The coward." Before Byakuya could make another attack, she formed a blue poison flower in her hand, threw it at him, and watched with satisfaction as the noxious pollen burst in face. Byakuya drew back quickly, clearing the air as he formed his origami crane.

"I am not going to die over this small shard," he mumbled to himself, flying off and out of sight.

Asami huffed in frustration that he got away. She turned her attention to the unconscious Kohaku and the snakes circling his body. Rin and Jaken had crept out of the bushes once Byakuya had fled.

"Kohaku!" Rin cried, reaching for the boy.

"Rin," Asami's sharp tone caught the girl's attention, "Do not touch him, those snakes are poisonous."

"Oh! Asami-sama," Jaken swayed on his feet, holding out his arm to the kodama, "what am I to do? They have already bitten me!"

Asami examined the supposed wound. "Jaken," she laughed, "You merely got a thorn in your arm from the bush you two walked through." Rin laughed jovially and Jaken fainted away, insisting she was wrong. Laughing at the little imp's antics, Asami asked Rin, "Would you go and collect some of the healing herbs? Kohaku will need them when he wakes up."

"Yes!" Rin grabbed a cloth to collect them in and was about to walk off when she realized something, "But what is to be done about the snakes?"

"They may be filled with toxins from Naraku, but these are mortal snakes." She reached down and gently pulled one off of the boy's body. It writhed briefly, but settled at her touch. "There isn't a mortal creature on this earth that could harm me." Collecting the rest of the snakes, Asami crooned to them and sent them off into the forest in the opposite direction from Rin.

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru rumbled pleasantly in his chest. The hunt in his true form had calmed him and the taste of fresh meat had satisfied him. Now he followed the intoxicating scent of his soul-bond to the camp she had prepared carrying four rabbits. Probably more than they needed since he already ate, but he wanted to see Asami's eyes light up with pride. As he approached, he hesitated, scenting Kohaku amongst his pack and wondering what had happened while he was away.

Asami's eyes did indeed light up upon seeing Sesshomaru walk into camp, "You caught so many! And they are already dressed." She took the rabbits from him with a smile and began prepping them for cooking. "It is quite fortunate, as you see we have another mouth to feed."

"Hn," was his only response as he eyed Kohaku with a calculating stare.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama,"Kohaku stuttered, "I was traveling with Kikyo-sama, but we got separated when she was attacked by Naraku." When Sesshomaru said nothing, he continued, "Asami-sama, I thank you for your care, but feel I need to leave to go help Kikyo-sama. I can feel that she is in danger." He made a move to get up, but swayed as the toxins still roiled through his system.

"Kohaku, you cannot go," Rin pleaded. "You are much to weak to leave yet. Here, have some more of this tea." She handed him another cup of the herbal brew she had made of the healing herbs she had gathered.

"Well he certainly shouldn't expect to stay here," grumbled Jaken.

Sesshomaru turned his face to the setting sun and scented the air, closing his eyes in concentration, "The scent on the wind has changed. I no longer smell Moryomaru, which means Naraku must have taken him, and -" he paused to look down at Kohaku, "it is too late for Kikyo." Kohaku slumped against the tree, but held back his tears and nodded.

Asami came and knelt down beside the boy, "Come, let's eat a good dinner and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll plan our next steps in destroying Naraku, yes?" Kohaku sat numbly, not saying a word. "You are safe here Kohaku and we will not allow Kikyo's sacrifice to be in vain." She squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. Kohaku wouldn't meet her eyes, but nodded silently.

When dinner was done, Asami tucked the children into pallets by the fire. Kohaku was restless and Rin was worried about her friend, so Asami began a song. She sang of the ever changing seasons, the turning wheel of time, and the cycle of life. It was a plaintive melody, but the song held seeds of hope in renewal. The children calmed, eventually dozing off as she sang, and she turned her eyes to the daiyokai relaxing on the other side of the fire. His eyes were closed and he breathed deeply. She angled her head at him, wondering if he had fallen asleep.

"Your melodies always bring me such peace," he commented when she fell silent.

"Oh," she startled at his voice, "I thought you had maybe fallen asleep too."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, a gentle smile ghosting across his lips, "No, my nightingale. Just focusing my senses completely on your voice."

Asami blushed at his compliment, unsure of how to respond. "There is a hot springs down that way," she blurted out, "everyone else had a chance to enjoy them earlier. I know it's been some time, if you wanted to go relax."

He nodded and rose, a mischievous look on his face, "I will take advantage of that later. Right now, I have a better idea." He crossed to her and held out his hand, pulling her to her feet when she took it. "We won't go far, but set a barrier around our little pack."

"Okay," Asami was hesitant, unsure of what he planned, but set the barrier as requested.

"You had this whole day planned out for me, didn't you," Sesshomaru led her away from the camp and into a nearby meadow.

Asami grinned sheepishly, "Was I that obvious?" She shrugged, "You seemed to need it."

"I did," he agreed. "It was nice being free in my true form, but there was something I wanted desperately." When she looked at him questioningly, he said, "You with me."

With a smirk, he turned and transformed into a huge silver-white dog. His fierce red eyes blinked and he leaned down, whining gently as he laid his head on his front paws. She was no bigger than his snout, but reached out in awe and wonder to pet him, running her hand along his snout and then up into the thick flowing fur around his face. She gasped in pleasure at the feel of his fur between her fingers then, on a whim, threw herself into him, burying her nose into his neck.

"You're so beautiful, Sesshomaru," she said on a sigh, her voice muffled in his fur. She cried out in shock when he moved, grabbed her gently in his jaws, and tossed her onto his back. Stunned and slightly terrified at how high she suddenly was, Asami clung to the fur around her as Sesshomaru leaped into the air. When her initial fear subsided, she was amazed at the sensation of leaping and bounding through the sky. It was completely different from flying with him in human form. In human form, it felt like they soared above the ground. In dog form, the sky held no limits to him and he could maneuver as easily as if he were on land. Sesshomaru jumped, ran, and spun in circles to the pure delight of the little kodama he carried. He yipped in pleasure as she laughed and encouraged him to go ever faster. Finally, he landed back in the meadow, panting slightly. Asami slid down, trying not to pull hair. In a flash of aura, Sesshomaru stood before her again, the corners of his mouth turned up in an uncharacteristic gentle smile. Before she could say a word, he pulled her into a warm embrace.

Holding her tightly to him, he whispered, "Thank you for this day, Asami."

oooooooooo

Asami sat patiently with Rin and Kohaku as Sesshomaru scanned the skies yet again, seemingly looking for something. Rin tried to cheer up Kohaku who was saddened by Kikyo's passing the night before. Movement in the sky caught Asami's eye; a great silver inu ran through the clouds. It looked similar to Sesshomaru, but slightly smaller and softer around the edges. _I wonder if this inu yokai is a female._ Asami stood just as Sesshomaru took to the skies in his true form, chasing down and tackling the female yokai. When the dust settled as impossibly beautiful woman stood before them wearing the same blue crescent moon on her forehead.

"Sesshomaru," her voice slid through the air like silk, "if you have come to seek me out, then I assume it is about Tenseiga." She gave him a knowing smile, "You're father said this day would come."

"Oi!," Jaken said, completely offended, "Who are you to address Sesshomaru-sama so informally?"

"So, Mother," Sesshomaru interjected, "Do you have any knowledge on Tenseiga?" Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the realization that the Lady Mother stood before them.

With a smirk they had seen on Sesshomaru dozens of times, his mother gestured, "Come." She took to the skies, flying in her humanoid form this time. Asami walked forward, expecting Sesshomaru to carry her as usual, but was taken aback when he took off without her.

"It's okay, Asami-chan," Rin waved to her from A-Un's back, "A-Un can carry us all." Asami nodded with a slight frown, but climbed on.

The shiro they arrived at sat high above the clouds. Asami took in the great gates and multiple levels with awe over such a citadel. A-Un was stabled near the gates by a guard and the party was lead up a massive staircase by the Lady Mother herself. Sitting on the dais at the top, she surveyed the little pack.

"Sesshomaru, I am surprised," she said with an air of amusement, "You always hated humans so much and yet here you are with two human children." Her attention settled on Asami and her eyes narrowed, "And a kodama! My, your tastes have certainly become quite eclectic. You must have inherited that from your father."

Sesshomaru didn't take the bait from either of her quips, "What can you tell me about Tenseiga?"

Sighing at her son's cold demeanor, she raised the stone around her neck, "Your father left me this meido stone to use should you ever come with questions about Tenseiga." Serious eyes met her son's in warning, "You will be tested and it will be dangerous." When Sesshomaru didn't flinch, she nodded and raised the stone above her head.

"Wait-" Asami began, wondering exactly what the test and repercussions would entail, but Sesshomaru had already drawn Tenseiga.

They watched as a great dog leaped from the meido stone, snarling at Sesshomaru. Asami gasped and drew her Bo staff to protect Rin and Kohaku. Sesshomaru used the destructive power of Tenseiga to open a meido upon the beast, but nothing happened. No one saw the Lady Mother shake her head and huff out a sigh. The beast moved in a blur of fur, knocking Asami out of the way and swallowing Rin and Kohaku before leaping through a pathway to the underworld that appeared for it.

"No!" Asami clambered up and made a move to follow.

"Kodama," Sesshomaru snapped, "Stay here." Bewildered at his command and frustrated she couldn't help, Asami glared at him as he went through the meido before it closed.

"And so he is lost," Sesshomaru's mother wailed dramatically, "None can return after stepping into the darkness." She threw her head into her hands.

"What?" Jaken sputtered. "You never mentioned that!"

"I didn't?" she asked with over emphasized innocence. "Hmm." She held the stone aloft and allowed those remaining to watch the trials faced by those on the path to the underworld. Knowing full well what her son would face, the Lady Mother instead watched Asami. Her eyes narrowed as she scented the air. "Kodama," her words drew Asami's focus away from Sesshomaru's battle with the hell hound. "What are you to my son?"

Asami swallowed nervously, "I am his soul-bond."

"Hn. I gathered as much, though the fact that my son would forge any soul-bond is entirely shocking to me." She raised her eyebrow at the creature before her, "Tell me, has he given you his heart?"

"In his own way," Asami was confused by the Lady Mother's line of questioning and was distracted by the goings on in the meido stone.

Frowning slightly, the Lady Mother responded, "There is no two ways about it. Either someone gives you their heart fully or does not." Her piercing gaze looked deep into Asami's thoughts and fears and she looked away uncomfortably.

"Oh!" Jaken's declaration distracted her again. "Rin is in trouble!"

"Yes," the Lady Mother responded, bored over the little girl's plight, "She will die."

Asami felt a chill settle in her stomach, "If she does, Sesshomaru will just use Tenseiga to bring her back to life as he did before."

At this the Lady Mother sat up, a look of true concern passing over her face, "He has used Tenseiga to save the child already?"

"Yes," Jaken said, "When we first met her, to save her from a wolf attack."

The Lady Mother looked away from the two staring intently at her, "Then there is nothing he can do. Tenseiga can only be used to revive someone once."

Tears welled in Asami's eyes. "Damn him," she breathed. Her jaw clenched and her knuckles went white as she fisted them in fury. "Damn him," she said a little louder.

"My lady?" Jaken looked at her questioningly.

"Damn him and his cold heart," she yelled through bared teeth as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Asami-sama-" Jaken reached for her arm.

"No!" She snatched her arm out of his reach, "This is _his_ fault. He is so blinded by his need for power and perfection that he doesn't even see those around him. He doesn't see-" a sobbed wrenched through her and she shook her head. "I thought he just couldn't say it, but I understand now." Her face twisted in misery, "Another love has first place in his heart and we are merely the collateral damage." Her body shuddered as she took her next breath. Shaking her head again, she turned and ran.

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru formed a near perfect meido and stepped back through from the underworld, carrying Rin's lifeless body in his arm. His eyes cold, and unfeeling, stared down his mother.

"Sesshomaru, you have improved your technique and mastery of your sword, exactly what you wanted. Shouldn't you be celebrating?" she acknowledged him with an ironic tone.

"Did you know this would happen," he snapped, the only sign of upset in his otherwise stoic countenance.

"Sacrifices must be made if things are to be gained," she said, her eyes dropping and a frown touching her lips. "You could not save her because Tenseiga can only be used once to save a life." At Sesshomaru's widened eyes, she chided "Did you think yourself a god, my son? You needed to learn the desire to save the life of a loved one and the sorrow and fear which accompany that loss." Sesshomaru contemplated her words. _Sorrow and fear?_ "Your father said that if one was to wield a sword that could save a thousand in one stroke and send it's enemies to the underworld, such power must be tempered with a compassionate heart. A heart that understands the value and meaning of life, and would fight to protect it." Sesshomaru's face remained ever hardened, but his entire being and aura shrank back at his mother's words. His mother's face softened, "There will be no second chances."

Taking the meido stone off of her neck, she placed it over the little girl laid out on the stone steps before them. A bright light emanated from the center of the stone and surrounded Rin as it pulsed and glowed. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and she began to cough. Relief washed over Sesshomaru, briefly breaking through his tough exterior. He swooped down to cradle the girls head gently and help her sit up.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she smiled up at him.

"You are alright now, Rin," he said warmly, cupping the child's face tenderly.

After a few moments of letting them get settled again, the Lady Mother interjected, "Sesshomaru, there is more than one way to lose the ones we love." She looked at him hard and unwaveringly.

Looking around, Sesshomaru realized that Asami was not present. A cold ball of fear clawed at his stomach. "Where is she?" he asked sternly, the shroud of indifference barely staying in place.

Glad of her son's reaction, the Lady Mother kept her expression distant and bored. "She ran off," she shrugged. Scenting the air, Sesshomaru ran past his mother to find Asami.

oooooooooo

She had felt his return to this world. The pulse of his aura upon her heart was impossible to miss. She noted the sadness that was tinged there, and knew that Rin had not survived. Grief and anger wracked Asami's body as she stood at the further reaches of the shiro. Such an elegant place that had become her prison as she was unable to fly away. Sensing his approach behind her, she scoffed, "Damn shiro above the clouds, made accessible only to those who can fly."

"Why did you run," he asked quietly, the fear causing his chest to tighten.

"To get away from you," she snarled, her back still to him. "The only thing that truly resides in your heart is a desire for power. Rin, Jaken, and I just become the collateral damage along the way." A sob shook her body again, "Rin died because you were too focused on perfecting your sword to notice how we would be affected."

"You're right," he admitted, startling Asami enough to turn to face him. "I assumed that I could conquer death every time. My mother corrected me on that." He paused, his eyes downcast at the truth of Asami's words. "Rin is alright," he assured her. "Mother brought her back to life."

Asami let out a breath she had been holding, "I'm so glad." Her whole body slumped as the tension left her. "Wherever your path leads, do not fail her again. Cherish the short life she has with you." Asami paused, "She needs you." The anger written all over her face subsided, leaving behind a deep sorrow.

Hearing the implication in her words, Sesshomaru's world froze, "What about you? She needs you too...I need you."

"I know you care for me," she began, looking up into his eyes, "but there is an entire chasm between caring and loving. I thought giving you my heart could bridge that chasm and be enough for the both of us, but I was wrong." Asami turned away from him, the pain almost too much to bear.

Reaching her side in a blur of movement, Sesshomaru pulled her into him. "You're wrong. I don't need you simply because I care, I need you because you are my life, my world." Asami's eyes widened at this declaration. "I have been blind and I've been an idiot for not saying anything sooner."' A hollow laugh broke through his lips, "Apparently today has been a day to learn my faults." He tilted Asami's chin up to him so he could look into her eyes, "Asami, I love you and I promise to always protect you. If I lost you, I couldn't go on with life." He bent down to nuzzle her cheek, needing the comfort of her touch. "You have my heart, all of it. I love you." He rested his forehead against hers. "Please don't run from me," he pleaded.

Tears were streaming down Asami's cheeks as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. So many thoughts and emotions flew through her mind. "I love you," she whispered. A click rang through their bond as if a key turned a lock and they were both flooded with warmth. He took her mouth then in a gentle kiss and the sensation whipped around them like a torrent of wind. Asami didn't even know their bond could go deeper, but it touched into the very fabric of their souls. She felt him fully open to her for the first time. As he let her down, she smiled at the beauty of it, the completeness of their bond.

A light shone in Asami's eyes as they returned to the rest of the pack and Sesshomaru's mother knew he had done right by his soul-bond. She was proud of the strides he was making in becoming a truly great daiyokai, though she'd never show it. She sighed, thinking of Sesshomaru's father and wishing he could be alive to see their boy grow up.

Sesshomaru led his pack to the gates of the shiro. He placed Rin upon A-Un with more care than was really needed, but she smiled brightly at him for it. Then he wrapped his kodama in his arm and pelt, staring down at her with knowing eyes. He was pleased with the happiness that radiated from her. He nuzzled her hair and growled contentedly. Not taking his eyes from her smile, he took off and carried her through the clouds.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character Asami/Miyako.

 **A/N** : I'm sorry this took so much longer to get out than my usual posting schedule. I couldn't seem to get my act together this week in any area of my life. I hope this extra long chapter will make up for the wait. Additionally, I stuck very close to canon dialogue for the scene with Shinshiki because of the important revelations made about Tenseiga. I still tried to make the scene my own, but I beg everyone's forgiveness if I handled the scene poorly. This is a very action filled chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 25 -**

"When you said 'Let's go fight some ogres' I didn't know you meant this," Asami called over her shoulder, a teasing glint to her eye. She stood back to back with Sesshomaru as they faced off a horde of twenty mindless ogres.

"You're the one who agreed to come along," he quipped back, "If you were so unsure of your abilities, you should have stayed back at camp." His poison whip lashed out as two ogres took another swipe at him.

"And miss watching you destroy them all?" Asami slammed her hand into the ground, calling forth roots and vines to surge up from the soil, entangling several ogres' legs. Another threw a spiked club at her, but she deflected it easily with a powerful barrier. With their combined auras, there wasn't much that could get through her barriers now. Laughing out loud as the thrill of battling side by side with her love set fire to her blood, Asami sent a shower of blue poisonous pollen flowers down upon the ogres closest to her. "Why haven't you just used Meido Zangetsuha and wiped them out?"

"Well, for one, I wasn't expecting them to surround us," Sesshomaru said as he sliced off an ogre's hand with his claws, "also, I'm having fun fighting with you." He threw a quick smirk down at her, but his eyes were filled with warmth. Asami smiled brightly before turning her Bo staff on the next attacker. Spinning it behind her back, infusing it with their aura, she deftly tossed it over her head and impaled the ogre with a piercing forward strike; killing it instantly. Sesshomaru was filled with pride over her ability to use their combined power with her Bo staff skills. She appeared to be so petite and fragile, but inside beat the heart of a fierce warrior with the strength of a towering oak tree. No, he corrected himself, a great magnolia tree. A smile hinted at the corners of his mouth as he moved to attack the next wave of ogres. The warm thoughts of his love turned into a snarl as the battle took the forefront of his mind once more. Driving the three ogres that had attacked him back, he unsheathed Tenseiga. "Meido Zangetsuha!" he shouted, producing a huge oblong sphere that absorbed half of the horde.

Asami finished another lethal strike as Sesshomaru turned to face the remaining ogres. "The rest are yours," she help up her hand in offering, panting slightly at the exertion of fighting. Another meido flew from the sword, forming into a gateway to the underworld behind the remaining ogres. With shrieks and cries, they clawed at the ground in an attempt to escape their fate, but all were easily drawn into the darkness. As the meido closed, Asami sighed contentedly, "Well, I managed to kill four, so that means you took care of the other sixteen." She shrugged and laughed at her minor role. When she opened her eyes she didn't miss the look of disappointment that flashed across Sesshomaru's face. "Hey," he turned his attention at the sound of her voice, masking his emotions once again, "we'll figure it out. Together." She walked forward, slipping her Bo staff into its holder on her back, and drew him down into her, holding him close. He wrapped his arm around her back, tangling his hand in her hair, and nuzzled her cheek. Although he seemed appeased for the moment, Asami knew his inability to form a complete meido was starting to bother him.

ooooooooooo

Asami walked down the forest path, gathering food for Rin who was off foraging elsewhere with Jaken and Kohaku. She had just come across a small collection of wildflowers she knew the little girl would like and picked several to make a small bouquet. When she stood up, she was startled to see a child before her. An icy sliver of fear slid down her back when she realized the child had no eyes.

"You are not the dog demon," he said matter-of-factly.

"That is apparent," she narrowed her eyes at the boy, wondering what business he could have with Sesshomaru.

"But your aura is the same," he angled his head at her, then sniffed the air, "and you carry his scent on you."

"Who are you and why do you seek Sesshomaru-sama?" Asami took a few steps back as the child-like thing stepped towards her.

"You will take me to him," the boy reached out to grab Asami.

Before she could react, Sesshomaru stood before her, growling in warning at the child. "Your business is with me. You would do well to leave her alone," his icy tone was accentuated by the clicking of his claws as poison rose to the surface of each tip.

"Sesshomaru," the boy smiled, "Don't you wish to know what Tenseiga lacks?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the child. "You haven't formed a complete meido yet, have you." It wasn't a question.

"Oi! How did you know that?" Jaken appeared next to them with Rin and Kohaku in tow.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru shot him a glare that, in the past, would have been followed by a bash on the head, "silence."

"Come with me and you'll learn all," the eyeless boy turned and began walking away.

Asami frowned, "I don't like him. This is likely a trap."

"Hn," Sesshomaru nodded, "if that is so then I will simply have to slay him." Sesshomaru started walking after the child-like creature. Gesturing for the others to grab A-Un and follow, Asami fell into step behind Sesshomaru. She knew he was right, even if this was a trap, it was their only lead on forming the meido beyond what he had achieved at his mother's home. Still, she was cautious, and kept her senses on high alert. Sesshomaru merely smirked at his little kodama as they walked on, she was now nearly crackling with energy as she prepared for any attack that might come.

They traveled some distance, following the eyeless boy, leaving the forest and crossing into a rocky outcrop. As they crossed a natural stone bridge, the boy suddenly disappeared. Asami's eyes flared wide and she began to look around for any sign of where he might have gone. From up above a ball of energy demolished the bridge they were on. Kohaku leaped onto A-Un with Rin and flew away from the danger. Jaken began to fall, but Kohaku used the end of his kusarigama to catch him, drawing him up to A-Un. Sesshomaru grabbed Asami around the waist and flew them to the far side of the now destroyed bridge. After settling her on her feet, he assessed where the attack came from. Seeing a man on the rock above them, he threw a meido at the rock, hoping to destabilize it without killing the man just yet. If this was the person the eyeless boy was bringing them to, then he might have the information mentioned about Tenseiga. He wanted to hear him out before killing him.

"What do you know of Tenseiga," he called out to the man who had a mask covering half of his face.

"I fought against it long ago, though it was in a different form then," the man smiled condescendingly down at them. Sesshomaru realized this masked man had fought his father and wondered at the meaning of his words.

When another ball of energy was thrown at Kohaku and Rin, Asami acted quickly, throwing up a barrier around them. The ball was deflected by her swirled red and green aura, striking a rock behind them. Sesshomaru was shocked when he realized the ball of energy was in fact a meido.

"Meido Zangetsuha was originally my technique, but it was stolen by your father," Shishinki leaped down to face Sesshomaru, "along with half my face." He snarled in anger, "I should be the only one to wield the meido, especially since your sword is incomplete." Swinging his staff above his head, another small, but perfect meido streaked towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was swift to step aside, but Asami had already thrown up a shield of aura to help deflect the meido from striking him. "My fight is not with you," Shishinki glared at the fierce kodama, "but if you keep interfering, I will take care of you first."

"As you said," Sesshomaru stepped in front of Asami, "your fight is with me." Grabbing Tenseiga, he threw an enormous meido at Shishinki. A mocking laugh espaced Shinshinki's lips as he threw his own medio into Sesshomaru's completely absorbing it.

"Kohaku!" Sango's voice alerted them to the arrival of Inuyasha's pack.

"Oi! Sesshomaru," Inuyasha yelled, "why are you fighting this guy?" A meido came flashing towards him and Asami once again raced to throw up another barrier, this time around Inuyasha's pack.

"Kagome-sama," she called out, slightly strained at maintaining two complete barriers, "Stay within my barrier and the meidos will not be able to strike you."

"Thank you, Asami-sama," Kagome yelled back.

When Asami turned back to the others, Shinshinki was speaking again, "Sesshomaru, do you not find it odd that the younger brother was given Tessaiga? Shouldn't that honor have been given to the elder brother?" A wicked gleam shined in his eyes, "Did you know, that Tenseiga was originally part of Tessaiga?"

Sesshomaru's rage broke through his icy exterior briefly, "Silence!"

The two exchanged meido attacks as the ogre of death's smile broadened. "Your father couldn't control meido zangetsuha, so he cast off the needless technique into Tenseiga." Asami glared at Shinshiki, her own anger growing at his taunting words. "What happened Sesshomaru," he mocked, "for your father to give you such a lowly sword and instead give his great sword to a worthless hanyou?" Sesshomaru's faced twisted in anger and betrayal as he contemplated his father's actions. "Don't you see that no matter how hard you train, Tenseiga, an incomplete sword, will never be able to produce a complete meido?" Shinshiki laughed cruely.

"I've had enough of your deception," Asami cried out, drawing her Bo staff, catching the attention of the ogre of death. "Even if what you say is true, no one can know the true reasoning behind the Inu no Taisho's actions." She sprang forward, swinging her Bo staff down to strike the rock Shinshiki stood on. It began to crumble as roots burst forth, cracking the rock into tiny pieces.

"You wench," enraged, Shinshiki released a powerful meido straight at Asami. As Sesshomaru leaped to her side, Inuyasha attacked the meido with his wind scar. The force of the attack sent the meido off course, protecting Sesshomaru and Asami. However, Inuyasha was taken aback when Sesshomaru turned around and punched him.

"Inuyasha," he snapped, "Do not interfere."

"Feh! You didn't punch Asami for any of her interference," Inuyasha grumbled.

"She is my soul-bond," Sesshomaru snarled back, barely containing the anger within him, "She has every right to interfere. You do not." Turning to Shinshiki, he charged forward, baring his claws to attack.

"Do you really think that will be able to stop me?" Shinshiki smirked. He twirled his staff and several meido were thrown at Sesshomaru. Time and again, Sesshomaru dodged the meidos, but Shinshiki kept bombarding him. Finally, Sesshomaru swept around one meido, surprising Shinshiki and smashing his mask. "You'll pay for that."

"Sesshomaru!" Before Shinshiki could attack, Inuyasha leaped up to join his brother.

"I told you not to interfere," Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing in annoyance.

"You can't stop me," Inuyasha glared back. Both brothers paused as their swords began to pulse. The beat, rhythmic and unceasing, was in perfect unison.

Sesshomaru's mind whirled. _Father gave me a sword discarded from Tessaiga and now I'm supposed to use it to fight alongside Inuyasha?_ Seeing Sesshomaru was distracted, Shinshiki sent another wave of meidos at the brothers. _I no longer care what father's reasons were for giving me this sword._ Snarling, he cried out, "Shinkshiki, I will not die by your hand." Drawing Tenseiga, it pulsed with Tessaiga as Sesshomaru produced an enormous and completely circular meido.

"Impossible," Shinshiki shrieked just before being absorbed into the underworld.

"Sesshomaru!" Asami dropped her barriers and raced up to where the two brothers stood. She reached up and caressed his face, looking him over for injuries before drawing his forehead down to hers. He allowed her attentions as they helped soothe his wounded pride. Nuzzling her cheek, he too assured himself that she was unharmed.

"I hope you don't believe what that Shinshiki said," Inuyasha interrupted them.

Sighing, Sesshomaru pulled away from his lover's embrace, "Inuyasha, don't you see?" At his brother's questioning glace, he glared and began to walk away, "We are destined to always fight." Asami shook her head apologetically at Inuyasha, but said nothing, falling into step beside Sesshomaru.

oooooooooo

Asami bared her teeth at the spider hanyou before her. "If you want Kohaku's shard, you'll have to go through me." While Sesshomaru traveled to speak with Totosai, Naraku had suddenly attacked them at their camp. Knowing he was after Kohaku, she had quickly sent him and the others off on A-Un, a barrier surrounding them. Now she just had to hold Naraku here for as long as possible.

Naraku circled her, dodging her power infused Bo staff strikes. "Asami," his syrupy voice dripped with disdain, "I know you, have been in your mind, do you really think you can defeat me?"

"I'm not the same as I was then, Naraku," Asami snarled, "I'm stronger now." She swung and flipped her Bo staff in a circle behind her back, building up power for a direct strike. Popping it up over her head, she slashed at Naraku as he came around to face her.

Blocking the attack with a barrier, Naraku smiled, "Oh, I know all about your little bond with the Western Lord and your new fighting abilities. Remember, I've had Byakuya watch you." Fern-like tendrils burst out of Naraku and slithered closer to Asami. "For example, I know that maintaining the barrier around the children draws your energy away, making you weaker." The tendrils attacked, but Asami easily blocked them with her Bo staff. "I also know that a direct attack will cause that dog demon's aura to protect you." Naraku's spiked appendages shot forward with blurring speed. Before he could reach her though, a red barrier blocked his attack, making Naraku smile.

Asami narrowed her eyes at the vile expression. She wondered what game Naraku was playing as she took a few steps back. It didn't matter to her, her only aim was to keep him here long enough for the children to get away and for Sesshomaru to return. Knowing how far away he was though, she knew that may take a while. Gritting her teeth, she adjusted her guard and readied for another attack. "I also know," his smiled widened and a crazed light filled his eyes, "that I have the ability to go past any barrier." With that, the fern-like tentacles shot forward uninhibited by the barrier. Asami had only a moment to register what happened and gasp before they shot through her midsection. "This time Asami, it is really the end."

Naraku's laugh rang through her ears as the world swam before her eyes. The barrier dropped and she fell to her hands and knees. She starred at the red pool forming below, unable to make sense of it. Blinking, she tried to understand what was happening, but the red pool was growing quickly and it was getting too hard to think. Gasping for the air she realize she didn't have, she looked around to see Naraku swirl into a cloud of miasma and leave, calling out behind him, "I'll be sure to give the children your farewells." Before the darkness completely overtook her, she had but one thought. _I'm sorry, Sesshomaru._

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru raced from Totosai's faster than he had ever flown before. He had felt her fear and had left quickly. When that fear turned into pain, he became worried. This rending within his own heart and the smell on the wind terrified him of what it might mean. _Kami, please let her be okay._ Blasting into the clearing in a flash of light and aura, he was immediately struck with the overwhelming smell of Asami's blood and Naraku's miasma. Looking around, he saw it, a pool of blood so large there must not be a single drop left within her, but there was no body. Rage and grief filled his mind. Taking a breath to control his emotions, he reached out with his aura and senses. She must be somewhere, she couldn't be dead. His aura found only emptiness; his love was gone from this world and he couldn't revive her with Tenseiga without her body. Giving into his rage, he let out a roar and a blast of aura that had animal and demon alike fleeing for miles. He knew he needed to get to Rin and Kohaku, could smell them in the same direction Naraku had fled, but he couldn't yet. A single, unbidden tear stole it's way down his cheek as he flew off to the one place he could find calm once again. Standing on the edge of a cliff, he listened to the crash of the waves below that echoed the breaking pieces of his heart.

ooooooooooo

Asami opened her eyes, confused for a moment about where she was. She thought it had been daytime just a moment ago, but now she was in darkness staring at the light of a campfire. She sensed someone was sitting nearby and she sat up, "Sesshomaru?" Taking in the topknot and different shoulder armor, she knew immediately it was not her love. Looking closer, she could tell that he was an inuyokai and she felt she had seen him before. When he turned the same amber eyes on her as Sesshomaru, she had a flash of memory of the one who had helped her at the gates to the underworld. "You're the Inu no Taisho, aren't you," she said quietly, holding his gaze.

"Hn," was his stoic reply.

"You saved me from turning to stone at the gates of the underworld," she looked at him expectantly. When he nodded in affirmation, she smiled, "Thank you for that." Sitting up, she looked around but could see only darkness. She tried to remember exactly what happened before waking up here. Images of blood and Naraku came forth and her breath caught within her as she realized where she likely was. "If you are Sesshomaru's father, then..." she stammered, "then am I dead?"

Heaving a sigh, Toga nodded, "Yes, little kodama, you are dead. However, the kami had me bring you, body and soul, down to the underworld. They have a proposition for you."

Asami's eyes widened at the thought that the kami would have taken any notice of her whatsoever, let alone have them interfere with her death. Shaking her head in disbelief she asked, "What could I possible offer the kami?"

"They have need of you on earth still, to help protect and maintain the balance of nature," crossing his arms he looked at her with a hardened expression, "but to regain your life, they have a condition. So a choice lies before you." She nodded her head solemnly, encouraging him to continue. "You may not realize it, but inuyokai are deeply devoted to their mates."

"Oh, I'm not Sesshomaru's mate," she interjected.

"You are his soul-bond, though," smirking at her quick reaction, "which means you are even more intimately connected than a mate. This devotion does not end at our partner's death...we often follow them to the grave in our grief and anguish."

"Sesshomaru would never allow such emotions to overcome him," she said with conviction, "He loves me, but he is not one to be controlled by emotions."

Toga laughed out loud, "I don't think anyone has used that as a defense of his character before. Quite the opposite, we always told him to be less cold and more open with his feelings." A wistful look crossed his face as he remembered another time. "But, despite your faith in my son, you are his one weakness. If you remain here, he will follow you and you will be permitted to be together in the afterlife."

Asami contemplated this knowledge, but turned to the Inu no Taisho with serious eyes, "What is the alternative?"

"You return to the land of the living and complete the kami's will. However, if you return to the living, your bond with my son will be severed and you will be erased from his mind and the mind's of those you know together."

Asami's heart dropped to her stomach and tears welled into her eyes. "Would I still remember?"

"Yes," his eyes dropped from hers, unable to watch the flood of pain that filled them. "You alone would remember and you alone would feel the pain of the severed bond." Asami let out a shuddering cry causing Toga to wince. He hated making females cry. "I know this is a hard decision to make."

"No, it isn't," she managed to get out between sobs. He looked up at her in shock. "It's an incredibly painful decision, but there isn't any choice about it." She took a shaky breath and let out a deep sigh. Toga simply angled his head and looked at her questioningly. Seeing his expression, she explained, "The kami have put before me two scenarios, but when one is a reality where I knowingly choose my lover's death...there is no choice. I could never wish for Sesshomaru's life to end, there are too many that depend on him: Rin, Reiko, the entire Western Lands. No, I am insignificant in the grand scheme of things, so how could I selfishly take him away from where he is needed?"

"But you will be nothing to him," Toga looked at her with thoughtful eyes, filled with a compassion that she so rarely saw in Sesshomaru's eyes. "And you cannot tell him of the past bond or his life will be forfeit."

"He will live. That is all I need to know." She smiled sadly into the fire, "Because of him, I know love, adventure, joy, regret, and grief. All things that no other kodama has ever gotten to truly experience. I will always be thankful for that and just hope that my memories will be enough." More tears spilled out of her eyes and she didn't try to hold them back. Clutching her heart, she rocked back and forth sobbing. Toga remained silent, allowing her the moment of sorrow over her decision. When she choked back the final sob and settled her breathing, she turned a blotchy, tear streaked face up to the daiyokai, "What will happen now?"

"We wait," he sighed. "My sons are fighting over their given swords again." Toga looked up into the darkness as if he could see something she couldn't. "Sesshomaru is realizing the last phase of his growth. He will relinquish Tenseiga's Meido Zangetsuha ability to Inuyasha, which will allow him to come into his own, true power. When that happens, they will be here in the darkness with us. Inuyasha will have to take them back through a meido, when he does so, you will travel with them, unseen, until you are back on solid ground."

Nodding thoughtfully, Asami squared her shoulders at Toga, "So you did have a plan regarding Sesshomaru's sword. It wasn't just a cast off."

"It was never meant as a cast off," Toga chuckled, "but I knew that Sesshomaru would be the only one to perfect the Meido Zangetsuha ability. I also knew that if he always relied on a sword from me, he would never reach his full potential."

Asami smiled at the revelation. She wished she could tell Sesshomaru herself, help explain his father's actions to him, but she knew that he would never look upon her with trust again. She settled into the silence between them as they awaited Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's arrival. As she stared into the fire, she revisited memories of their time together. Asami quickly forgot about Toga sitting there and began to sing a lamenting song. The language was ancient, but the sadness of loss it evoked was universal. Toga sat staring into the fire as well, thinking back on his Izayoi and the pain he felt before she eventually joined him in the afterlife. "I see why he calls you his nightingale," he finally spoke up as her song ended. Brought back to awareness of her surroundings, Asami nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. Suddenly there was a loud crack, and they could see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru above them. "This is it, you will have to follow them back," Toga's eyes filled with longing at the sight of his two sons. "Here," he handed her a sealed letter, "a message for my eldest."

"But he will not know nor trust me," she took the letter reluctantly, "what if he doesn't believe me and refuses to take it?"

"He will take it," Toga said, "It bears my insignia and my scent. If nothing else, his curiosity will be peaked. Now go, before it is too late."

Asami pushed off into the surrounding darkness and floated towards to brothers. She still couldn't hear what was being said, but she saw Inuyasha use Tessaiga to open a meido back to their world. Moving quickly, she followed after them. When her feet touched solid ground, her corporeal form followed, bringing with it the weight of life and pain of a shattered heart. She couldn't take a breath initially for the sudden wave of grief that befell her.

"What?!" Kagome cried out, "Who is that?" She pointed behind the brothers that had just returned through the meido. All eyes turned on Asami without any recognition. Inuyasha raised Tessaiga in guard as he sniffed the air.

"Hold on," Sango held her hand out to Inuyasha, "She's a kodama, a tree spirit. They are peaceful creatures, though they are almost never seen in human form."

Asami only caught part of their deliberation on who she was, her sad eyes stared into the cold, rejecting eyes of her love. Sesshomaru looked her over briefly, dismissing her as a threat. He was about to collect Rin and Kohaku to leave, when she stepped forward. "P-please," she whispered, "I have a message for you from...from your father." She held out the letter in two hands, bowing slightly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her words, but paused over the scent on the letter.

"Oi, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha stepped forward, "There's no way this is a letter from our father. It doesn't even look old." He eyed Asami with deep suspicion.

"You would not know our father's scent, Inuyasha, but it is there nonetheless on that letter," Sesshomaru looked down at Asami again before reaching out and taking the letter from her. She sighed, turned on her heels, and began walking away.

"Wait," Sango called out, "Was that all you were here to do?"

"Yes," Asami said dejectedly, not daring to turn to look at the two packs she had come to love. Tears threatened to spill once more as she continued down the hill. "Goodbye," she whispered.

Instantly forgetting the woman walking away from them, Sesshomaru opened the letter in his hand. In a flash of light, his sire was standing before him, gray and misty like a ghost. "Father?" Sesshomaru stared in disbelief.

All eyes turned in shock to the misty figure before them. "F-father?" Inuyasha stammered, his grip on Tessaiga loosened and the tip fell to the ground.

"My lord!" Myoga and Totosai teared up at the shade of their once master.

"I don't have long," Toga told them, his gaze pausing on the son he never got to see grow up, "this is merely an echo of me carried by a fragment in the letter." He turned series eyes onto Sesshomaru. "My son, something precious was taken away from you."

"I have accepted the loss Tenseiga's Meido Zangetsuha, father, though I wish I understood your reasons better," Sesshomaru dropped his head.

Toga shook his head, "No, my son, something even more beloved was taken from you without you knowing. Look into my eyes Sesshomaru and remember."

When he looked deep into his sire's eyes, the shroud that had been placed by the kami was lifted and the bond that was severed crackled back to life again. He shuddered, remembering the pain of Asami's death, then clutched his heart, his breath caught in his throat, as he realized he had forgotten her. Looking up, he watched her walking down the hill. A mix of emotions swarmed his senses, staggering relief that she was not dead and utter panic that she was leaving. He called out, "Asami!"

Hearing her name from his baritone voice, she froze in her tracks. Turning back, she asked, "You know me?" At his nod, she began to panic, "No, no you can't know me." Seeing Toga nearby she addressed him, "What did I do wrong? You said if he knew his life would be forfeit!" She rushed up the rest of the hill to face the Inu no Taisho.

He smiled warmly at her, "You could not tell him, but the kami never said anything about me telling him. Think of it as my gift to you for your love of my son." With a shuddering sob, Asami dropped to her knees before Toga, touched her fingertips to the ground, and dropped into a complete bow.

"Thank you, Toga-sama," she whispered.

"Come," he took her hand and raised her to her feet, "you belong here." He handed her to his agitated eldest son.

Sesshomaru grabbed her close into himself, "You were dead."

"Yes," she murmured into his pelt.

"But you're back. You're really here." Sesshomaru was stroking her hair and sniffing her all over to assess any injury.

She began to shake and he stopped his ministrations to simply hold her tightly to him. "Yes," she sobbed. By this time, everyone else had remembered Asami and echoed Sesshomaru's relief at finding her alive and well.

Kagome stepped up to Inuyasha and whispered, "Won't you speak with your father while you have this chance? It may never come again."

"Feh!" he tossed his head in faked indifference.

Turning at the sound of a sparkling laugh, Inuyasha was faced with the bright smile of his father. The little boy inside him beamed. "Inuyasha, my son, I see so much of my Izayoi in you, but your personality is all me. I'm sorry I do not have time to speak with you more." With a final warm look to both of his sons, Toga nodded farewell and disappeared from sight.

"Asami-sama," Sango pipped up, "what happened to you? Kohaku told us that you held off Naraku for them to escape and Sesshomaru told us you were dead, but here you are before us."

Reluctantly, Asami pulled herself away from Sesshomaru's pelt and tight embrace. "Naraku killed me, but the kami sent Toga to fetch me because they have need of me here. There was a choice and, well, here I am." She couldn't bare to explain just what that choice had fully entailed. Turning to look out at the forest they had been in when Naraku attacked, she saw the great expanse of brown and black from the death and damage his toxic miasma had caused. "The kami have need of me," she repeated and started walking towards the tree line.

Everyone watched as her aura flared and her humanoid form was replaced with her true form. Inuyasha and his pack gasped in wonder at the sight. "I never thought I'd see a kodama in it's true form," Miroku murmured in awe. Asami ignored them all, her entire focus was on the wounded forest before her. Reaching the middle of the devastation quickly on her long, tree trunk legs, she closed her eyes and summoned her deep power of creation that belonged to kodamas alone. The feather-like leaves on her body rustled and the swirls on her skin glowed as her power built up within her. Kneeling down and gently touching the ground, a pulse of power and light began to radiate from her. Over and over it washed across the wasteland left by Naraku. At first it didn't seem like anything was happening, but then new trees began to sprout, grass and shrubs popped out of the ground, and wildlife came skittering back. The two inu packs on the hill watched silently at the spectacle before them, aware of the solemnity of what they were witnessing.

When she had finished, there was no sign that any destruction had occurred at all, a complete forest stood around her. Tilting her head back, she gazed up at the evening sky. She felt her love's approach and smiled; he had taken his own true form. A soft, warm muzzle bumped her in greeting. He was still much larger than her, so he curled up around her. She buried herself in his thick, silky fur and rested after exerting so much energy creating the forest. Together they watched the stars come out, silently reveling in each others' comforting presence.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is my character Asami/Miyako

 **Chapter 26 -**

Asami bent down and began rummaging through their pack, searching for the pot for boiling water. Despite not carrying much with them, she was always surprised at how much ended up in their bag. She sifted through bamboo plates, bowls, and chopsticks; all acquired for Rin's use. Finally at the very bottom she found the little black pot they used for hauling and boiling water for tea. It was early, the sun barely reaching over the Easter horizon, and only she and Sesshomaru were awake. She hoped to get the tea and some breakfast made before Rin got up. As she stood, she felt an arm snake around her waist and she was drawn back against her love's warm body.

"They are still asleep, we could go off a ways and repeat a bit of last night," Sesshomaru whispered, his breath hot against her ear. He followed the line of her neck down with gentle, trailing kisses. The arm around her waist slid its way down her kimono, seeking the slit on the side of her leg. Finding its goal, his fingers teased the seam with his claws, sending shivers down her spine. He nuzzled her cheek, getting her to lean away, revealing more of her neck to him. When he used his tongue to trace her collar bone, she gasped, remembering the night before. While he hadn't taken her fully, his caresses had taken her over the edge.

"Mmm, you are trying to distract me from my goal of making tea," Asami said, her voice thick with desire.

When he smiled, she felt the scrape of fangs against her jawline, "Maybe."

Asami turned into him, raising her one free hand to reach into his hair. Drawing him down, she pulled him into a deep kiss. He tasted of spice and pine, his lips soft and supple under hers. On a sigh, she drew back reluctantly. "You kept me up very late," she gave him a playful nudge, "and if we are to go off traipsing around the countryside today, I need my tea." She looked up into Sesshomaru's face. So little expression was ever revealed there, even now his face appeared blank unless you knew where to find the smile in his eyes. It was subtle, but when you found it, his whole expression lightened. She remembered a time she thought him cold and heartless; now she could see the love reflected down at her. She smiled warmly up at him, "I love you."

Sesshomaru lifted her hand and kissed her palm, "You are my everything, my love." Asami walked to the treeline they were camped next to, she turned and looked at Sesshomaru with one heated look of longing, and turned to fill the pot with water from the nearby stream.

ooooooooooo

Asami returned from the stream, having cleaned up from the breakfast. The sun was rising higher in the sky and she knew they would need to break camp soon. Sesshomaru had left right after their breakfast to go on a patrol of the area to determine which way they would take and she could see he wasn't back yet. Looking around, she noticed Rin's pallet hadn't been put away yet, and the girl was no where in sight.

"Where's Rin," she asked. Jaken shrugged, his bleary eyes blinking over his steaming cup of tea.

"She said she was going to forage for some food for today," Kohaku rolled up his sleeping pallet and strapped it onto A-Un.

"Foraging for food?" Asami was confused, having found a full bag this morning while looking for the pot. "She went by herself?"

"She insisted on it," Kohaku looked away sheepishly. He hadn't liked the idea when Rin came up with it, but had allowed it anyway. Now he was anxious he had made the wrong decision. "She did take her Bo staff," he added.

"Hn," Asami's eyebrows drew together in concern as she wondered what the little child could be up to. "Kohaku, would you finish breaking camp with Jaken? I'm going to go find Rin."

"Yes," Kohaku nodded.

Without an inu's sense of smell, Asami had to employ other means of finding the little girl. She turned to the trees, "Where is Rin?" A rushing and rattling sound whispered overhead, but Asami understood and she turned to follow the directions given to her.

She followed the path Rin had taken until she came to a rocky outcrop. There, she was surprised to find Sesshomaru peering around a boulder, watching something intently. He motioned for her to stay quiet as she approached. Looking around his shoulder, she saw their Rin prodding into small crevices with her Bo staff, calling out a challenge to fight her.

"What is she doing?" Asami made a move to come out from behind the boulder and confront the little girl. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"She is testing out all those fighting skills you've been teaching her and having her practice." He motioned back to the child who now stood in a strong fighters stance. "This is an important step for her if you want her to be a warrior."

Asami stared at him in shock, "But she'll get hurt! I only taught her those techniques in order to save her life if something ever happened to me." Her eyes widened and she clutched at Sesshomaru when something crawled out of a crevice near Rin.

"Calm yourself little kodama," Sesshomaru drew her in close, tucking her rigid body under his chin, "it is merely a little weasel demon. He poses no real threat to her and will make a good first kill." Pride filled his voice on his last words.

Asami sighed and watched as an angry weasel snarled and gestured at Rin. With speed and agility, Rin dashed forward with a powerful strike. The demon went cross eyed and teetered on its feet. Spinning the Bo above her head, Rin leaped away from a clawed hand and brought her staff down in a jab. The weasel evaded and rushed her with sharp teeth. Asami's heart jumped into her throat and she almost cried out, but Rin was too quick for the demon. She rolled away, used a rock to propel herself forward, and slammed her staff into the weasel's head before he could turn for another advance. The weasel made one squeaky sound of anguish then expired. Rin stood up panting and smiling at her accomplishment. Sesshomaru smirked and nudged Asami to start walking back to camp.

Asami and Sesshomaru were finishing packing A-Un when Rin walked back into camp. They both acted as if nothing had happened. "Oh there you are Rin!," Asami smiled at the girl, "were you able to find some good food for the day?"

Rin blushed, realizing she had forgotten her story and didn't have any food with her at all. "Not really, Asami-chan. Luckily there is still some food left in the bag I think." She walked over and pretended to look through the foraging bag. "Yup, I should be set for today."

"I'm glad," Asami shared a knowing look with Sesshomaru and bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

They were just about to leave when Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve, "Wait Sesshomaru-sama, you don't have your sword!" She raced back to the pack where she had placed Tenseiga. Retrieving it, she held it out to the dog demon with a bright smile.

"I do not need a useless cast off," Sesshomaru scoffed, waving Rin away.

"But," she pleaded at him with shining eyes.

"Rin," Jaken interjected, "Sesshomaru does not need a sword that can't even cut."

"Well, it's true that it doesn't cut things of this world, but it does cut things of the underworld," Asami looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes thoughtful and her head angled at him.

"I cannot use it to heal Rin or Jaken. I may not even be able to use it on you since you were raised by the kami. So what use do I have for a sword of healing?" He angled his head back at her, eyes and face blank, annoyed with the whole concept.

Asami thought for a moment, "Not all things of the underworld are taking souls from the living, perhaps you will find you need it in a battle."

"Hn," he stared down his love for another few seconds before relenting, "fine, I will carry it for your sake." Asami and Rin smiled brightly as he settled Tenseiga at his waist.

ooooooooooo

Asami sighed as they walked on, stealing a glance at Sesshomaru's disgruntled features. Yet another low level demon had attacked them hoping to acquire Kohaku's shard and a bit of glory in defeating Sesshomaru. She shook her head, the idiots actually believed they had a chance; that Sesshomaru was somehow less lethal without his sword. Of course he had dealt with them easily, but his mood was souring over the constant mundane attacks.

Dark clouds swept across the sky quickly and a foul stench blew in on a breeze. Sesshomaru halted, scenting the air and the changes around them. "Asami, Kohaku, stay back," he commanded.

"What is it," Asami looked to the sky questioningly.

Before Sesshomaru could answer, a creature bearing similar features to past incarnations of Naraku appeared. Asami didn't need an inu sense of smell to tell that he reeked of Naraku. She eyed his sharp appendages and tentacles with apprehension. In a flash, the creature extended one of his limbs, attacking Kohaku in an attempt to get at the shard. Kohaku stumbled and leaped onto A-Un with Rin, steering him up and away from the danger. Asami fell back and threw up a barrier in an attempt to block any further attack.

Sesshomaru snarled and rushed forward, slashing at the creature. It merely laughed, "You are weak."

Everyone turned shocked eyes at the creature. "What?" Asami gasped, "Are you a fool or has Naraku encapsulated a death wish within his newest incarnation?"

It laughed again, turning crazed eyes upon the kodama, "I am not of Naraku. I am merely borrowing this body. You may call me Magatsuhi." An evil grin spread across its face as it turned its attention back to Sesshomaru. "I'll say it again, you are weak."

Sesshomaru growled low, a deep, threatening sound. He cracked the knuckles on his hand and rushed Magatsuhi again, this time driving his poisonous claws deep into the creature's belly. However, instead of landing a deadly blow, Sesshomaru's arm was swallowed by the creature's body. Magatsuhi laughed shrilly as Sesshomaru withdrew his arm, badly burned by Naraku's miasma.

"Sesshomaru!" Asami ran to his side, Bo staff draw and ready to aid her love.

Kohaku watched on, filled with anger and guilt that Sesshomaru had to be the one to protect him. Certain that Magatsuhi couldn't touch him because he was using Naraku's body, Kohaku launched an attack at the creature.

"No, Kohaku, don't," Asami cried out, but it was too late. Magatsuhi had him entangled in his tentacles, no affect from Kikiyo's light whatsoever. Sesshomaru flew up to reach Kohaku, but his arm was impaled by spikes from Magatsuhi's body.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha and his pack appeared. He swept Tessaiga down, slashing away the appendages holding Sesshomaru and Kohaku. Sango caught Kohaku on Kirara and brought the now unconscious boy down to Kagome.

"His shard has been defiled," Kagome said, worried for Kohaku's life. "I can purify it, though." She awakened her powers and began to purify the shard. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her gaze and she turned to see Magatsuhi turning his attention upon her. His eyes flashed and a spell seemed to be cast upon Kagome. She fell forward, her gaze distant and unseeing as she lost consciousness.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha nearly ran back to her, but saw that Asami was already there with Sango. Asami helped lay Kagome against Kirara and tried to assess any injury. "Oi, Sesshomaru, let me take care of this creature. This isn't a battle for someone who is injured." He eyed Sesshomaru's burned and bloodied arm.

Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow, "Clearly I have been underestimated to be pitied by the likes of you." Asami felt the surge in Sesshomaru's aura and turned from Kagome to see him completely heal his arm by sheer will, much in the same way he had once healed her wounded feet. She was relieved that he had so easily healed his injuries and turned her attention back to Kagome.

"What is this creature that we are dealing with?" Sango asked, worried eyes passing over Kagome and her brother. "Another incarnation from Naraku?"

"No," Asami shook her head, "He says he is Magatsuhi and is merely borrowing the body. Perhaps that is why he was able to harm Kohaku and defile the shard."

"Magatsuhi," Miroku turned a concerned gaze on the battle before them. "That is the name of the of the combined evil souls from within the sacred jewel." His concern turned to Kagome, "He has already sealed Kagome-sama's powers; what further evil has he done to her?"

Asami took a breath to speak, but let it out in a rush as she felt her love's true form burst forth from a ball of light. They watched him rip off the head from Magatsuhi's body in one fell swoop. The head let out another shrill laugh and the body, unaffected by the loss of a head, shot several tentacles out towards Kohaku. Asami was quick to react, drawing her Bo staff in an arching loop and infusing it with her aura. Slashing it down on the attacking body parts, she sliced them in half, halting their progress completely. Clouds of miasma flowed freely, poisoning the ground around them. Miroku and Sango jumped onto Kirara and A-Un, each grabbing an unconscious member of their party and flying them up out of harms reach. Asami braced herself for the impact of the poison and rushed forward to help in the battle. She reached Inuyasha's side and looked up at Sesshomaru, still in his dog form, who was now wrapped in several tentacles. He struggled to free himself and Asami was about to try some sort of attack to help him when Inuyasha held her back, shaking his head. Moments later, Sesshomaru returned to his humanoid form, bursting free of the limbs that held him.

Snarling at Magatsuhi's tricks, Sesshomaru leaped forward for another attack. After only a few slashes with his poison claws, he found himself wrapped again. Inuyasha jumped up with Asami, landing on pieces of Magatsuhi's body, and freed his brother with Tessaiga. "I know you don't really want my help, but let me use Meido Zangetsuha to send this thing to the underworld."

With an evil grin from Magatsuhi's floating head, he spread pieces of his body all amongst the group. "Swing all you like hanyou, but how will defeat me without hurting your friends."

Sesshomaru glared at the vile head, "Follow me," he called over his shoulder to those flying in the air. He used his claws to clear a path so that everyone could converge in one spot. Asami jumped from piece to piece until she was by Sesshomaru's side. Mokomoko wrapped around her, drawing her close for safety while still leaving Sesshomaru's hand free.

"I see," Miroku said thoughtfully, "If we are all here-"

"It's possible for Inuyasha to use Meido Zangetsuha" Sango finished.

Sesshomaru scented the air, narrowing his eyes at Magatsuhi's head. He angled his head to briefly nuzzle Asami's cheek before having Mokomoko set her down with Miroku on A-Un. She slid off the pelt right onto Miroku's lap. Her face turned bright red and she quickly shimmied away. Sango leveled a lethal glare at the monk.

"I didn't do anything," he raised his hands and shook his head sheepishly.

As Sesshomaru approached the floating head, he drew Tenseiga. With a thought of thanks to his love, he slashed at the space next to the head. A large spirit head appeared, a slash marring its face. "So that is Magatsuhi's true form," Miroku nodded seriously, "Of course Tenseiga would be able to cut a creature made up of the souls of the demons from the sacred jewel."

Waves of tentacles and spikes wrapped around Magatsuhi, preventing any further attack from Tenseiga. Sesshomaru hacked and slashed at the body parts, but was unable to cut a single piece. Suddenly a spiked appendage whipped out, impaling Sesshomaru through the chest.

"No!"Asami's cry, filled with anger and anguish, filled Sesshomaru's ears as Magatsuhi wrapped him in a ball of writhing body parts. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed, grabbing A-Un's reigns she flew him close enough for her to land on Magatsuhi. Tears streamed down her face as she bashed scales and spikes with her Bo staff, trying to get down to her love. _You cannot die here. I won't let you die here_. Inuyasha had joined her at some point, hacking pieces with his Tessaiga. They kept regenerating faster than he could destroy them, preventing him from making any headway. Asami let out a cry of rage and dropped to her hands and knees, forcing her aura down through the layers of filth until it found her love. She could feel that he was still alive and wrapped him in her aura, trying to lend him whatever power she could. A shrill laughed filled her senses.

"It will do no good," Magatsuhi sneered, "But you are both welcome to see him again after being absorbed into Naraku." Both Inuyasha and Asami were swept up into the air by scaled limbs, Inuyasha held by his arms, Asami by the throat. She kicked and flailed, hot, angry tears spilling down her cheeks.

Green lighting bolts ricocheted over Magatsuhi's body in quick succession. The limbs began to break apart and a bright light, swirled in green, erupted from within his body. Asami and Inuyasha were dropped as the tentacles holding them disintegrated in the light. Inuyasha caught Asami and guided them both safely to the ground, turning to watch what was happening. Magatsuhi's body continued to disintegrate in the light and Sesshomaru, unharmed and glowing in a swirl of red and green aura, could be seen deep within. The light seemed to be emanating from his left arm, green lighting streaking forth and encompassing the mass of limbs. High above in the sky, Totosai appeared on his three eyed cow, smiling and nodding at what he saw below him. The rest of the tentacles were destroyed in a flash of light, pieces dropping to the ground in heaps. Sesshomaru appeared within the light, a complete left arm grasping a fierce sword crackling with green and red energy.

"Behold your weapon, one not inherited from your father – Bakusaiga," Totosai called down.

"Look," cried Sango, "Even pieces not touched by the light are being disintegrated simply by being in contact with the affected body parts."

"The blade's effect remains," Miroku nodded, "If Naraku were to absorb anything struck with that sword, he too would be destroyed."

Asami didn't see the effects of the sword nor hear the discussion by her companions. All of her senses were centered on her love, alive and well, emerging from Magatsuhi's grasp. A long held breath was released as she felt the caressing waves of his aura wash over her.

The vile head laughed yet again, "This was merely a borrowed body. Strike all you like, I feel no pain." A smile curved its lips, "I will say it one last time, you are weak."

Sesshomaru pinned Magatsuhi's head with a heated glare and swung Bakusaiga at him. A wave of green power slashed through the air, destroying the head and the final remnants of the body. "Where is Magatsuhi's true form?" Inuyasha called out as the sky began to clear.

Sesshomaru scented the air once more, "It is gone." Everyone landed back onto the ground. Sango and Inuyasha fussed over Kagome and Kohaku, laying them out to see if they would regain consciousness.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you really okay?" Rin and Jaken ran over.

Jaken's tear streaked face looked his master over and nodded, "I knew he'd be fine."

"Jaken-sama is lying again," Rin shook her head at the little imp.

Sesshomaru didn't hear any of their words, all of his senses were centered on his little kodama standing rigid before him. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she choked them back. Tentatively, she walked up to him, reaching a hand out to cover his chest where he had been impaled. Feeling nothing but firm flesh and material beneath her fingers, she let out a shaky breath. Her eyes wandered over his face and down his newly restored arm. Raising her hand again, she gingerly stroked her fingers down from his shoulder to his fingertips. The tears finally fell and he stepped closer, holding her face with both hands. Asami let out a watery laugh as she looked up into his eyes. He wiped her tears from her cheek and bent down to nuzzle her, drawing her into a tight embrace. "I'm here," he murmured assurances into her ear, "I'm still here, thanks to you, my love."

Totosai coughed to get Sesshomaru's attention. "Show me your sword, boy." Sesshomaru turned and held out Bakusaiga, still holding Asami close to his side. Totosai nodded and smiled, pleased with the sword before him and with Sesshomaru. "You've always had your own sword hidden within you, but you had to become a greater demon in order to wield it." He winked at Asami. "You once lost your arm to Tessaiga, but in releasing your need for the sword of your father, you have surpassed him in greatness and drawn forth not just your own sword but a new arm." Totosai smiled at Sesshomaru, eyes filled with pride for the eldest son of his dear friend and master.

Inuyasha interrupted them, "Kagome and Kohaku still aren't waking up." He looked back at their prone bodies, worry etched across his face. "I think our best bet is to seek help from Kaede, she might know what spell they are under and how to help them." He shuffled his feet as he looked back up at his brother. "Won't you come with us...for Kohaku's sake?"

"Oh yes, please Sesshomaru-sama, we must do all we can to help Kohaku," Rin appeared at Inuyasha's side, her eyes were wet with tears and concern wrinkled her brow. Asami saw something in the girl's pained expression that had her smile knowingly.

"It would give us a place to camp and regroup," Asami reasoned, "and we might be of some help to Kagome and Kohaku." After a moment of consideration, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Oh this will be awful," Jaken wailed, "You would defile Sesshomaru-sama with a human village?" He wrinkled his nose at the thought, but climbed onto A-Un as Kohaku was laid gently onto the dragon's back.

Taking Asami's hand in his new left one, Sesshomaru brought it up and kissed her palm. She simply stared at him in wonder as he drew her close to fly. He looked at her with a questioning glance as they all took off. "I have never seen or heard of such power in one being," she shook her head and laughed softly, "You are truly magnificent, Sesshomaru."

He kissed her softly, "Only because you love me."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own are my original characters Asami/Miyako and Hakuto.

 **Chapter 27 -**

Asami looked back over her shoulder at Kaede's village. She could just make out a speck of red up in the nearby tree and the blast of the flames from Totosai. The ground at these distant fields was cool and damp under her feet, causing her to smile in pleasure. Sesshomaru walked out here often to escape the human village and she enjoyed the small degree of isolation it provided them.

"The people here have been very welcoming. I don't know if it's due to Kaede or Inuyasha, but they seem to be more receptive to demons," Asami watched as a farmer bent over a row of crops, picking out weeds by hand.

"Hn," Sesshomaru huffed and wrinkled his nose. "This whole place reeks of human filth."

A sparkling laugh rang through the air, "Perhaps I should be glad not to have the nose of an inu then." She hugged his left arm, entwining her fingers with his. Her smile faded when she looked up to see his serious face, his eyes lost on the horizon. "You're leaving aren't you? To go after Magatsuhi?"

"He is my prey," Sesshomaru nodded.

"As soon as Totosai is done?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru swept her around to face him once he realized there were tears in her eyes. "You know it must be done, my love. I am the only one who can defeat him. It's a matter of pride." A slender finger with a lethal claw gently wiped the tear sliding down Asami's cheek.

"I know," she nuzzled his palm that cupped her face, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Leaning into him, she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I just have this feeling that something awful is about to happen, and I wish to be with you when it does."

"I will be back quickly," he said. "Stay here in the village until then. He's a clueless idiot, but Inuyasha and the sheer number of his pack will offer a small amount of protection." Sesshomaru held Asami to him for a moment, her intoxicating scent filling his senses and clearing away the stench of human. "Rin will not be happy, nor Jaken."

"Leave them to me," Asami said with a smile as she pulled away from his embrace. "We best be getting back, I'm sure Totosai is nearly done with that sheath."

oooooooooooo

Kaede entered her hut bearing more of the herbs Asami had requested. A purple steam rose from the pot in front of Asami as she stirred a few more leaves into the boiling water. "Did Kagome make it off to her time alright?" Asami took the basket from Kaede.

"Aye, she apparently has to face some demon called 'entrance exam', but Inuyasha says it's alright for her to go." Kaede stared into the pot, making a mental note of how much of each herb Asami had put in. "Do you really think this will revive the boy?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, "This is an ancient sort of 'cure-all' remedy, but I don't think it's been tested on anything like this before." She sat back on her heels, letting the pot simmer. "Why do you think Kagome was able to wake up, but Kohaku can't?"

"Hmm," Kaede considered. "With her spiritual powers she has a strong sense of self. She also isn't trying to run away from a past like the boy is."

The purple steam slowly changed to a bright shade of blue. "It's done," Asami dipped a bowl into the pot and set it off to the side to cool. "If you make this on your own, be sure not to let it cook any further than the blue steam or it will go rancid," she carefully removed the pot from the fire. Taking the cooled tea over the where Kohaku lay, she propped him up enough to pour some into his mouth. "We'll want to keep giving him a dose every hour."

Several days passed in relative calm. Rin stayed by Kohaku's side most of the time, unless Asami made her leave. "We can't have you getting sick while taking care of him," the kodama scolded. Asami offered her knowledge and skills to Kaede in service to the village. The two women did their best to address the needs of the people while still focusing on Kohaku's health, which stubbornly remained unchanged.

One afternoon, they walked slowly along the creek that ran through the village. "Asami, before you all came back into town, a man from another village came to see me about a problem they are having. Apparently, the entire forest outside of the village has rotted away. I don't know if it was because of Naraku's miasma or something else, but the village relies on the forest for hunting and gathering." Kaede paused and turned her one eye upon the kodama. "Would you be willing to go out there and see if you could do anything for their forest? Inuyasha told me about how you revived a small forest after Naraku destroyed it."

Asami worried her lip with her teeth, "What sort of reception will a non-human receive?"

Kaede nodded knowingly, "They are desperate enough to take help from any source."

"Rin and Jaken would need to stay here with Kohaku. I wouldn't want to get them mixed up in any unnecessary trouble." At Kaede's agreement, Asami asked, "How far is the village?"

"Half a day or so to the East."

"Alright," Asami said, "I'll go see what I can do for them. I best leave immediately though." She turned to go collect her Bo Staff and provisions. A sliver of fear ran down her spine, though she couldn't put her finger on why. Resolved with her decision, she bid farewell to Rin and Jaken and left the village.

ooooooooooo

The headman had been polite and welcoming of her help. That at least had gone well. She asked the villagers to remain in their huts while she worked, figuring the shock of a kodama in full form would be a bit more than they could handle right now. Now she faced their dead forest. She had expected the charred remains of trees devastated by Naraku's poison. What she found instead were sickly trees covered in a thick, black ooze. The touch of the ooze didn't seem to be toxic, but it spread so quickly and covered so completely that any living thing under it was quickly suffocated, the life snuffed out. She turned in a circle, surveying the damage. _What on earth caused this? Is this another one of Naraku's tricks?_ Reaching out to a black, sticky tree, she touched its trunk and infused it with power, testing the ooze to see how much energy it would take to clear it away. A lot. After exerting herself for several minutes, only a small portion of the trunk was visible. This job would require her to take her natural form and use all of her energy reserves. Sighing, she stood, mentally preparing herself for the task ahead.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to show up here," a deep voice said from behind her. She hadn't even her anyone approach.

Snapping around, she found herself face to face with an impossibly beautiful man. His ebony hair flowed in long streaks over his shoulders and down his back, blending in with the black cape he wore. Skin as pale as alabaster seemed to glisten in the sun. Red eyes, as piercing as a crows, seemed to look right through her. His grin, though, held a deep seated malice and sent chills dancing over her skin.

"I had hoped we'd meet soon, Asami," he angled his head, his grin firmly planted.

"Who are you?" Asami tried to take a step back, but found herself pinned to the tree.

"I am called Hakuto. You know me, Asami," he narrowed his eyes at her, "Look closely."

Asami looked deep into his eyes, nearly transfixed in their stare. Losing herself for a moment, she saw the whole of creation reflected in them. The cycle of life repeating over and over through the millennia. She gasped, shaking her head to clear it. "You're...You're a kodama...an elder!" Asami did take a step now, pressing her back into the ooze of the tree. "But what are you doing here? What happened to this forest?"

The elder tossed his head back and laughed, "Asami, haven't you figured it out yet?" He turned in a circle to look over the destruction. "I did this."

"But, why?"

Hakuto turned sharp eyes upon her, the laughter gone from his face. "Because this is the world these humans deserve. For centuries I have watched these creatures spread across the land like the plague, using and destroying everything in their path." He snarled and his features went dark, "Now they will reap what they sow. I will cover the earth with destruction, wipe out these hateful, war-mongering creatures, and then rebuild again with life worth protecting."

Asami gaped at him, the horror of his words washing over her. "But you are a kodama, not a kami. Who are you to determine life and death of all living things?"

"But Asami, that's what we do." He drew close, running a finger down her cheek. "We kodama determine life and death all the time. I'm just taking it beyond the confines of one forest. Just look at you," he tilted her chin up to look him in the eye, "You were a plaything, created by the other elders for their own amusement."

"My creation is of no significance. What I do with the life I've been given is what matters and I choose to protect the proper cycle of life." Asami glared icily at her elder. "Besides, creation and destruction take a great deal of energy. No one kodama can destroy the whole world. You would've had to..."

"I would have had to absorb the power of many kodama?" Hakuto raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, Asami, how did you like that tree I left for you?"

Asami's eyes widened in realization, "That evil tree? You poisoned its mind?"

"I almost had you too, if it weren't for that meddling dog of yours," Hakuto leaned in and sniffed at Asami's neck. "Ugh, you even smell like a dog."

"But that means," Asami managed to shove past him, but spun around in disgust and horror, "that means you've been absorbing the other kodama!"

"Kodama, elders, and any other creature or demon I feel has something useful to offer me." He responded nonchalantly, the number of casualties nothing to him. A glint flashed in his eyes. "You know, seeing you here before me, I'm glad my little trap didn't work." He looked her up and down with a wicked smile. "The elders did a fine job in creating you. A kodama with the power and strength of a demon." He began circling her. "It's taxing using all of my own energy, but if we were to combine our powers, to be bonded as one, we would be unstoppable."

Asami snarled at the idea, "The very idea of bonding with you disgusts me. Sesshomaru-sama already has my heart and my soul, I will belong to no one but him."

Hakuto huffed, "That damned dog again. Well, he is powerful. He would make a good candidate to absorb and add to my power, plus that would free you to bond with me." Filled with rage, Asami lashed out with her Bo Staff. Infusing it with her power, she swung it around to attack him from the side. He met her attack with his own Bo Staff, black and scarred with age. The clash of their power sent bolts of black and green lighting shooting from their staffs. "The dog has clearly allowed you too much freedom. When you're mine, we'll have to work a bit on that attitude."

"I will never be yours," Asami attacked repeatedly in quick succession. High then low, toss then strike. Bolts of power and energy streamed through the small clearing. "I am a creature of creation, I will not allow you to destroy this earth." One final time their staffs met, releasing a deafening crack that rang through the forest. Her Bo Staff flew through the air, the force of the strike throwing her completely onto the ground.

A thick, black boot crushed down upon her chest, pinning her painfully into the dirt. "This will not be our final battle, Asami." His piercing red eyes bore into her own. "When I'm done with you, you will not only come to me willingly, you will land the final blow to destroy all of creation." With a swish of his cloak, Hakuto was gone, the air clearing of a heavy weight.

Asami hugged her arms and shuddered. She let out a cry for all her lost brethren and briefly wondered if she was the only one left. _So this was the kami's purpose for me. To stop a kodama from destroying their creation._ Getting up, she looked at the black trees around her, a deep sorrow filling her heart. _I can't do this alone. I'm just one young kodama against an elder who has absorbed the power of countless others around him._ Asami saw a small green sprig rising up out of the ooze from the tree she had started to clear earlier. She knew she couldn't allow Hakuto to succeed in his plans of destruction. Determination filled her whole being. _Alright, alone then._ Letting her power surge around her, she took on her true form. It took many hours, but when Asami was done, the whole forest the small village relied on was reborn and filling with life quickly. Collapsing against a tree, once more in humanoid form, Asami closed her eyes to rest. "You will not succeed Hakuto. Not while I'm around." Her vow drifted to the starry skies above her and was heard only by the kami themselves.

ooooooooooooo

Asami raced down the path, the ominous feeling in her stomach growing with every passing minute. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew she had to get back to Kaede's village quickly. Dark clouds roiled overhead as she crested a hill, the village down below. The whole place was darker than its surroundings as if cast in shadow. "No," she breathed, "Rin! Jaken!" Taking off down the hill she ignored the sharp rocks cutting her feet, her whole focus on her loved ones down below. A great rumbling shook the ground and a loud crash echoed through the plains. Asami reached the edge of the village just as Kohaku flew away on a demon, his eyes clouded and dark. "Rin! Jaken!" she called again. Her heart stopped when she came upon Kaede's hut, completely collapsed.

"My lady!" Jaken emerged from a nearby hut.

"Jaken!" Asami ran up to him. "Are you hurt? What happened? Where's Rin?"

"It was Magatsuhi, my lady," Jaken folded his arms into his sleeves, eyes cast down to the ground. "He came out of nowhere, like a shadow upon us. He seemed to take over Kohaku's body. The boy has flown off, but first he destroyed the hut and...Rin, well..."

Asami went white as a sheet. "Is Rin alive?" she whispered.

"She is alive, my lady, but," Jaken shifted from foot to foot, nervous from Asami's intense stare, "She tried to revive Kohaku and seems to have been poisoned by Magatsuhi. She and the monk are both unconscious in the hut here."

Asami's face darkened, a line creasing her brow. "This is my fault, I should have been here with her."

"You know how she is when it comes to Kohaku. I doubt your presence would have changed her actions, Asami-sama, mine certainly didn't." Jaken's eyes filled with tears that he brushed away.

Hesitating for only a moment, Asami stepped through the doorway and into the hut where Miroku and Rin were resting. Kaede sat with them, brewing more of the special tea Asami had instructed her on just days before. "I'm not sure how much help this will be at this point, but I couldn't sit back and do nothing." The older woman stirred the pot, letting the steam slowly change from purple to blue.

"Sango just left with Kagome and Inuyasha to try and get Kohaku back; I said I'd watch over them both."

"Kagome-sama returned from her time?" Asami numbly walked over to her little Rin. She knelt down and scooped the child up into her arms. Rin felt so small and fragile then, a tiny child caught up in the crossfire of the stupid spider hanyou's bid for power.

"She had just returned with Inuyasha when Magatsuhi attacked." Kaede passed Asami a cup of the tea for Rin. "I fear the only thing that will save these two now is the destruction of Magatsuhi."

"But the only one who can kill Magatsuhi is my Sesshomaru, and he's not here."

"You two are bonded, yes? Can't you contact him somehow through your bond?" Kaede looked hopefully at Asami.

"No, that's not how a soul-bond works," Asami dropped her head and held Rin close, "We share a connection of power and I get a better sense of how he's feeling. I'm certain I would know if he were dead, but I'm not able to seek him out and communicate directly through the bond."

"Well," sighed Kaede, "then all we can do is care for these two and hope for the best."

Several hours passed with Kaede and Asami tending to the ill. Asami cradled Rin in her arms and sang her favorite lullabies. She knew the little girl probably couldn't hear her, but she kept singing on the slim chance her songs were getting through and soothing the girl. The light from the moon began to change. Instead of a silvery white, the moon took on a blood-red hue, casting the hut into an eerie darkness. Miroku began to convulse as a red light pulsed from within him.

"Asami, help me!" Kaede called out as she rushed to form a circle of spells and chants.

Asami rushed over and tried to keep Miroku still. She didn't know any spells like the miko, but she sent out her aura, washing the monk's body in a green light. She looked back over her shoulder, nervous that Rin would begin to have a fit as well, but the child remained cold and still. After a moment that seemed to last for days, the moon cleared back to its crystalline, silver shine and Miroku's body once again stilled. Kaede and Asami held their breath for a moment, not sure of what might happened next. Miroku stirred, then awoke. Kaede brought him a drink as Asami helped him to a seated position.

"What happened?" The monk rubbed his chest, remembering the amount of miasma he had taken in during the fight with Magatsuhi. Kaede explained what had occurred since he lost consciousness. "Hmm, it likely means that Magatsuhi left my body and has been defeated."

A small noise behind her drew Asami's attention. Rin sat up, her hair falling into her face. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, still seemingly lost and confused. Asami pulled the child into a tight embrace. "It's alright now, Rin. I'm here. I've got you."

"Asami?" Rin's quiet voice seemed so distant. "What happened to Kohaku?"

"The others have gone after him. It seems like Magatsuhi has been defeated, so there is likely some progress to bringing him home. That would be your Sesshomaru-sama taking care of things, yes?" Asami stroked the girl's hair and held out a cup of tea for her to drink. Instead of the usual enthusiastic response that bringing up Sesshomaru traditionally received, Rin simply nodded.

"I'd like to take a walk," Rin said, her voice nothing more than a whisper on the wind.

Rin's behavior was causing Asami to become concerned. Thinking maybe she just needed some fresh air, the kodama agreed to the girl's request. "I'll come with you. It might still be dangerous." Turning to collect her things, she picked up Rin's Bo Staff, "Here, you should carry this with you at all times. You never know when it might save you." Rin took the weapon obediently.

Jaken joined them as they walked outside. "Rin, you are too reckless, child." He shook his head as he admonished her. "What would Sesshomaru-sama and Asami-sama have done to me if you had died?"

"I'm sorry," Rin's eyes were distant and clouded, her voice far away.

Asami shook her head at Jaken as he took a breath to continue. "Later," she said to the little imp. A chill ran across her arms as the moon once again took on a blood-red hue. "Rin, we best get back." The child continued to walk on as if in a trance. Asami's eyes widened in concern, fear etching the lines of her face. "Rin?"

A cloud of miasma appeared and tried to separate Rin from Asami and Jaken. "Rin! Come back!" the toad demon called out.

Asami raced after Rin, keeping on her heels so as not to lose her in the thick toxic smoke. Demons began circling them, trying to get close to the little girl. Drawing her Bo Staff, Asami lashed out at the nearest ones, striking them dead. A sudden blow from behind caught her off guard. Shock crossed her features as she realized Rin had attacked her. The child climbed onto the nearest demon and began to take off. "No!" Asami screamed, "You can't take her!"

Acting quickly, she leaped onto the demon's back and flew off into the sky with Rin. The little girl turned empty eyes on her, her serious expression so unlike the usually joyful child. Reaching out, she touched a small hand to Asami's forehead. Instantly, the world went dark.

oooooooooooo

Jaken stared helplessly as Rin and an unconscious Asami were taken off by a demon. He knew that he was going to be in a great deal of trouble with Sesshomaru-sama when he returned.

"Jaken! What happened?" Miroku and Kaede ran up, having heard the commotion from the hut. When the little demon had explained everything, he turned furious eyes upon Miroku.

"This is your fault!" He jabbed his finger into Miroku's robes. "Your recklessness in absorbing Magatsuhi with that wind tunnel allowed him to somehow possess our Rin!"

"Hn. It is as I expected." A baritone voice spoke behind Jaken, causing him to break out in a sheen of sweat.

"My lord! It was not my fault!" Jaken dropped to his knees in a bow, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "Rin and Asami, they are gone, my lord. Rin was possessed by Magatsuhi and Asami tried to go after her. They were both taken away by a demon!"

Sesshomaru's face remained schooled in an indifferent expression, but inside he rumbled with rage. He knew Magatsuhi wouldn't hesitate to harm Rin or Asami in the process of using them for his own gains, let alone when they were no longer needed. Taking off without a word to the group on the ground, he raced in the direction of Asami's scent. With Rin and Asami in Naraku's possession, he would have have to be careful with his use of Bakusaiga and until he could be sure Rin was free of Magatsuhi's grasp, his use of Tenseiga was limited. Snarling at the turn of events, he sped off into the waning night. "I'm coming, my love."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own are my characters Asami, Miyako, and Hakuto.

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I injured myself in kickboxing class and spend a good chunk of my free time in the evenings doing physical therapy here at home. I'm okay and recovering well, but it has meant very little time for writing. Thank you for your patience and sticking with me!

 **Chapter 28 -**

The stench filled her nostrils and choked her lungs. Asami woke up coughing and trying to catch her breath. Miasma filled the cavern, thick and churning like waves on the ocean. The walls pulsed with a dark power that matched the dark jewel in the center of the room, thumping like a heartbeat. Asami tried to move, her thoughts flying back to the last moment she could remember, she had to get to Rin, but her arms held fast and her legs wouldn't budge. Long white strands of spider silk wrapped tightly around her whole body, holding her to the wall in a vise-like grip. Gasping, she struggled against the threads in an attempt to free herself.

"So you're awake," a familiar voice spoke from the center of the room.

Asami squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the direction the voice came from. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she saw a sphere barrier encasing the remnants of Naraku's body and jewel. "Naraku," she sneered, "What have you done with Rin?!"

"Calm yourself, kodama," he languidly turned his head in her direction, "she's here with us in another part of my body."

"Your body?" Asami looked around the dark cavern, but couldn't make sense of his words. Suddenly Naraku's face appeared out of the wall right next to hers causing Asami to cry out in shock.

"Everything here is part of me. We are inside a giant spider and are flying to visit the village." His real face smirked and his eyes flashed with victory, "You know which one."

"Why did you need Rin? She's just a little human girl!" Asami's hands clenched so tight her nails began to dig into her palm.

"Unfortunately the girl has become the vessel for Magatsuhi. He couldn't return to the jewel because it had filled with everyone's darkness and hatred." Naraku shrugged, "What he decides to do with her is up to him." A malicious smile slowly spread across his face, "You should really be worried about yourself Asami. I wasn't planning on capturing you, but you are a welcomed treat."

The threads holding Asami began to tingle and burn against her skin. An electric shock shot through her, her cry caught in her throat as her power surged forward in response to the attack. Her energy was quickly drawn out of her, absorbed by the many threads, and fed into Naraku's orb at the center of the room. A cackling laugh met her ears.

"You really are something Asami," Naraku rolled his neck, stretching in his rejuvenated energy. "I clearly approached your power all wrong last time. Instead of filling you with darkness and controlling it, I should have just been absorbing it this whole time." His cold eyes met her glare, "Now your life force just has to hold out long enough for me to destroy your friends before your eyes."

A bright orb appeared before Asami's face. The swirling mist within it cleared to show Inuyasha walking with Kagome inside Naraku's spider body. "There here?" she asked, hope tinging the edges of her voice.

"They all are," Naraku flicked his wrist and images of all of her friends flashed through the orb. Sesshomaru flew through the depths, seeking out Rin. He stopped briefly when her image appeared nearby, but did not seem to be fooled by the illusion presented. Miroku and Sango flashed forward, facing the illusion of Miroku's father's horrific death. Inuyasha and Kagome appeared again. This time he looked different, his eyes red and jagged markings marred his face. With a snarl, he swiped at Kagome, drawing blood.

"No!" Asami called out, "Stop it! What are you doing to them?!"

"I'm simply showing them the true darkness of their deepest nature," Naraku smirked. Asami's energy had spiked in response to the images and he absorbed more of her power to himself.

She felt it draining away, her power, her life force. Every time the threads singed her skin, they took a little bit more of her. Asami knew she had to hold on, to somehow draw her friends here to Naraku. If they could only fight him, they would win. She was sure of it. Another electric shock wracked her body and she passed out from the pain.

When she came to, Naraku did not look pleased. He glared intensely at a small glimmer of light that emanated from the Shikon no Tama. Mirrors, reflected the light throughout Naraku's body in all directions. The pink light, so similar to Kagome's pure light, shimmered from every corner. Hope flooded Asami's heart. She didn't know what happened, but she knew her friends had someone won a small battle against Naraku.

Drawing herself up, fighting against the spider silk, she watched Naraku closely, "Why are you doing this?"

He started at her words, too absorbed in his thoughts to realize she had regained consciousness, "I will be the most powerful demon and destroy all those who stand in my way."

"Then why haven't you used the jewel yet?" She angled her head at him, raising an eye brow. Naraku snarled, but remained silent, focusing his attention back on some scheme he was devising. "I know you," she continued, "I've had you in my head." With a knowing look she added, "No amount of power is going to bring her back."

Naraku gasped, eyes wide in shock. His hands and teeth clenched tight in anger and shame. With a roar of rage he slashed out his hand at Asami, activating the silk strands and drawing more power from her. Asami's breath caught in her throat as fire burned against her skin. She bit down and squeezed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. When Naraku released her again, she drooped against the threads, panting. Catching her breath, Asami began to sing. It was a song of loss, of forgiveness and new beginnings. The melody wound its way around the cavern, coiled around Naraku's barrier, and slowly drifted down through the cracks and into the rest of Naraku's body. She put her soul into the sound, reaching out to her friends and Sesshomaru, willing them to be lead by the sound to their location. Another shock from the strands ended her song abruptly.

Naraku sat staring at the jewel, a blank expression fixed on his face, "Did you really think one of your songs was going to change my heart? Or perhaps you hoped to draw your friends closer?" A cold smirk slowly grew on Naraku's face, "Don't you know they all have darkness within them. I didn't even have to put it there. Give them an opening and the darkness overtakes their weak hearts."

Another orb flashed before Asami, showing her Sango facing an illusion of Naraku. In the illusions arms was a very real Rin. "Rin," Asami breathed, "Sango will save Rin, I'm sure of it."

"Are you?" laughed Naraku, "Look closer!"

Asami watched as the illusion taunted Sango. A grim look of determination and anguish set upon Sango's face as she raised Hiraikotsu. "No, Sango, he's not real. If you do that, you'll only kill Rin." Panic crept up her spine and a cold ball of fear settled in Asami's stomach as she watched Sango prepare to throw her weapon.

Naraku cackled with joy, "You see Asami! She is so focused on her dear monk that she is willing to do anything to save him, even kill the child."

"Rin!" Asami screamed, her power surging forward in an explosive tidal wave of energy. She shone with a blinding green light that burned away most of the spider silk holding her; she dropped to the floor. Her light flooded the whole cavern, forcing Naraku to turn and close his eyes.

Far away, in another part of Naraku's body, Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting to keep Miroku from falling prey to another illusion of Naraku. Kagome felt a burst of energy and turned to see a shimmering green light that seemed to come from deep within the spider's body. _Asami! And this must be where Naraku really is, I can sense him._ She drew her arrow, infusing it with her spiritual powers. "Go!" she cried as she released the arrow. Kagome watched as the arrow sped through the darkness and disappeared. _It's just like before. It will reach him through his barrier!_

Asami stood, resplendent in her shimmering power. Her eyes swirled a fierce red and green as she stepped towards Naraku, intent on destroying him. Suddenly, an arrow bathed in pink light appeared within his barrier and shot through him. A shock wave rippled through the air, knocking Asami to her knees. Looking up, she saw Naraku shattering into fleshy pieces. Asami knew this was her one shot. She reached back, swinging her Bo Staff from its sheath and infusing it with her power, and leaped up at Naraku's flickering barrier. With a battle cry, she swung her glowing staff around and smashed it into Naraku. A jolt shot up her arm as her Bo Staff stopped suddenly against Naraku's floating hand. Asami's eyes widened in shock and her body trembled as she realized he was using her own power he had taken to block her.

The cavern began to shake and the ground undulated under her feet as Naraku smirked and began to laugh. "Did you think that you could defeat me because the little miko got a single shot in?" His sinister eyes gleamed as he released her Bo Staff with a shove, "I have your power now Asami, you cannot match me."

Asami stumbled back, mouth agape in helpless shock. The ground continued to roil as if it had become tumultuous waves. With grim determination, Asami set her jaw and raised her chin defiantly at Naraku. "I may not be enough to defeat you, but I don't have to. My friends are here and they are coming for you." Asami's lips curled into a cold smile, "All they need is a little light in the darkness." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she called forth the last of her energy, drawing it forward so that she once again gleamed like a brilliant green beacon driving the darkness away. It filled the cavern with light and shone through every crack forming along the cavern walls. It spread its warmth throughout Naraku's body, calling out to her friends from every dark corner.

Not far off, Inuyasha and Kagome saw the light and began carrying Miroku towards their target. Elsewhere, Sango and Sesshomaru turned from their tense moment as a brilliant green light appeared before them. With a final icy glare at the demon slayer, Sesshomaru sped off towards this first hint of Asami he'd been able to find.

Naraku snarled at the kodama, "That is quite enough from you!" The few remaining spider strands attached to Asami tightened, sapping the last of her power from her and dousing the light. With little more than a flick of his head, Asami was swallowed by the ground below her and the cavern was once more filled with darkness.

Asami's stomach flipped as she fell, the wall of the cavern she had fallen through speeding away from her. Her arms and legs flailed out as she tried to find something to stop her decent, but all she felt was air. She hit the floor with a sickening thud.

oooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru stopped mid-flight, scenting the air. Sango flew on ahead on Kirara. Kohaku and Rin stopped as well, A-Un floating next to his master. He had originally been focused on finding Rin, knowing that Magatsuhi was using her, but Sesshomaru had kept an eye out for any sign of Asami along the way, hoping that she was also somewhere in the depths of Naraku. The brilliant light that he had initially followed after saving Rin was the first sign of Asami he had found. It wasn't until this moment that her scent suddenly became very clear, as if a shroud had been lifted to find that she had always been there. She was near. The smell of summer and magnolias enticed him forward and slightly to the side of where Sango had flown towards. With lightning quick speed he flew through the darkness, concerned at her sudden appearance and the other smell that mixed with hers – blood.

He came to wall, but could tell Asami was on the other side. With little thought or care for the consequences, Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga, destroying the final barrier to his love. She lay in a crumpled heap on the ground before him, bloodied and bruised, but alive.

ooooooooooo

Asami could smell pine and spice and she blindly reached for it, her bruised fingers grasping a kimono lapel and clinging to it tightly. She felt something warm and comforting nuzzle her cheek, coaxing her from the abyss of sleep she was stuck in. She couldn't make sense of it though and simply slumped in exhaustion against the strong but tender form holding her up. Her cheek was nuzzled again.

"Kodama," a soft, baritone voice breathed warm against her ear, "Open your eyes for me." On a whimper, her eyes fluttered open, glazed and unfocused. Sesshomaru trembled, holding Asami closer to him, nuzzling his nose against her cheek in a desperate attempt to wake her. "Asami," he clenched his teeth together, burying his face in her neck, "Return to me."

"Ses...Sesshomaru," Asami's eyes cleared and looked into amber orbs full of concern. She winced and writhed in his arms as she became aware of the pain radiating through her body. His hand caressed her forehead and cheek as he murmured comfort to her.

"Is Asami-chan alright?" a small voice asked from A-Un's back as two brown eyes peered over Kohaku's shoulder.

"She will be," Sesshomaru assured her.

"I...don't have...any power left," Asami panted, weak and pained. "Naraku spent this time...absorbing everything...I had."

"Then take mine," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her. He poured his power and energy into the kiss, wrapping her in his aura. He healed her, bruise by bruise, gently caressing each one away. Slowly, as the pain eased away, Asami returned the kiss. Leaning into him, wrapping her arms around him, she gave herself over completely to his aura. The warmth and light of it filled her with renewed strength.

When they pulled apart, she sighed contentedly, nuzzling his neck and enjoying the scent of him. "You came for me."

"Always." He drew them both to their feet, holding her steady against him.

"Asami!" Rin leaped off A-Un's back and hugged Sesshomaru and Asami's legs.

"Rin," Asami sighed, hugging the child close, "I'm so glad you're okay. Naraku kept showing me the trials everyone was facing and there wasn't anything I could do to stop them."

The ground beneath them rocked as Naraku's body continued to breakdown from Bakusaiga's strike. "We must go face Naraku." Sesshomaru nudged Rin back towards A-Un and Kohaku's protection.

Asami nodded, "I'm able to stand and will do what I can, but I'm afraid it will be some time for me to regain my full power and strength."

"Then do not leave my side." Snaking his arm around her waist, he held her to him as he took off and began flying towards Naraku.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own are my characters Asami, Miyako, and Hakuto.

 **Chapter 29 -**

"So you're all here," Naraku sneered at the group facing him.

"And not one of us is missing," Inuyasha retorted. Sango and Miroku rode Kirara, looking rather battered and worse for the wear. Inuyasha stood protectively before Kagome, Tessaiga held at the ready. Sesshomaru arrived, holding Asami to his side. He had mokomoko wrap securely around her and shifted her behind him, blocking her from possible attacks. Asami held herself up, but entwined her fingers into Sesshomaru's fur, drawing strength from their connection.

A shiver went down her spine as she peered at Naraku's form. His face was cracked, like a porcelain doll that had been dropped, but his body was complete and decked out in fierce, thorny armor. A dark green barrier pulsed around him and a miasma seeped through, pouring out from his limbs. The black jewel hovered just before his chest, protected by a shield of enchanted leaves. Asami gasped, _He's using_ my _power to augment himself!_

With a wicked grin, he let out a cackling laugh, "I now hold more power than I ever did before. Did you really think you could defeat me?"

"Without a doubt," Inuyasha snarled. "Meido Zangetsuha!" he cried out as he sliced Tessaiga through the air. A barrage of blade-like meidos were flung at Naraku, but they were swallowed by the barrier without a single cut. Sango hoisted Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and threw it with incredible speed. This too was merely deflected by the barrier before Naraku. Sesshomaru attacked with Bakusaiga, but only managed to cut away more of Naraku's spider body.

"He's detached himself from the rest of his body," Asami noticed as Sesshomaru attacked once again. She turned her head as Sango cried out. Large orbs of densely toxic miasma formed in the air and began pummeling the group. Miroku and Sango turned their efforts to destroying the rain of miasma as Inuyasha and Kagome went in for another attack.

A shockwave of dark energy surged out of Naraku, knocking everyone down. Sesshomaru had seen the attack coming and had tucked Asami closer into his side, taking the full brunt of it himself. Naraku's shoulders shook as a slow, deep laugh rumbled through his chest. It echoed off the walls as the group of friends lay bruised and broken upon the ground. "You see! I have won!"

Asami stood, rage filling her eyes. She looked around at her friends as they struggled to get back up. "You pitiful creature, filled with darkness. You longed for love and all you got was hate. You longed for freedom and all you got was a prison you concocted for yourself. You take out your rage on us, a motley crew of friends who have found courage and love amongst each other, the very things you have been denied. But no more! You say you have won, but don't you dare underestimate the power of friendship. Together, we will defeat you!" As she spoke, everyone slowly managed to get to their feet. Her words filled them with renewed vigor and determination. Asami stepped forward, drawing her Bo staff, as her body began to pulse with a faint green light. "The power you took from me, the power of the forest, can only properly be wielded with love and compassion. You put on a good show, but you could never control it fully. So now, I'm taking it back." She spit the last words at him, baring her teeth at the dark creature before her.

She closed her eyes and raised her hand and Bo staff into the air. The silence weighed upon the group as Naraku held his breath, watching the little Kodama and unsure of what she intended to do. Asami's voice broke out in crystalline song. The language was ancient, but each of her friends felt it call to their hearts to lend her their strength. Sesshomaru embraced her from behind, wrapping his strong, slender arms around her waist and across her shoulders. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome came over to join her, each reaching out a hand to grasp her arms. A bright white light began to glow from her body and the song swelled louder and became more beautiful as harmonies were added.

Naraku stared in horror at the sight before him. Shaking himself from his stupor, he began sending huge orbs of miasma at the Kodama and her friends, but they were instantly purified by the light. Naraku was struck with a wave of dizziness and nausea as he felt the power he had taken from Asami trickling away. Slowly it drained from him like wax dripping down a candle, seeping away from him and pouring forth into Asami. As the last traces of it slipped away from his grasp, Asami's eyes snapped open. She held Naraku with an icy cold, green glare. "Be gone!" she commanded, her voice harmonizing like the song and echoing loudly through the cavern.

The barrier Naraku had constructed instantly vanished and the armor dissipated. Naraku's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in fear as he realized he was laid bare. A few more cracks appeared on his face. "Now, my friends." Asami whispered as she lowered her arms.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate. In a flash, he had swung Tessaiga in a great arc, showering the now defenseless Naraku with blades of meido. Sango followed suit with a forceful attack by Hiraikotsu as Sesshomaru slashed Bakusaiga through the air. As his body began to crack and disintegrate, Naraku stared down at the black jewel before him. With eyes filled with fear and resignation rather than victory, Naraku absorbed the jewel into the final remnants of his body.

With the dark power of the jewel resonating within him, Naraku's body transformed into a hideous beast, fully demon with all remnants of Naraku's human origins eliminated. Glowing, blood red eyes flashed at the group of friends. With a needle-like grin, he began raining down miasma on the group.

"Not this time, Naraku," Miroku opened his wind tunnel, sucking in the miasma before it could cause any harm. Sango looked worried, but Miroku patted her shoulder affectionately, "He may have absorbed the jewel, but ever since we began attacking him, the wind tunnel has quieted. Naraku's end is near."

"I cannot be defeated," Naraku said in a voice filled with rage.

In a flash of movement, Sesshomaru appeared before him. His eyes were tinged red in anger as he thought of all the harm and devastation Naraku had caused Asami. "You already are," he snarled, slicing Naraku's demon form in half.

The spider's body shook and coughed out more balls of miasma as pieces fell off in quick succession. Sesshomaru looked around as Bakusaiga's effects continued to spread. He noted that while his Bakusaiga was able to physically destroy Naraku, the dark Shikon no Tama remained. Sighing, he resigned this final element of battle to Kagome's abilities. His eyes landed on Asami as she watched him with such pride. Returning to her side, he felt the love she held for him pouring out of her heart. Once more wrapping an arm around his little Kodama, he called out to everyone, "We need to leave." An opening appeared as a leg was demolished by Bakusaiga's residual power. All of the friends rushed out to assess the situation and plan their next attack.

"I didn't realize we were so close to the village," Sango noticed.

Kagome watched as the crumbling Naraku increased its speed as it fell towards Kaede's village, where Naraku's love for Kikyo had begun. "No!" she cried, "He intends to destroy it!"

Large orbs of miasma pelted the ground, laying waste to crops and trees alike. The toxic fumes covered the land like a blanket, killing all life in its path. Miroku used the slowly fading wind tunnel to absorb the miasma and protect the village people from destruction, but there were so many that it took all of his energy and focus. Sesshomaru landed just outside of town, followed by Rin and Kohaku on A-Un, ensuring they were a safe distance from the mass devastation. Asami ran free of the safety of his arms.

"What are you doing?" He reached out to catch her arm, "We have already done what we can. The rest must be left to Kagome."

The eyes she turned on him were full of determination. "Then we must provide all the support we can," she said, "Besides, look at this land Sesshomaru. You know my role is not finished yet." He hesitated, then nodded and released her arm. With a mischievous smile, Asami grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, calling back over her shoulder, "Kohaku, Rin, stay here!"

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the path of the decaying spider body. "Meido Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung Tessaiga in a great arc. He poured all of his desire to protect Kagome and the village into the attack. Dozens of meido blades flew at the remainder of Naraku's body, piercing and slicing it into pieces. The meidos grew until they had swallowed every last remnant of the hanyou, saving the village from impact. All that was left were swirls of demonic energy, the vortex of power of Naraku's soul and all the souls taken and corrupted by the evil will of the jewel.

"I can see it," Kagome said quietly, "I can finally see the jewel." She notched an arrow and aimed carefully. Her heart fluttered with nerves at the importance of this shot, but her breathing was calm and easy as she willed the arrow to find its mark. With a twang that rang through the air, her arrow flew off to the Shikon no Tama, streaming with sizzling pink energy from her miko powers. The arrow struck sure and true, cracking the jewel.

Asami stopped up short and nearly caused Sesshomaru to run her over. "She did it!"

All eyes looked hopefully on, sure that this was the true and final end of the Shikon no Tama. The swirling demonic energy seemed to pulse for just a moment, as if alive and breathing, then sped along the ground towards the bone eaters well. Inuyasha and Kagome raced away, just staying ahead of the raging demonic energy. With a crash, it stopped dead over the bone eaters well. Asami reached the clearing with Sesshomaru and found the last vestige of Naraku's soul staring sadly at the cracking jewel.

"We had to get here, to the well," Naraku's voice was airy and distant, like a sound caught upon the breeze. "Now my final wish can be fulfilled," his eyes went cold and hard, "The wish the jewel made me make."

For a brief moment Asami felt pity for the creature before her. From start to finish he had been nothing more than a pawn to the jewel; another human used for its own dark purpose. As she thought about this, she realized just how living and sentient the jewel really was. So many demons and humans sought it with a mind to control it and make it their own, but each and every one was acting in accordance with the jewel's own will. Her thoughts were shattered and her attention drawn back to the scene before her when the jewel gave one final crack and burst in the flash of light. Everyone stared in hesitant awe as the light faded and the dust settled; Naraku and the Shikon no Tama were gone.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own are my characters Asami, Miyako, and Hakuto.

 **Chapter 30 –**

"Is that it?" Sango broke the stunned silence, "Is he really gone?"

Miroku held his breath, his eyes wide, as he threw off the prayer beads wrapped around his right hand. Tentatively he pulled down the cloth that protected the world from his cursed wind tunnel. A perfectly ordinary palm, lines criss-crossing in disarray, faced him. He ran an index finger over it, elation welling up within him. Sango snapped him out of his reverie by grabbing his face in her hands. "The curse. It's gone!" She leaped into his arms, causing him to stumbled a few steps back, as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

Everyone else let out a collective breath and began to get excited over their victory. Asami felt Sesshomaru come in close behind her and she relaxed back into his chest, heaving a sigh of relief. Naraku's words were nagging at her, but as the jewel seemed to have been destroyed, there wasn't any way this "final wish" could be realized. She spun around and buried herself in Sesshomaru's arms, breathing in his scent as she stood on tiptoe to nuzzle his neck.

"I know you said you needed to heal the land, but do you have the strength to do so now?" He stroked the back of her head, entwining his claws into her hair. "Will you take some time to rest and recover from our battle?"

"Hmm," her response was muffled in the folds of his kimono, "I do feel better after taking my power back from Naraku, but perhaps you are right." She smiled up into his face and traced a finger along his jaw. "Resting for a time seems like a much better idea."

Shippo's wailing cry from behind, sent a chill down her spine and caused Sesshomaru to instinctively draw her closer. Asami turned to see a huge meido formed right behind Kagome, drawing her into the abyss. Inuyasha reached and leaped after her, calling out her name, but the meido closed before he could grasp her hand. Stunned at this dark turn of events, everyone stared at the now empty space where Kagome had been standing.

"The well!" Sango ran forward to the small square that had housed the bone eater's well just a moment before. "If the well is gone, does that mean she went back home? Does she have any way to get back to us?" Her young friend had become so dear to her that if felt like she had just watched her sister being snatched away. Miroku stepped forward solemnly, putting his arm around Sango's shoulders.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, spinning in circles. He felt the panic rising in the back of his throat. He had to save her, but he didn't even know where she had gone.

"Inuyasha!" Asami stepped forward, grabbed the hanyou by the shoulders, and smacked him hard across the cheek. For a moment he stared at the little kodama, completely dumbstruck, but then her actions had the desired effect as his eyes cleared. He snarled at her, grabbing her arms and digging his claws in. Sesshomaru let out a warning growl. "I'm fine," she reassured her soul bond. "Now that you are more focused," she looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, anger replacing the fear, "Naraku mentioned a final wish the jewel made him make. Think!" Asami shoved out of his grip. "What could the jewel have wanted with Kagome?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, staring at the space Kagome had been standing. He too had felt a moment of relief and was about to pull her into an embrace, their long battle finally over. But it hadn't been over, the jewel had seen to that. Thinking on the jewel, Inuyasha suddenly realized that every action and path the jewel had set before Kagome had been to block her power. It had feared her because she was powerful enough to truly destroy it. "The jewel would never let her live! It feared her!" snapping back to attention, Inuyasha knew what he had to do. "Meido Zangetsuha," Inuyasha leaped into the air and dove into his own meido before anyone could stop him.

Asami saw the last of the meido close around her friend. _Go find her Inuyasha, and bring her back safely._ Nodding to herself, Asami turned to the remaining, thoroughly shocked friends, "Each of you give me a thread from your clothing." Sesshomaru and Miroku did so without question. Sango stared at Asami blankly and moved mechanically to tear a small thread from her garments. Shippo lay in a ball on the ground, shuddering sobs escaping him. Asami knelt down and rubbed his back, shushing and soothing him. "It's okay little one," she crooned, "Inuyasha has gone after her and we are doing all we can on our end." When the little fox demon didn't respond, Asami looked to Sesshomaru. "Will you help me?" Sesshomaru bent over the shaking fox. Drawing forth one sharp claw, he gently sliced a small section of Shippo's vest to retrieve a thread, handing it to Asami.

Gathering all of the threads together, Asami began quietly chanting. Her fingers moved deftly back and forth as she braided the threads to the beat of the chant. When she was done, she turned and picked up a pine branch from the ground. It was dead and withered from Naraku's poison, but with only a whisper from Asami it sprang back to life, lush and green as if it had been freshly plucked from the tree. Asami wrapped the enchanted braid, filled with the power from each of the friends, around the end of the branch. She walked to the place where the well had stood and placed the charm in the center. Singing a song in her ancient tongue, the branch and braid glowed briefly then settled quietly into the dust.

"This is an ancient seeking spell," she explained, "In the past one could use such a spell to find their way. I have altered it slightly to help Kagome and Inuyasha find their way back to us." Asami's eyes dropped to the ground, her hands clenched at her sides, "It is the best I can do."

Sesshomaru stepped close, nuzzling her neck in comfort, "We must put our faith in our friends and leave it up to them now." Taking her hand he slowly turned her away from the well and started back towards the village. "Come, there are matters that must be seen to here."

Sango and Shippo remained at the well, watching over the charm as one mourns at a graveside. Miroku followed Sesshomaru and Asami back into the village. "Do you really think they'll come back to us?" he queried.

"Yes," Asami responded confidently, "If there is one thing I have learned about Inuyasha during this time, it's that he's incredibly obstinate." She flashed a slight grin over her shoulder at the Monk, "He's not about to let Naraku and Jewel win so easily."

oooooooooooooo

The village was almost completely destroyed. Houses were knocked down or charred black from the fumes of the miasma. Surrounding fields and orchards were decimated into nothing but dust. Kaede had returned with some of the men from the village to start picking through the rubble. Asami's eyes filled with tears as she walked down the main road. The looks of desperation and despair upon the men's faces, the utter hopelessness and confusion etched on Kaede's own face, she took it all to heart. She knew now that she could not put off restoring the village. Miroku began helping some of the men lift a large beam in order to retrieve something of importance, the burned remains crumbling under their hands. Sesshomaru had remained outside of the village on the pretense of seeing to Rin and Kohaku, but Asami knew it was because he still didn't care much for humans. She didn't mind, this was her domain.

"Kaede, stop," the old woman had been digging through her hut in bewilderment looking for the lid of a tea kettle she held. Asami held the old miko's hands, the wrinkled skin feeling suddenly so much older to her than before. "Let me help you." 

"I just can't seem to find the lid to this kettle," Kaede mumbled as her eyes searched the remains of her home again, "It will be useless without the lid. I just have to find -"

"No," Asami interrupted, "Let me help all of you." When Kaede stopped and nodded, Asami added, "My appearance may be quite shocking. You may want to take the villagers a ways off."

Kaede chuckled, "This is a village that housed the jewel, has been attacked by countless demons, and is the now the home of a girl from another time. I don't think there is much that can shock us anymore."

Smiling, Asami nodded and turned to walk to the center of the village. Taking a deep breath, Asami allowed her outer, humanoid appearance to melt away, her true Kodama form taking its place in a shimmering sparkle of green light. Her willowy hair, green skin, and body of glittering leaves and fur caught the attention of the villagers, but they merely looked on in curiosity. On another exhale, Asami called forth the power of life and renewal. She placed her hand on the ground and channeled that energy through her body and back into the earth, letting it sweep across the damaged land in waves.

At first it seemed like nothing happened as Asami continued to touch the ground, her eyes closed with a song on her lips. Then slowly, a the farthest reaches of the fields, little green shoots began to appear. Trees sprouted and flowers bloomed. In rippling waves, color and life returned to the scorched land. Crops grew back, animals returned, and the small creek once again flowed with crystal clear waters. Beads of sweat formed on Asami's brow and her body shook from the effort, but she knew she wasn't done. With a final surge of power, she repaired the homes. The wooden frames, the bamboo doors, the rocks on the roof, anything that had belonged to the earth was repaired through the Kodama's powers. A cheer went up throughout the village as the last of Naraku's destruction disappeared, leaving the town in the same condition it had been in before the final battle.

Asami stood, exhausted from using so much energy right after her battle with Naraku. She looked up into the colorful sky of the setting sun and swayed on her feet. Her slender hand was grabbed by a little hand. "Asami-chan, you were amazing as usual," Rin beamed up at her with pride.

Asami shifted back to her human form and took the little child into her arms, "We did it Rin."

oooooooooooooooo

Three days passed. Much of the village got back to life as usual, but for the anxious group of friends, they balanced settling in the village with keeping vigil at the well site. Miroku began building a hut on the outskirts of the village for him, Sango, and Kohaku. Sesshomaru and Asami camped in the forest just outside of the village, not really desiring to be too close to humans. Asami was surprised that Sesshomaru was willing to stay, expecting him to demand they leave now that their business was finished. Most of the day he wandered the nearby woods or observed the goings and comings from high up in a tree. He would never admit that he was keeping an eye on Inuyasha's pack while he was away and protecting the village from demonic threats while they were so vulnerable. Rin had taken to assisting Kaede with her miko duties and seemed to really enjoy the tasks they saw to daily. Only Shippo remained at the well at all times. Despite everyone taking a turn to keep watch, and Sango imploring him to think of his health, the little kitsune refused to leave the well site.

Asami walked into the village with Rin, carrying a collection of herbs they had gathered that morning. "You seem to really enjoy this work, Rin."

"I do," she said with a smile, "I'm able to use so much of the knowledge you gave me during our lessons. Except this time I'm using it to help others, not just myself."

"How have you felt being around so many people?" Asami looked down at the little girl, trying to read her non-verbal reaction.

"The people here are different." Rin shifted her basket and looked at the huts they passed. "I'm not sure I'll ever fully trust people or enjoy big gatherings, but the people here have lived with and among demons for so long that they seem to have picked up some demon qualities. Plus, Kohaku is here!" Rin beamed a bright smile up at Asami.

"I'm glad you're learning a lot while we are here." Asami stopped walking when she realized Rin was no longer at her side.

"Actually, Asami," Rin shifted her basket again and kicked her foot in the dirt nervously, "Would you and Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin took a deep breath and spoke very quickly, afraid of what would happen if she didn't get it all out at once, "Would you and Sesshomaru-sama be mad if I stayed here for awhile? Just so I can learn some more from Kaede. She says I need to know more about living with people and our ways before I go traveling with a demon and a Kodama and I think she's right and..." Rin took another breath to continue on, but felt Asami place a hand on her head.

Asami's eyes brimmed with tears, a mix of sadness and joy. She looked down at her little girl and realized that, in the blink of an eye, she wasn't so little anymore. "You want to stay here Rin?"

"Yes," Rin held her breath expectantly.

"If it is what you desire, then neither I nor Sesshomaru-sama will stop you. You should be free to do as you wish." Asami smiled even as a tear escaped her eyes and slid down her cheek.

"Oh thank you Asami-chan!" Rin skipped excitedly around Asami and nearly dumped the herbs she had gathered.

ooooooooooooooo

Asami informed Sesshomaru of Rin's request later that day. "Hn," he eyed the village with a cold stare, "What is so great about this village?"

"She is a human after all," Asami reasoned, "And she will be with people we trust like Sango and Kohaku."

Sesshomaru's expression darkened even more for a brief moment before he finally let out a sigh, "I suppose this means we will have to plan on regular trips here and deal with...people." The laugh that escaped Asami was so bright and tinkling, like a silver bell, that it brought a smile to Sesshomaru's lips. "I'm glad you find this all so funny," he teased, pulling her into him. He bent down and nipped her bottom lip gently.

"If that is what happens when I laugh at you, I might have to do it more often," she flashed him a wicked smile and winked. Sesshomaru was about to tell her exactly what would happen if she laughed at him again, when he caught a particular scent on the air and froze. Asami turned immediately, sensing the magic and change in the air. She was about to run off when Sesshomaru scooped her up and took to the air.

"This is quicker," he murmured, the teasing glint in his eyes gone, replaced by a somber expression. In a matter of seconds he landed them gently by the now present bone eater's well. A bright white light shone from its depths.

"It just appeared," Shippo said quietly, not tearing his eyes away.

Sango and Miroku arrived shortly after having felt the magical presence from the village. "Has anyone come through?" Sango asked.

"Its just been this light," Shippo sighed, "But the well is back, so maybe that means they will be too." No sooner were the words out of Shippo's mouth than two white ears appeared at the lip of the well. Inuyasha rose to the surface and stepped down, an expression of shock and misery etched on his face.

"You made it back!" Sango ran forward and looked down into the now dark, silent well. She turned to Inuyasha, "Kagome?"

"Safe," he whispered, "She's safe and with those that love her and need her."

"Will she come back soon?" Shippo asked hopefully.

Inuyasha turned sad, amber eyes onto the little kitsune. Instead of his usual snarky response, Inuyasha sniffed, "I...I don't know Shippo."

oooooooooooooooo

Asami looked down at the flickering lights of the village fires in the dark. "I'm sorry Kagome was not able to return to them, though I guess it's some comfort to know she is safe. It will hurt the little kitsune the most I think."

"They will be fine, I'm sure." Sesshomaru's soft baritone voice soothed Asami's nerves as he made the final preparations for their departure. He had sent Jaken ahead of them to inform the Shiro of his return. Although he knew Reiko kept the palace under strict guidelines so that it would always be ready for the arrival of its lord, he thought it best to give them some warning. He wanted Asami's first view of his home to be with the rising sun as the gilded rays danced upon the many tiled roofs and gardens.

Asami stood stiffly as she watched the village. She longed to see Sesshomaru's home and meet Reiko, but with her whole life spent in the forest, she was anxious about the thought of acting according to court standards. As she imagined yet another thing that could go horribly wrong, Sesshomaru ran a hand down her arm comfortingly.

"You will be fine," he reassured her as he nuzzled her neck, planting a soft kiss on the sensitive skin there. "You are my soul-bond, my chosen. I'm sure you will learn court life quickly enough and no matter what happens, I love you."

Asami sighed and leaned back into Sesshomaru, "As long as you are with me, I will have the courage to face anything."

"Are you ready then?" He took her hand, turning her to face him.

"Yes," she nodded.

Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around her back. With the other hand, he took her chin and tilted her face up so that he could capture her mouth in a slow, passionate kiss. When Asami pulled back to catch her breath, she realized they were already high above the village; the fires looking like small twinkling stars. Asami blinked then narrowed her eyes at him, "You mean you _don't_ have to take off with the dizzying speed you always do."

"I haven't leisurely flown with you in my arms for some time now, I wanted to take it slow and enjoy it," he grinned devilishly.

They soared through the heavens; chasing the milky way through the night sky. Asami reveled in the free feeling of the wind rushing through her hair, caressing her face. They looped, tumbled, and twisted among the stars until Asami began to get tired. Sesshomaru shifted her to his back and wrapped her in his pelt. She nuzzled down against him, feeling his strong muscles beneath her as she was surrounded by his intoxicating scent. His gentle voice coaxed her out of her slumber just as the sun was rising above the hills. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of the citadel before them, nestled into the rocky cliffs. Golden tiles glinted and gleamed as the morning sun danced across them and spilled down into the gardens below. A rainbow of flowers filled courtyards and peeked behind entryways. The sun continued to rise until it landed on a small waterfall, its waters glistening and twinkling gold in the bright morning sunshine.

Asami clung to Sesshomaru's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "It's magnificent."

Sesshomaru beamed with pride and joy that Asami was so pleased, "Welcome home, Asami."

Owari

A/N: Thank you to everyone who stuck with me as I developed this story. Please join me in the sequel "Heart of the Forest" in which Asami will learn a little bit about court life and more trouble will brew from Hakuto. I am working on some research for it right now and expect to begin posting chapters in 2 months or less.


End file.
